From Mission Creek to Hollywood Arts
by Lois117
Summary: What if the government only let the secret out in the area of Mission Creek? What if Mr. Davenport was invited to a convention for inventors in L.A.? What if the Lab Rats met the Victorious gang along with Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Dice, Goomer, Big Time Rush, and Tori's cousin, Mary? What if Adam and Cat developed a crush on each other? What if Mary and Chase started dating?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there readers, I keep hearing that there are some Cadam (Cat and Adam) fans out there wanting a good story. Well, you guys wanted a story, here it is. This is my first fanfiction story, and I hope you like it. I do not own anything, except for my OC (Mary). Enjoy**

* * *

**Setting: In Mission Creek, everyone was watching TV and Donald Davenport was running from the lab all excited about something**

**Donald:** guys guess what!

**Everyone:** what?

**Donald:** turns out I have been invited to a convention for wealthy inventors.

**Leo:** wow! That's interesting for us why?

**Donald:** well there are not only inventors but also investors. If this goes fine then people will have to invest in my creations.

**Leo:** okay so let me ask you again, why is this interesting for us?

**Donald: **because we get to stay in Hollywood for a few months. Maybe we get to live there if I get someone interested in one of my inventions

**Everyone:** what!

**Chase:** wait we get to stay in Hollywood!

**Donald:** well that is if I have one of my inventions invested. Oh and since I can't afford for you guys to miss out on school I printed out some schools that you guys might qualify for.

Donald hands them a piece of paper with names of schools printed out

**Bree:** huh Hollywood Arts I'm going to look this up at the slap

Adam slaps Chase

**Chase:** Ow!

**Adam:** what she said slap

**Chase:** she didn't say that kind of slap! Ugh what does it say?

**Bree:** whoa this school looks awesome

**Chase:** what let see whoa (amazed by the look and information of the school) ugh but only the really talented can go

**Leo:** hello, you can play guitar, Adam you can play drums, and Bree you can…what can you do

**Bree:** step back boys (shows them some ballet moves for 30 seconds)

**Leo:** okay you can do ballet

**Tasha:** well that all seems impressive and all but the real judges are the staff not us

**Donald:** you know she's right you might not be too impressive for them I mean they want high class talent (they beg him all the way to the lab then he sighs) okay fine I'll contact the school if it will keep you from annoying me

**All:** yes

Donald grabs his phone and calls the school and the new principal Helen picks up the phone. At school

**Helen:** hello this Hollywood Art's school principal Helen how can we help you

**Donald:** yes hello my name is Donald Davenport and-

**Helen:** (excited) wait a second Davenport the inventor that Davenport

**Donald:** yes

**Helen:** oh I heard so much about you I even saw you getting the presidential medal, oh and I even heard that you turned in those criminals for almost dumping chemical waste in the ocean

**Donald:** (in pride) well thank you. Oh anyways my kids and stepson have heard about your school and we were hoping that maybe you can have an audition for them?

**Helen:** well of course when can you schedule it?

**Donald:** how about next week?

**Helen:** let me check my schedule. Oh yes we can schedule an audition for next week at 4:00pm to 7:00pm

**Donald:** perfect thank you

**Helen:** oh no thank you (hangs up) ah Donald Davenport is coming here next week as (laughs)

**Lane:** (comes in her office) Helen, is everything okay?

**Helen:** Everything is fine and Donald Davenport is planning on enrolling his kids here

**Lane:** um who is he?

**Helen:** oh just the most famous inventor. Oh we have to have everything perfect for next week because he is coming here next week!

**Lane:** calm down Helen, let me get your heart medication.

Back with the lab rats

**Chase:** so what did they say?

**Donald:** well she knew how much of an awesome person I am

**Bree:** what about us!

**Donald:** oh yeah that right. She said she will schedule an audition next week from 4:00pm to 7:00

**Adam:** it's about time someone finally realize that I can drum it up!

**Bree:** drum it up? Really?

Adam just shrugs. The next week at school

**Bree:** Owen, I have to tell you something to tell you

**Owen:** what is it, Bree?

**Bree:** well, my family and I are going to go to Hollywood for a few months. We might live there.

**Owen:** oh I see

**Bree:** so what's going to happen to us?

**Owen:** well we can do long distance relationship

**Bree:** so even if we might move there you're willing to stay with me

**Owen:** yes I am

**Bree:** I love you

**Owen:** I love you too

Bree and Owen start to hug

**Perry:** (comes out of her office) wait you're leaving for Hollywood? This is great! Because not only do I not have to see you and your freakish brothers for a long time but I get to see your little boyfriend be all depressed! This is great! (Leaves laughing)

**Bree:** does she ever take a break?

**Owen:** (nods) well Bree, I'm really going to miss you

**Bree:** how about a kiss goodbye

**Owen:** (they kiss) so when do you leave?

**Bree:** Thursday

They head for the cafeteria. With Leo and Janelle

**Leo:** hey, Janelle

**Janelle:** oh hey Leo, what's up?

**Leo:** look I have to tell you something

**Janelle:** (concerned) what is it?

**Leo:** well I'm going to go to Hollywood for a few months and we might even live there

**Janelle:** wait why are you moving there?

**Leo:** well look, it's that big D was invited to a convention with investors and if they invest…

**Janelle:** oh, when do you leave?

**Leo:** Thursday

**Janelle:** well here's something to remember me by (kisses Leo then hugs him) I'm going to miss you

**Leo:** I'm going to miss you too

They let go and go their separate ways.

**Adam:** I know we've been together for a long time but I'm going to miss you, you beautiful creature

**Chase:** (walks in) Adam, why are you talking to your locker?

**Adam:** because it's the hardest thing a man can do. (Sad voice) goodbye my tum tum yum yums (throws into the garbage), goodbye my random strands of hair we had a lot of good times scaring people with you as my fake mustache (kisses it and throws them in the garbage) ugh, I think there's a in my mouth (grabs the piece of hair from his mouth) ugh, gross (back to sad voice) and goodbye to you my locker junk (throws his junk in the trash).

**Chase:** I think I'm going to go now

Bumps into Perry

**Perry:** watch it squat mug! (Resumes to her humming)

**Chase:** and you're happy why?

**Perry:** because I don't have to see you and your weird family for a long time. Hopefully forever (laughs)

**Chase:** yeah and I don't have to see demented little you again

**Perry:** what did you say!

**Chase:** (impersonation of Spike) you heard me!

Perry quickly runs into her office and Chase walks off laughing. It was finally Thursday and the Davenports were packing for Hollywood

**Tasha:** I can't believe we are going to Hollywood!

**Donald:** well it's just a convention

**Tasha:** yeah but mostly Hollywood. That means we get to meet famous people!

The kids come out with suitcases

**Chase:** okay Mr. Davenport we're ready for Hollywood

**Bree:** oh I hope we run into Channing Tatum

**Tasha:** oh I hope it's at a beach; maybe we get a glimpse of his abs

**Bree:** I know right

Tasha and Bree start to talk about other celebrities they hope to run into

**Donald:** okay girls calm down

**Owen:** (on his bike) Bree!

**Bree:** Owen!

**Owen:** (stops) Bree, before you go I have this (hands her a letter)

**Bree:** oh Owen thanks (hugs him)

**Donald:** (clears his throat) you kids better wrap it up before we get to the plane

**Owen:** well bye

**Bree:** bye

They kiss one last time until Donald clears his throat again and Owen goes to his bike and waves goodbye and she waves back. They all get in the car to Davenport's private jet

* * *

**What do you guys think? I want you guys to review if you like it don't like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter in one day. YAY! I don't own anything except for Mary. Enjoy and review**

**Donald:** well here we are the private jet

**Leo:** man big D, this thing is huge

**Donald:** well what do you expect? It is my awesome jet compared to the others

**Leo:** wait there are more of these

**Donald:** yeah at least two more of these (everyone else clears their throat) oh right, everyone, get in!

Everyone cheers and takes their seats

**Adam:** hey Bree, what's in that envelope anyways?

**Bree:** I don't know (opens it and sees a drawing of her and writing saying "B+O") wow it's beautiful

**Chase:** that looks pretty cool compared to the other stuff he's done

* * *

Back at Hollywood Arts, the gang was at lunch

**Tori:** hey guys, so you got anything planned for the Full Moon Jam?

**Cat:** well me and André are going to do a duet

**André:** the only thing is we need a drummer, and well we turned some bad ones down

**Cat:** and good drummer turned us down

**Tori:** oh that sound- (gets a text from her boyfriend James Diamond) love you too (laughs then puts her phone back in her pocket)

**André:** hey maybe your boyfriend's drummer can help?

**Tori:** they can't

**Cat:** why not?

**Tori:** Big Time Rush is on a tour delay and so is their drummer

**André and Cat:** ugh

**Sinjin:** (comes running) guess what I just heard in the office

**Beck:** what is it man?

**Sinjin:** Donald Davenport is coming to the school!

Everyone, but Robbie, had puzzled faces

**Jade:** who's that and why should we care?

**Robbie:** Thee Donald Davenport is the greatest inventor on Earth, but wait, why is he coming here?

**Sinjin:** he's planning on enrolling his kids here! I must go now (leaves)

**Rex:** Great so we have to be excited about a nerd?

**Robbie:** hey we are very lucky to have that ner- That intelligent man.

**Rex:** whatever I just don't want to be here when he meets…that

**Robbie:** do I have to get the bag again?

**Rex:** nah man not the bag

**André:** speaking of new people, Tori, I heard that your cousin, Mary, was moving here from California

**Tori:** oh yeah, she is really nice, and she already auditioned and got in. She comes next week

**Beck:** how old is she?

**Jade:** why do you want to know how old she is?

**Beck:** I just want to know

**Tori:** she's 15

* * *

Back with the Davenports, Adam checks the video section of the slap, and sees a performance by Cat and Tori

**Tori:** _Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night. It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights. But we don't care cause we're passing our time. Watchin' those L.A. boys roll by_

**Cat:** _In their drop tops, Harleys, Escalades too. A hundred different flavors vary your view. There's one for me and there's one for you, watchin' them L.A. boys roll through_

**Both:** _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods, so let's give it up for those L.A. boys. Ridin' the waves up in Malibu, they really get, get to you, so let's give it up for those L.A. boys, give it up, give it up you don't have no choice give it up, give it up for the L.A. boys_

**Cat:** _West side, East side, everywhere between, rock stars jammin' the promenade for free, flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach, L.A. boys come play with me turn it up, turn it up, and come play with me_

**Both:** _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods, so let's give it up for those L.A. boys. Ridin' the waves up in Malibu, the really get, get to you, so let's give it up for those L.A. boys give it up, give it up you don't have no choice give it up, give it up for the L.A. boys. Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not, what you doin' all alone? Come show me what you got, boy, show me what you got, got boy, what you…got. Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood, you know they got, got the goods, so let's give it up for those L.A. boys. Ridin' the waves up in Malibu, they really get, get to you, so let's give it up for L.A. boys, let's give it up for the L.A. BOYS! [X6] Let's give it up for those L.A. boys_

**Adam:** this is so cool

The next day, Adam was found asleep with the lap top flipped open

**Tasha:** Adam, why is your lap top open on?

**Adam:** I was looking up some cool stuff of the place

**Tasha:** well you better get ready; we're almost in Hollywood

**Adam:** alright then (starts to get ready)

The plane starts to land

**Donald:** alright Hollywood!

It was 4:00 pm and everyone got out of the jet and into the limo

**Chase:** I can't believe we're actually in Hollywood

**Tasha:** oh Donald, where are we going?

**Donald:** we are going to my mansion

**Bree:** wait you have a mansion in Hollywood that we didn't know about?

**Donald:** well yeah but it's like our mansion

**Leo:** oh I see it just feels like our mansion back in Mission Creek

**Donald:** no, it's identical to the other one, but first, we need to get to the school for your auditions

**Chase:** wait, we start early? This is so cool (everyone glares at him) I mean oh darn it's early

**Leo:** I wonder how Hollywood Arts is like

**Bree:** it should be pretty awesome

They arrive at Hollywood Arts, since it was Friday, and they run into Helen in the parking lot

**Helen:** oh my glory it's you!

**Donald:** hi I'm Donald Davenport

They shake hands

**Helen:** oh and these must be your wife and kids

**Tasha:** hi I'm Tasha Davenport that is my son Leo, and my three step kids, Adam, Bree, and Chase

**Helen:** (shakes their hand) well, it's nice to meet you all, and at a good time since the teens are leaving. Now if you'll follow me to start your auditions (everyone gets to the auditorium) now if you kids can get ready while I get the educators over here to judge (leaves for five minutes then comes back with Mr. Sikowitz and other educators) I would like you all to meet Lane, Mr. Sikowitz, and some other people whose names I do not know (the others just become confused) now Mr. and Mrs. Davenport, can you please wait outside while we judge your kids' performance

**Donald:** of course, come on honey (they step outside the auditorium)

* * *

**What do you think will happen in the auditions? review. I need a sign saying that if someone is reading my story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter, and this time, I'm going to let Tori and Bree do the disclaimer. Take it away, ladies!**

**Tori: Lois117 does not own me and my friends, except for Mary, we are owned by Nickelodeon**

**Bree: and Lois117 does not own my family and me, we are owned by DisneyXD**

**Both: Enjoy the story**

* * *

**Mr. Sikowitz:** Shall we start with the eldest one first, Helen?

**Helen:** oh yeah, Adam was it?

**Adam:** yeah

**Lane:** ok so what's your talent?

**Adam:** I play drums

**Lane:** can you show us?

Adam brings out a set of drums and starts to play it for five minutes, and afterwards the teachers, and Helen, start to discuss

**Helen:** so what do you think? Is he good enough?

**Mr. Sikowitz:** well, I say yes, how about the rest of you? (other two teachers nod yes) Lane, Helen, how about you?

**Lane:** I have to agree. How about you, Helen?

**Helen:** well, after hearing your decisions, I have to agree (they look at Adam) thank you, Adam, can you please wait outside? (Adam steps outside) next we have Bree

Bree walks to the center

**Lane:** now Bree, what will you be showing us?

**Bree:** I will be dancing ballet (starts to do some ballet moves for a few minutes)

The teachers start to discuss about her

**Mr. Sikowitz:** she is fantastic

**Lane:** I have to agree she is perfect

The others agree

**Helen:** Bree, can you wait outside with your brother?

**Bree:** sure (leaves)

**Helen:** next up we have Chase

Chase walks up

**Mr. Sikowitz:** ok, now what is your talent?

**Chase:** I play guitar

**Lane:** show us

Chase brings out an electric guitar and plays the same guitar solo like when he met Marcus. Soon they have another discussion

**Lane:** he is very good at the electric guitar

**Mr. Sikowitz:** his fingers are spectacular at the cords

**Helen:** I think he is fantastic (everyone else agrees) Chase, can you wait outside?

**Chase:** yeah sure (takes the guitar off and goes outside)

**Helen:** and last we have Leo (Leo walks in) Leo, what is your talent?

**Leo:** my talent can either be acting or doing magic tricks

**Helen:** I prefer acting

**Leo:** ok (pretend to get beaten up) I may not be a big man in size, but I'm big at heart. I'm big for standing up for myself, and I'm a bigger man for standing up for my friends, so go ahead and kill me, but you won't be as much of a man than I was (pretends to die then gets back up) and scene

They all applaud and then start to discuss

**Helen:** so what do we vote? Yes or no

**Mr. Sikowitz:** I vote yes, anyone else?

**Lane:** agreed

The other teachers nod

**Helen:** well then it's agreed (they face Leo) Leo, can you call your family in

**Leo:** sure (goes to the door) hey guys, they want you back!

Everyone walks back in

**Helen:** our decision for all four of you is that you made the cut. Congratulations

Everyone shouts and cheers for 10 seconds

**Donald:** thank you so much you don't know how happy we are

**Helen:** oh no I see. All of you start Monday

They all say thank you and leave.

**Adam:** oh guys, I have to go take a waz

**Donald:** ok we'll wait for you in the limo

The gang was a few feet away from the school

**Jade:** so she kept poking at it

**Tori:** that's pretty gross

**Cat:** oh man, I forgot my textbook

**Tori:** well hurry back

**Cat:** kk (she was at her locker) there you are. Why are you hiding from me?

Adam just got out of the bathroom running while Cat was also running. Soon they bump into each other, and Adam, not only knocks down her book, but her book bag and other stuff

**Adam and Cat:** I'm so I wasn't looking where I was going. Huh, oh my gosh we said that at the same time

They both laugh and start to pick up her stuff

**Adam:** by the way I just came back from the bathroom, and I was going to run outside, and I wasn't looking where I was going

**Cat:** well, I just forgot my textbook. I haven't seen you around, are you new?

**Adam:** yeah, I just had an audition, and what do you know, they let me, my brothers, and sister in

**Cat:** well congrats. I'm Cat Valentine by the way

**Adam:** oh cool, I like cats, names Adam Davenport (they shake hands and look each other in the eyes until they break it off) well, I have to get going

**Cat:** yeah, can't keep my friends waiting. It was nice meeting you though

**Adam:** yeah you too

They both say bye and start to blush. Adam gets in the limo

**Chase:** Adam, why are you blushing?

**Adam**: I met Cat with red hair

**Chase:** okay weird

Their limo leaves. Cat was walking to her friends

**Tori:** Cat, I just saw you get out with that guy, who was he?

**Cat:** oh, that's just Adam

**Jade:** you know him?

**Cat:** he's new. He's going to our school

**Robbie:** I think he went in that limo

**Rex:** whoa check out the size of that fine ride

**Beck:** let's hope he's not some spoiled punk

**Andre:** let's hope not

The limo roles passed them

**Tori:** we better get going (her phone rings) ah! It's James (in baby talk) hey Jamey boo

**James:** (in baby talk) hi my cutie Tori

**Tori:** hey, so how's the tour?

**James:** it's doing great. I just miss you. Hey, so I heard that the Full Moon Jam is in a month

**Tori:** how did you know?

**James:** Kendall told me

**Tori:** and how exactly did Kendall find out?

**Kendall:** Kendall went on the slap

**Tori:** am I on speaker?

**James:** no, why?

**Tori:** James, I know when you're lying

**James:** ok yeah

**Tori:** James!

**James:** well look let's get back to the Full Moon Jam and a little surprise I got you

**Tori:** you got me a surprise for the Full Moon Jam?

**James:** yeah, but you have to wait

**Tori:** ok

**James:** look I have to go

**Tori:** k. I love you

**James:** love you too babe

They both hang up

**Cat:** speaking of guys, was that James?

**Tori:** yeah, and he's going to get me a surprise

**Cat:** oh that's sweet

**Jade:** who cares?

They all roll their eyes and go home. Back with the lab rats, they enter the mansion

**Donald:** home sweet home

**Tasha:** when you said that it would be like home you weren't kidding; the mansion looks exactly like the one back home

**Donald:** there are only a few things

**Bree:** what do you mean?

**Donald:** well, I let you have your own rooms upstairs labeled with your names, a bed that has a chip from the capsules, and no Eddy

**Bree:** so we don't have to sleep in the lab anymore?

**Donald:** no, I need that for my stuff now

**Bree:** whatever, we get our own rooms!

They all high five and head up to their new rooms

**Chase:** well it was ok being together

**Bree:** yeah it was fine

**Adam:** yeah

They quickly go into their rooms, close the door, and cheer

**Chase:** woo-hoo!

**Bree:** ahhh!

**Adam:** yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I decided that I'm going to try to post two chapters a day, so Chase and Freddie, can you please do the disclaimer**

**Freddie: sure, Lois117, the author of this story does not own me or my friends, except for Mary, we are property of Nickelodeon**

**Chase: and Lois117 does not own my family and I, we are rightfully claimed by DisneyXD**

**Lois117: (whispers) I love you**

**Chase: what?**

**Lois117: uh...nothing...you must be hearing things**

**Chase: no, I'm not I think you said I lo-**

**Lois117: olive juice...I said olive juice**

**Chase: olive juice?**

**Lois117: (whispers) olive juice you too**

**Freddie: can we just get on with the story?**

**Lois117: uh, yeah. Enjoy**

* * *

Cat gets to her apartment

**Sam:** hey Cat, what's up?

**Cat: **oh nothing

**Sam:** why are you blushing?

**Cat:** I met this guy named Adam

**Sam:** (pulls out her laptop) Adam what?

**Cat: **I think it was Adam Davenport. He's related to Ronald Davenport

**Sam:** I think you mean Donald Davenport (looks him up) man, this guy isn't half bad for looks

**Cat: **are you looking up his profile?

**Sam:** well we don't know much about this guy

**Cat:** well what does it say?

**Sam:** it says here he has a stepbrother named Leo, and two biological siblings named Bree and Chase. It also says he like to lift heavy things, collect rocks, chase bugs, and it says he likes Taylor Swift. Ok this guy sounds kind of sounds like you, oh, and it says that he's single and never had an _actual_ girlfriend.

**Cat:** oh that's so sad

**Sam:** seems like he needs some cheering up (looks at Cat)

**Cat:** what?

**Sam:** well he sounds lonely, so he needs someone to help him cheer up

**Cat:** are you suggesting that I go out with this guy

**Sam:** maybe

**Cat:** Sam, I don't want to rush into a relationship

**Sam:** oh come on? How bad can it be? I would run into relationships with random guys, until they steal some of my stuff

**Cat:** well, how about I just hold off on this

**Dice:** (come in with Goomer) guess who's here with a bag of popcorn?

**Goomer:** and buckets for corn

**Dice:** (sees the laptop) hey, what are you guys looking up?

**Sam:** we're looking up Cat's crush

**Dice:** Cat has a crush?

**Cat:** I do not

**Sam:** yeah she does check it out (shows them the profile)

**Dice:** he ain't bad for looks, but he seems to sound like another version of Goomer

**Goomer: **holy cheese! What if he really is me but from the past?!

**Dice:** that's not possible

**Goomer:** but what if it is?

**Sam:** then how would he come to the future if there wasn't any time traveling in your time

**Goomer:** he must have fell into a portal or something

**Dice:** look, let's just find some more info-whoa (sees a picture of Bree) check how hot his sister is (they end up in Leo's profile)

**Cat:** he looks scrawny (they see Chase's profile)

**Sam:** hey look it's another Fredwad (they exit out) anyways, what movie are we going to watch?

**Dice:** how about "Haunted House 2?"

**Sam:** oh yeah I heard about that movie. It's the sequel to the last one

**Dice:** yeah and it's hilarious

They put in the movie. After the movie, Dice and Goomer leave while Sam and Cat get ready for bed, and Cat starts to have a dream about Adam

**Adam:** hey, Cat

**Cat:** hey Adam, why are we in your room?

**Adam:** you don't remember?

**Cat:** remember what?

**Adam:** that party we went and we played seven minutes in heaven, and after that party, we became boyfriend and girlfriend

**Cat:** I guess I remember (Adam kisses her softly) wow Adam, I never knew you would be a great kisser

**Adam:** hey, there's more where that came from, baby

They deepen the kiss and both fall down on the bed, but before anything else would happen, she wakes up and it was Saturday morning

**Cat:** that was a weird dream

**Sam:** Cat! Breakfast is ready! (Cat runs into the kitchen) made some sloppy waffles

**Cat:** yay! I love sloppy waffles (sits down and starts to eat her sloppy waffles)

**Sam:** what was all that about? (Baby talk) Adam

**Cat:** what do you mean?

**Sam:** you were sleep talking and you said (imitating Cat) ohh Adam, I didn't know you would be a great kisser

**Cat: **I was sleep talking?

**Sam:** yeah, and it looks like you have a big crush on that guy

**Cat:** ok I admit it but I hardly know this guy

**Sam:** well look, how about you invite your friends and get some sushi at Nözu

**Cat:** ok sushi and friends help me calm down (calls Tori)

**Tori:** hey Cat, what's up?

**Cat:** I was wondering that later on you, me, Sam, André, Beck, Jade, and Robbie can come to Nözu for some sushi?

**Tori:** yeah sure. When can we go?

**Cat:** uh at 6:00 pm

**Tori:** yeah sure, oh, is it ok if I invite my cousin Mary? She just came yesterday

**Cat:** yeah sure

**Tori:** ok let me text the guys. See you later

**Cat:** bye

With the lab rats

**Donald:** hey guys, since the convention isn't for a few days, I think we should go to this place called Nözu

**Chase:** what's Nözu?

**Donald:** it's this sushi place

**Bree:** oh the one we passed by yesterday?

**Donald:** yeah that's the one. Maybe at 5:30pm

**Leo:** cool

It was already 6:00 and Cat, Sam, Tori, André, Beck, Jade, and Robbie with Rex were at Nözu

**Tori:** hey Cat, you ok because you sounded tense on the phone

**Cat:** I'm fine

**Tori:** Sam, what's going on with her?

**Sam:** she's all nervous because she had a dream about her and this guy named Adam

**André:** wait isn't it that guy she walked out with yesterday

**Cat:** yeah

**Jade:** (spots Adam with his family) Cat, is that the guy (pointing at Adam)

**Cat:** don't point

**Jade:** so it is him

**Cat:** yes now stop pointing

**Jade:** ok fine I won't point at him. HEY ADAM, CAT IS OVER HERE AND SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

Adam comes walking to her table

**Cat:** Jade, why would you do that?

**Beck:** good luck. C'mon guys let's leave her crush alone

* * *

**So what do you think will happen when Adam gets to Cat's table? Please review while I go apologize to Chase about my actions. Later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another day, another chapter, which means two more people will be doing the disclaimers, so Dice and Adam, can you guys please do that?**

**Dice: Lois117 does not own me or my friends, we belong to-(Adam touches his hair) Adam, what are you doing?**

**Adam: so it's true what everyone says, it does feel like sheep hair****  
**

**Lois117: Adam! Stop touching his hair and do the disclaimer!**

**Adam: ok! Lois117 does not own me and my family. There, you happy? Now let me keep touching Dice's hair**

**Dice: NO! (Runs away while Adam chases him)**

**Lois117: Adam! Come back! (Starts running after him)**

* * *

Everyone, but Cat, leaves until Adam gets to her

**Adam:** hey,you're the girl who I bumped into yesterday, right?

**Cat:** yeah

**Adam:** so, what did you want to talk about?

**Cat:** um, just wondering on why you and your siblings wanted to come to Hollywood Arts?

**Mary:** (comes in) hey Tori, what are you doing?

**Tori:** oh, hey, Mary (hugs her) we're just watching Cat and the new guy

**Mary**: is she the one with red hair?

**Tori:** yeah

**Mary:** why?

**Tori:** Cat happens to have a crush on that guy

**Mary:** oh, can I watch?

**Tori:** sure

They all watch

**Chase:** I wonder what that girl wants to talk to him about. Not like any girl has ever been actually interested in talking to him

**Bree:** what about Daniella and Kaitlyn

**Chase:** Daniella was playing us, and Kaitlyn is just plain creepy

**Bree:** (shrugs) wait, didn't he say that he met a cat with red hair?

**Leo:** yeah

They all look directly at Cat

**Donald:** huh, so I guess her name is Cat

**Tasha:** with really red hair

They all just observe

**Adam:** so he came here for a convention for inventors and investors

**Cat:** well, let's hope he gets someone, I mean if you want to live in Hollywood? I mean do you want to live here?

**Adam:** yeah it seems ok, are you ok? You seem tense

**Cat:** it's just, I get nervous around cute guys (Adam looks at her surprised) oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I just said that. I have to go to the bathroom (runs to the bathroom)

**Bree:** (walks to him) Adam, what happened with that girl?

**Adam:** well, she called me cute then ran off

**Bree:** she must have gotten nervous and ran off. Look I'll go talk to her and try to calm her down ok

**Adam:** ok

**Bree:** (walks into a hyperventilating Cat) um hey

**Cat:** ah! Who are you?!

**Bree:** it's ok; I'm Bree, Adam's sister

**Cat:** oh well it's nice to meet you

**Bree:** ok, look, I just need to know if you're ok?

**Cat:** I'm fine

**Bree:** then why did you run off and look all scared?

**Cat:** I don't know? Maybe there is something wrong with me

**Bree:** maybe you're denying that you're not nervous but you really are

**Cat:** yeah it could be, but why am I so nervous? All I said was that he was cute (puts her hands over her mouth) ah! I said it again (puts her hands down)

**Bree:** well maybe you do like him

**Cat:** but I don't even know him

**Bree:** ok, look, I have an idea

**Cat:** please tell me your idea

**Bree:** well look you want to get to know him, right?

**Cat:** yes more than anything

**Bree:** why don't you just be friends with him, and until you feel comfortable, then you can go out with each other. How does that sound?

**Cat:** ok, I can be friends with guys and be comfortable

**Bree:** ok, just try to relax for a while then you can go back out there

**Cat:** ok

Jade, Mary, Sam, and Tori come in

**Tori:** Cat, are you ok?

**Cat:** yeah, I'm starting to. Oh, guys, this is Bree, Adam's sister

**Tori:** oh, hi, I'm Tori that's Jade, Sam, and my cousin Mary

**Bree:** hi

**Tori:** wait, aren't you one of the new guys?

**Bree:** yeah, you go to Hollywood Arts?

**Tori:** well me, Cat, and Jade, but Mary starts on Monday

**Mary:** at least I'm not the only new kid

**Bree:** well me and my brothers were usually the new kids, so it's no surprise to us

They laugh

**Cat:** ok I think I'm ready to go out there again (she leaves)

**Jade: **so how long do you think it's going to be until she runs back in here

**Sam:** I give her a minute

They all roll their eyes at them while Cat walks to Adam

**Adam:** hey, are you ok or are you still nervous?

**Cat:** I'm fine; I just talked to your sister

**Adam:** and what did Bree say?

**Cat:** well, she said that we can be friends for now

**Adam:** oh ok

**Cat:** until I feel comfortable asking you out

**Adam:** cool

**Cat:** so you're into Taylor Swift?

**Adam:** (gasps) how did you know?

**Cat:** well it wasn't because of your profile

**Adam:** huh, I feel like I shouldn't believe you, but if you said you didn't then you didn't (they both smile) so what's your talent?

**Cat:** I can sing, dance, act, do special effects make-up, costume making, and juggle

**Adam:** you can juggle? That's so cool, can you show me?

**Cat:** yeah sure (gets three pieces of candy from her bra)

Everyone else were still spying on Cat and Adam

**Sam:** she keeps candy in her bra?

**Beck:** it's kind of odd

Cat starts to juggle

**Adam:** (claps and laughs) alright! This is so cool

They both start to laugh after she finishes

**Cat:** ta-da

**Adam:** that was awesome, and I never knew girls kept candy in their bra

**Cat:** well it's just me. You probably think it's weird

**Adam:** actually I don't, besides, whenever I go to frozen yogurt shops, I stash toppings in my jacket and hot butterscotch in my pants

* * *

**So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, sorry about the last disclaimer, luckily I have another pair do it, so Beck and Bree, please start**

**Beck: thanks Lois, she does not own anyone from Victorious**

**Bree:** **and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats (sees Jade glaring at her) Jade, why are you staring at me like that?**

**Jade: just to make sure you don't try anything on Beck**

**Beck: how many times do I have to tell you! I won't give in to any of the girls who try to flirt with me!**

**Jade: so you admit that Bree was trying to flirt with you?**

**Bree: what? I would never flirt with anyone who is taken**

**Jade: so if you didn't know that he had a girlfriend then you would want to flirt with him?**

**Beck: Jade! She would never flirt with me! She has a boyfriend!**

**Jade: what if you didn't have a boyfriend? Would you still flirt with him?!**

**Bree: no!**

**Jade: just admit that you have a crush on him**

**Beck: JADE!**

**Everyone starts to argue**

**Lois117: guys! Let's just get on with the story**

* * *

Cat laughs while Donald looks at his watch at the same time everyone else decides to leave. They all to walk towards Adam and Cat

**Mary and Chase:** it's time to go

They both start to look at each other and smile a bit

**Bree:** hey, guys, tick tock on the clock, it's time to go

**Chase:** oh yeah

**Mary: **right let's go, Cat

**Chase:** come on Adam, we better go home

They all leave Nözo. The lab rats were in the van

**Bree:** well, looks like Adam isn't the only one who has a crush

**Chase:** what do you mean, Bree?

**Bree: **uh, I know how you saw Mary

**Chase:** what do you mean about me looking at her?

**Bree:** oh come on, you know what I mean. You like her don't you?

**Chase:** maybe (Bree gives him a stern look) ok yes but-

**Bree:** but she looked at you the same way, so she must like you

**Adam:** aw, my little brother has a little crush, man that's a first

**Leo:** I know, never knew anyone would say that until now (van drives off)

**Tori:** so I see that you're starting to get comfortable

**Cat: **I know and we stash candy in our clothes ha ha!

**Tori:** speaking of which, what about you, Mary, and that other guy

**Mary:** who him?

**Tori:** yeah, he, and the way both of you guys looked at each other

**Mary:** well, he is really cute

**Jade:** wait, you think the nerdy looking kid looks cute?

**Mary:** he doesn't look nerdy

**Sam:** really?

**Mary:** well maybe a little, but he's like one of those cute, yet, nerdy guys

**Jade:** since when are nerds cute? I mean look at Robbie

**Tori:** oh come on, let's give him a chance, I mean we're giving Adam a chance so let's give this guy a chance

**Sam and Jade:** fine

The next day, it was 5:00pm, and André and Cat were working on a song for the Full Moon Jam

**André:** ok, I think we have the right lyrics and sound, now we just need a name. I was thinking "The Way"

**Cat:** "The Way?"

**André:** yeah, I mean it does repeat itself and that is the main subject

**Cat:** ok

**Sam:** (walks in) oh hey, André

**André:** hey, Sam

**Sam:** you just finished the song?

**André:** true chizz

**Cat:** ha-ha "chizz" every time it gets funnier

**André:** (phone rings) hello grandma, no grandma, you're just in the closet (hangs up the phone) hey guys, look, I have to go

**Sam:** is your grandma trapped in the closet again?

**André:** yeah. Later

**Cat and Sam:** bye

**Sam:** so, did you guys find a drummer yet?

**Cat:** no, why?

**Sam:** well, we might know someone who can be your drummer

**Cat:** are you suggesting that you can be our drummer?

**Sam:** what no, I meant a certain someone that we, and by that I mean you, just met yesterday

**Cat:** and who might this person be?

**Sam:** he starts with an A ends with an M

**Cat: **nope, I still don't know who you're talking about

**Sam:** there's a "da" in the middle

**Cat:** nope, I still don't know what you mean

**Sam:** I was talking about Adam

**Cat:** how do you know he plays drums?

**Sam:** well, while Bree and I were in the bathroom, she said that Adam plays drums, so I said that you and André need a drummer for the Full Moon Jam

**Cat:** so what's your point?

**Sam:** my point is that she suggested that Adam can be your drum man. Think about it, Cat, you two rehearsing with each other, that could be an opportunity for you guys to hang out more, know more about each other, and, like you said, you wanted to get to know him better, right?

**Cat:** well yeah

**Sam:** so you get a drummer and possibly some more info on this guy. It's a win win

**Cat:** well ok

**Sam:** cool let me just call Bree

**Cat:** kk

Sam goes into her room to quickly dials the number

**Bree:** hey Sam, what's up?

**Sam:** it worked

**Bree:** it did?

**Sam:** yeah

**Bree:** ok so when can you guys come over?

**Sam:** don't know? Let me check (goes over to Cat) hey, when can you and André be able to go over to Davenport's place?

**Cat:** I think around seven

**Sam:** cool (back with Bree) how does seven feel like?

**Bree:** that's great

**Sam:** alright, so see you at seven?

**Bree:** definitely

They both hang up

**Sam:** hey Cat, I'm going to call Goomer to drive us there

**Cat:** I'll just text André, but why can't we just take your motorcycle

**Sam:** because all three of us can't fit in it

**Cat:** oh yeah I forgot about that (texts André)

It was 7:10, and Sam, Cat, André, Dice, and Goomer are at the front door

**Dice:** man, look at the size of this place

**Sam:** I know right

André rings the doorbell and Leo answers it

**Leo:** hey guys! Bree told me you guys would be here

They all come in

**Cat:** wow this place is so ginubus

**Leo:** I think you mean ginormous

**Cat:** I always thought it was ginubus

**Leo:** (stares at Goomer) ok, quick question, what's with the big dude? (Pointing at Goomer)

**Sam:** he's our ride

**Dice:** and my client

**Leo:** in what?

**Dice:** oh, I manage his fighting career

**Leo:** but you're like 12

**Dice:** and a half

**Leo:** ok, let me just call Bree and Adam (walks upstairs) they're here

**Bree:** ok, let's just get his drum set ready

**Adam:** (uses his super strength to carry the set) ok I got the stuff

**Leo:** Adam, are you insane? You could be showing them your bionics

**Bree:** look just put them down and we'll grab them one by one

**Adam: **ok fine (gently puts them down and takes it apart with Bree and Leo) wait, before we go downstairs, is Cat there?

**Leo:** yes

**Adam:** yes!

They all go downstairs with a piece of equipment in their hands

**Goomer:** holy cheese! It's past me!

**Adam:** where? (Turns around)

**Dice:** Goomer, for the last time, he's not your past you, tell him, Sam

**Goomer:** Ssh quiet (he walks close to Adam) hello past me, welcome to the future I am future you

**Bree:** um Sam, what is going on with him, and why does he think that Adam is past him

**Sam:** (takes Bree and Leo to the corner) we saw your brother's profile, and now Goomer thinks that Adam is past him

They both nod

**Bree:** Goomer, there must be some misunderstanding; Adam is not past you, it's just that you guys have a lot in common

**Goomer: **oh, this must be very awkward for both of us

**Adam:** and to think that I would know my future

* * *

**I would like to apologize about Jade's misbehavior, so she won't be doing the next two disclaimers**

**Jade: oh, really, so is this like my punishment "mom"**

**Lois117: well, after what you did today, yes, this is your punishment "sweetie"**

**Jade:**** like I even care, I'm out of here, bye (leaves)**

**Lois117: as I was about to saying, please review about this chapter, or on Jade's behavior. Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello out there, after yesterday's mishap with Jade, I assure that she will behave for next time, but for now we have, Sam and Donald, take it away you two**

**Sam: thanks, Lois117 does not own anyone from Victorious or Sam and Cat**

**Donald: and she also does not own Lab Rats (sees Sam eating a Canadian Fat Cake) aren't those Canadian Fat Cakes illegal?**

**Sam: isn't making three teenagers into bionics, and hiding them out in your basement illegal as well?**

**Douglas: she got you there Donny**

**Donald: what are you even doing here? You're not even in this story**

**Douglas: I just thought that I could have a quick ****appearance**

**Lois117: get the fuck out, dude**

**Douglas: fine (leaves)**

**Lois117: and now, on to the story**

* * *

**Leo:** look, let's just finish getting the rest of the set out

**André:** do you guys need help carrying out your set?

**Leo:** yeah thanks

Everyone goes upstairs to get the rest

**Adam:** (walks next to Cat) hey, I just wanted to say thanks

**Cat:** for what?

**Adam:** letting me audition for your band, and letting me be your friend

**Cat:** wow, um, you're welcome

**Adam:** look I understand that you can be nervous, and that you just want to be friends

**Cat:** oh really?

**Adam:** yeah, I mean we just met, and I don't want to rush into a relationship, besides, one thing that person may look nice, but if you don't be careful, then the next thing you know it, they can be a giant monster in disguise (starts to make a monster impression)

Cat starts to laugh. The gang finished putting the drum set together until they found out they needed a symbol

**Bree:** Adam, did you make sure all the pieces were here?

**Adam:** yeah, but yet again, I might have skipped the number three

**Chase:** (walks in) I found this symbol downstairs in the l- (looks up) the-the-the loo

**Sam:** the loo?

**Chase:** yeah, they're British bathrooms

**Sam:** man, you are another Fredwad (takes the symbol from Chase then puts it on)

**Adam:** now observe (he performs for three minute)

**Cat:** (claps) wow, I never knew that you can drum it up that good

Adam clears his throat near Bree

**André:** you know, I think you can be able to be our drummer for the Full Moon Jam

**Chase:** what's a Full Moon Jam?

**Adam:** oh, is it when everyone turns into werewolves and do a wolf dance (does a thriller dance)

**Cat:** ha-ha-ha! That would be so cool and funny, but a bit scary

**André:** actually, it's a dance where students do a performance during a full moon

**Bree:** that sounds cool

**André:** oh trust me it is, so, Adam, do you want to be our drummer?

**Adam:** heck yeah, this is going to be so cool

**André:** alright so we practice every day after school, and Thursday is our sound check

**Dice:** we better get going; I have to get Goomer ready for his fight on Saturday

**Sam:** yeah, and I have to tear up some beacon

**Leo:** it's nice knowing you

**André:** yeah you too guys

They all say bye

**Adam:** wow, that Cat girl is so cool, and she even laughed at my monster joke

**Bree:** who would have known that anyone would laugh at your jokes, but first, Chase! What were you thinking?! You almost told them about the lab!

**Chase:** well, no one told me that they were going to be here

**Bree:** well, make sure it doesn't happen again

**Chase:** ok fine

Cat was in Goomer's car with everyone else

**Sam:** hey Cat, what were you and Adam talking about?

**Cat:** he just said thanks for letting him audition and him being my friend

**Sam:** yeah just "friends"

**Goomer:** ok, so Adam is not past me?

**Dice:** no Goomer, he's not your past you

**Goomer:** oooh

They arrive at the apartment after dropping André off at his house

**Sam: **alright, now where's mama's beacon (goes through the fridge) there you are (starts eating the raw beacon like a hungry dog)

**Cat:** I'm just going to go in my room (goes to her laptop and then sees a message on Sam's phone from Freddie) Sam! You got a text message from Freddie!

**Sam:** (comes running) oh my god

**Cat:** what! What is it!

**Sam:** Freddie said that he has a holiday from school for three months, and him and his mom are visiting his aunt here in Hollywood with Gibby and Spencer

**Cat:** oh my gosh they are

**Sam:** yep

**Cat:** well, that seems cool

**Sam:** should I invite them over?

**Cat:** yeah, maybe we can do some catching up

**Sam:** probably, hey look I have to call them

**Cat:** kk (Sam leaves and Cat quickly goes on her laptop and looks up pictures of Adam) huh, he is so hot (she starts to stalk him)

**Adam:** (he started dreaming about Cat and him rehearsing at his house) so how was it?

**Cat:** it was awesome (Cat starts rubbing his hands) especially the way you play the drums, real great

**Adam:** wow um thanks for that

**Cat:** you're welcome (she kisses him softly)

**Adam:** (eyes wide) what was that for?

**Cat:** I just wanted to know how it feels (winks) how did it feel?

**Adam:** it was ok

**Cat:** well, let's see if this feels fantastic (she starts to roughly kiss him) now how was that?

**Adam:** fantastic (Adam starts to wake up from his alarm clock for school) oh man, it's time already? (it as Monday) Ugh! (goes downstairs after he's gotten dressed) morning guys

**Everyone:** morning

Adam grabs some cereal

**Donald:** so, are you excited for your new school

**Chase:** I am, let's just hope the principal isn't like Perry

**Everyone:** Ugh

**Bree:** I know, even with her weird hobbies

**Leo:** oh yeah, how about the way she laughs

**Chase:** luckily, that won't bother us, for now

**Donald:** ok, now you guys better get ready because we have an hour before school starts

They finish eating and start to get ready, go back downstairs, and they ride in the minivan to school

**Leo:** bye, big D

**Donald:** bye, and make sure not to get in trouble, Leo, and that's for all of you guys too

The van starts to drive off, and they head inside the school

**Leo:** wow, this looks so cool with people in it

**Tori:** (walks towards them with everyone else) hey guys

**Everyone:** hey

**André:** so what do you think so far? (Points at two people dancing)

**Chase:** it's awesome

**Bree:** hey, what's up with the puppet?

**Robbie:** he doesn't like being called a puppet

**Rex:** yeah, and mind your own business

**Bree:** sorry, I was just asking

**Cat:** don't worry, he can be touchy

**Leo:** you mean the puppet?

**Tori:** yep, oh by the way, that's Robbie and Rex, André, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Mary

**Bree:** cool, I bet you already know Adam, but the other two are Chase and Leo

**Tori:** cool, what's your name again?

**Bree:** Bree, I also forgot yours

**Tori:** Tori

**Trina:** (walks in singing) _it's an all-night party that we're getting into, so you think it's all over and the joke is on you! _(She sees Tori) Uh Tori, who are they?

**Tori:** they're new here

**Trina:** oh, the newbies

**Tori:** yeah

**Trina:** well, I have to go keep singing (she leaves)

**Adam:** what was that?

**Tori:** my sister

**Chase:** no offense, but doesn't this school allow talented people here?

**Jade:** yeah, but it's a long story on how she got in

The bell starts to ring

**Bree:** ok that's weird; hey, do you guys know where all of these classes are?

Everyone shows their schedule and Tori tells them until it came to Adam

**Beck:** looks like your classes are with us

* * *

**So, now that the Lab Rats are finally in Hollywood Arts what do you think? Leave a comment or a review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 and I'm exhausted from typing, so Tasha and Goomer, please do disclaimer**

**Tasha: Lois117 does not own my family**

**Goomer: and she does not uwn me or my friends**

**Tasha: it's own not uwn**

**Goomer: I thought it was uwn**

**Tasha: now it's own, it always was own**

**Lois117: let's just get on with the story**

* * *

Mary and everyone else go to their classrooms. Soon Adam and the others are in Sikowitz's class

**Sikowitz:** well hello everyone, Adam will be our new student, so would you like to come up and say something about yourself? (Sips his coconut)

**Adam:** um sure (walks up) I'm Adam and I come from Mission Creek

**Cat:** what was your last school like?

**Adam:** it was a nightmare with the principal always putting everyone down and bullies, oh but one time me, Leo, and Chase did a prank on Trent thinking that a ghost was after him

Everyone started to laugh and Adam sits next to Cat

**Sikowitz:** ok class, now we are going to continue our lesson in staying in character. Ok, now Cat and Adam, come up here (both come up) ok, now you must read from this script, and remember, always stay in character no matter what

They both nod

**Cat:** oh Joey, this night looks so beautiful don't you think?

**Adam:** yes, the night does look beautiful Samantha, even with the moon shining through your hair (he gently strokes it, and they both lean in for a kiss, but Sikowitz stops them by blowing a trumpet)

**Both:** ahhhh!

**Sikowitz:** what did I tell you? You have to stay in character no matter what, now from where we left off

**Adam:** through your hair (he gently strokes it again then they both lean in for a kiss. They start to kiss until Sikowitz hits them with a ball, but they keep kissing)

**Sikowitz:** very good work, now let's hope you remember it for the next time, now please take your seats

They break off the kiss, and they start to feel sparks, then they sit in their seats, listening to Sikowitz until the bell rings. After their other classes, it was already lunch time

**Tori:** so ,how is Hollywood Arts so far, guys?

**Chase:** it's weird but awesome

**Beck:** you're going to get used to it in a few weeks

**Bree:** well this seems cool, oh, and I even got to sing, and the teacher said that I have great vocals

**Tori:** cool, how about you, Mary?

**Mary:** this seems so cool, but I keep hearing about this Full Moon Jam

**Tori:** oh, it's where students get to sing songs

**Mary:** oh cool. Is it too late to participate?

**André:** not really, but you have to talk to Mr. Sikowitz about it

**Mary:** oh ok. Can one of you guys come with me after school?

**Chase:** I'll go with you

**Mary:** ok cool

They both catch a glimpse of each other smile

**Tori:** oh, how about you, Adam?

**Adam:** it's actually really cool

**Jade:** really? Even with Mr. Sikowitz's lesson in staying in character

**Cat and Adam:** it was great (they both blush)

**Adam:** it was fine

**Jade and Tori:** mmhm

**Cat:** what?

**Jade:** nothing

**Bree:** what is going on? (Tori whispers to Bree) no way…for reals…OMG

**Mary:** what is it, Bree? (Bree whispers to Mary) huh! Whoa

**Chase:** whoa what? (Mary whispers to Chase)

**Leo: **ok, what are you guys talking about? (Chase whispers to Leo) oh boy (bell rings) ok, that is never going to get normal

**Robbie:** just another thing you're going to get used to

It was after school and Cat, André, and Adam were about to rehearse

**André:** ok now Adam, do you know how to read sheet music?

**Adam:** no

**André:** ok, instead read these instructions that will tell you what to hit. Got it?

**Adam:** uh, yeah

**André:** Cat, here are the lyrics for the song so that you won't forget

**Cat:** kk

**André:** ok, now is everyone ready (both Adam and Cat nod yes and André grabs his keyboard piano) _what we gotta do right here is go back like in the time_

**Cat:** _I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it_

**André:** _say I'm thinking about her, every second, every hour, do my singing in the shower, picking petals off the flowers like do she love, do she love me not, I ain't a player I just_

**Cat:**_ You give me that kind of something, want it all the time, need it every day, on a scale of one to 10, I'm at 100 never get enough I can't stay away, if you want it, I got it, I got it every day you can get whatever you need from me, stay by your side, I'll never leave you, and I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper, so don't you worry, baby you got me, I-I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got, my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees it babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way, I love it, ooh baby I love the way, oh I love the way, the way you love me, oh, it's so crazy you got my heart jumping when you out your lips on mine, and baby this ain't no question, q-q-question, boy I know just what you like, so if you need it I got it, I got it every day, be your lover, your friend, you find it all in me, stay by your side, I'll never leave you, say I ain't going nowhere, cause you're a keeper so don't you worry, baby you got me, I-I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees babe, but I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way, I love it, oh baby I love the way, oh I love the way, the way I love you_

**André:** _I make you feel do fine, make you feel so fine, I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind, you a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time, say in bed, you're feeling lonely, so you sleep in mine, call me, watch a movie with me, American Beauty, Bruce Almighty, that's groovy, come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get board of them, but baby you an adventure, so let me come and explore you_

**Cat:**_ so don't you worry baby you got me, I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees it babe, but I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, baby I love the way, I love the way, ooh I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, baby I love the way, ooh I love the way, the way I love you, the way I love you, you, you, yeah, oooh, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, the way I love you_

Adam looks at Cat shocked on how good she can sing

**André:** I think it was cool, how about you guys

**Adam:** she-I mean the song, that was awesome-not, not that I'm saying that she wasn't awesome-I mean she is great-I mean both the song and you guys sound…yeah

**André:** (looks in confusion) ok, how about you, Cat? What did you think?

**Cat:** it was cool

**André:** ok, so we all agree that it was alright

**Cat:** (claps) yay! I love it when things are alright!

**Adam:** me too, woohoo!

**André:** ok, so we should meet up tomorrow for our next practice, and on Thursday for our sound check

**Adam:** yeah cool man

**Cat:** kk (André leaves) hey Adam, are you ok?

**Adam:** yeah, fine, perfect, why?

**Cat:** well, you seem a bit nervous

**Adam:** well, I never knew you could sing like an angel

**Cat:** aw, that's so sweet

They both start to blush until Mary and Chase barge in looking for Cat

**Mary:** Cat, we need your help

**Cat:** sure, what is it?

**Chase:** well, Mr. Sikowitz said if we're going to participate in any activities that involves performance on stage, we have to do this thing called the "Bird Scene"

**Cat:** oh man, I totally forgot about that

**Adam:** wait, what is the "Bird Scene" anyways?

**Cat:** it's when new students who want to participate in anything that involves going up on stage have to perform the "Bird Scene" and pass or else they don't get to perform at all

**Mary:** wait, so what you're saying is if me, Chase, Adam, Bree, and Leo have to do some "Bird Scene" and pass or else we don't get to perform at all?

**Cat:** yeah

* * *

**What do you guys think about Adam and Cat's awkward moment? Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good news, I just got my first review by Love jogie, and I would like to say thanks for giving me a sign that says that someone is reading, so now we have Jade, who is out of punishment, and Leo doing the disclaimer**

**Leo: Lois117 does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

**Lois117: where's Jade (sees Jade making out with Beck) Jade, the disclaimer**

**Jade: oh, right, um she doesn't own anyone from Victorious, Sam and Cat, or ICARLY (continues kissing Beck)**

**Leo: my eyes! They're bleeding! I think I'm going blind!**

**Lois117: let's just get on with the story**

* * *

It was already Tuesday, and Bree and Leo already got the news

**Bree:** I'm a bit nervous, what if we fail?

**Leo:** don't worry we practiced all night

**Tori:** (walks to them) hey guys, I heard that you have to perform the "Bird Scene" in Mr. Sikowitz's class

**Chase:** we know, and to tell you the truth, we're very nervous

**Mary:** yeah, we had to practice all night to get this perfect

**Adam:** and I had to spend six more hours in putting on a dress

**Tori:** wait, it took you six hours for you to put on a dress?

**Leo:** just don't ask on how he got help to put on the dress

**Tori:** look, I would really like to help you, but it's against the rules

**Bree:** wait, there are rules to this thing?

**Tori:** I know, I was surprised too (bell starts to ring) we better get to class, come on, Adam

**Adam:** oh right, I forgot I have classes with you and the others, see you guys later

**Everyone:** later

They all run to their classes

**Mr. Sikowitz:** ah Adam, so glad you can make it. I also hear that you are going to perform the "Bird Scene"

**Adam:** yep, but can I do it after school

**Mr. Sikowitz:** of course (starts his lesson)

It was already lunch time and Jade and Beck were talking about their date from last night while everyone else was eating their lunch

**Mary:** hey Tori, why are all the salads just one big lettuce leaf

**Tori:** no one knows (gets a text from James) eehh! It's him again

**Mary:** oh you mean James?

**Tori:** wait, how do you know that? I didn't tell anyone about him

**Mary:** no, but your mom did

**Tori: **she can never stop gossiping

**Bree:** wait James who?

**Mary:** Diamond

**Bree:** (spits out her drink then starts to choke) Thee James Diamond from Big Time Rush?

**Tori:** yeah

**Bree:** you're saying that smoking hot-

**Trina:** (walks in singing and then jams in between her sister and cousin) hey little sister, little cousin, who both aren't as talented as moa

**Tori: **what do you want now, Trina?

**Trina:** oh nothing (tries to get a glimpse of her phone to see the text from James)

**Mary:** Trina, are looking through her phone?

**Tori:** again, look it be really nice if you didn't do this every time he texts me

**Mary:** oh please it's not like she can learn to be nice (leans near Bree, Chase, and Adam) not like she can learn anything

Everyone, but Trina, start to laugh

**Trina:** oh please, you've been here for like a day, and now you think you're cool all of a sudden, you don't even know anything

**Mary:** I may not know anything on how this place works, and I also don't know how a talentless hag like you got in this place

Trina leaves in insult

**Jade:** that was actually pretty cool

**Mary:** thanks

They both high five

**Leo:** I have to agree, but wasn't that a bit harsh to your own cousin?

**Mary:** hey, you should know how our family is when it comes to that (points at Trina who starts to sing and a group of kids quickly move to another table)

**Leo:** I see

It was already after school, and the lab rats already did the "Bird Scene" until they made mistake of saying

**Bree:** so how was it?

**Mr. Sikowitz:** terrible

**Chase:** did we do something wrong, and, if so, can we be able to fix it?

**Mr. Sikowitz:** well you did do something wrong, but I can't tell you

**Adam:** why not?

**Mr. Sikowitz:** because a good actor is able to pin point what their mistake was, now go home

They start to walk through the hallway

**Tori:** (walks to them) hey guys, how did it go?

**Mary:** he said we were terrible

**Tori:** well, why did he think you guys were terrible?

**Chase:** probably one of us messed it up for all of us

**Bree:** what's that supposed to mean? Besides, I know that I was perfect

**Adam:** oh please, you weren't even that convincing

**Leo:** you couldn't even pass as a woman

**Mary:** like you could

**Leo:** oh what, now you're putting the blame on me? For all we know you messed up your whole dialogue

**Chase:** hey don't go blaming this on her

**Bree:** what if it was you who messed this up for all of us

**Tori:** ok, let's not get this to our heads (they all start to argue) guys! (They all stop) listen! I think that I can help you

**Adam:** whoa, how? But can we skip with helping me put on the dress?

**Tori:** uh, yeah sure, but not here, how about at Nözu? (sees Robbie Jade, and Beck) guys, what are you doing here?

**Robbie:** Cat and André called us

**Tori:** for what?

**Beck:** they needed us to help them carry some stuff in for their sound check

**Adam:** uh man I forgot about that

**Jade:** well, Cat and André haven't started practicing, and they were waiting for us

**Adam:** look guys, I have to go (they run to the auditorium) guys, look, sorry I'm late

**André:** don't worry; we understand that you were doing the "Bird Scene"

**Adam:** yeah quick question, what if it turned out to be terrible?

**Cat:** that would be hard to aner

**Rex:** I think you mean answer

**André:** look we just need your help in getting some of the stuff in here in order to get ready for Thursday

They all go to the back of the school where a truck was with some equipment and Adam sees Beck help Jade with something heavy

**Beck:** here, let me help you with that

**Jade: **thanks, babe (kisses him thanks)

**Beck:** no problem (They smile as they walk away)

**Adam:** (sees Cat struggling) hey easy (touches her hand and they both feel sparks then smile) let me help you with that

**Cat:** thanks (they both lift up the speaker) so did Mr. Sikowitz tell you what you did wrong?

**Adam:** no, we just told him how it was

**Cat:** oh boy, you shouldn't have done that

**Adam:** why?

**Cat:** that's what you did wrong; you questioned your performance

**Adam:** wait so if we questioned it, then we get the whole thing wrong?

**Cat:** yeah, Tori couldn't believe it either when she stood up to Mr. Sikowitz in front of the entire class

**Adam:** wow (they both put the speaker down then both start to stare at each other) we should get the rest of the stuff

**Cat:** um, yeah, right

They both get the rest of the stuff out

* * *

**If anyone is out there, then please review. Thanks to Love jogie for letting me know that there should be some Bade moments. Let me know what you guys think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, another chapter and I am pumped because I drank A LOT of coffee with A LOT of SUGAR! So, I have Chase and Robbie to do the disclaimer**

**Robbie: Lois117 does not own Victorious, Sam and Cat, and ICARLY**

**Chase: and she does not own Lab Rats. By the way, I know you didn't say olive juice**

**Lois117: you're bionic hearing must be off**

**Chase: my bionic hearing is perfect**

**Lois117: (whispers) like the rest of you**

**Chase: what did you say?**

**Lois117: I said let's get on with the story**

* * *

**Robbie:** is that everything?

**André:** yeah it should be (goes to the truck then comes back) yeah, that's everything, thanks guys

**Beck:** no problem

**Robbie:** later guys

They both leave

**André:** ok, right now we should rehearse for an hour, ok guys?

**Cat:** kk

They already rehearse for one hour then Adam gets a call with the drum ringtone and Cat laughs

**Adam:** hello…ok, I'm there (hangs up) hey guys, look, I have to go

**Cat:** ok bye

**Adam:** later

Already at the house with Bree, Chase, and Leo

**Leo:** what happened?

**Donald:** well, apparently I have a mission for you guys (takes them to the lab and shows them a picture of a nuclear power plant) this nuclear power plant seems to be unstable, and I need you guys to fix whatever problem there is

They all change in their mission suits then leave. Meanwhile at Nözu

**Tori:** where are those guys?

**Mary:** I don't know, you know what, I'll just call Chase

**Tori:** wait, why do you have Chase's number? (Starts to smile a little)

**Mary:** no reason (starts to look nervous then Tori starts to stare down at her) ok, look, I just asked for his number so that we can have a little talk after you guys left

**Tori:** uh huh yeah "talk"

**Mary:** (she rolls her eyes and dials her phone) Chase, where the heck are you?!

**Chase:** (already at the power plant) look, something came up, maybe you can tell us tomorrow?

**Mary:** ok, fine (she hangs up) something came up, and he wants me to tell him tomorrow

**Tori:** well, did you ask Sikowitz about your performance?

**Mary:** yeah why?

**Tori:** there's your mistake, you questioned your performance

**Mary:** wait we can't question him? Why?

**Tori: **Sikowitz believes that good actors don't question their performance

**Mary:** so we can't ask him?

**Tori:** no, but you can stand up to him, and say that you don't care what he or anyone else thinks

**Mary:** ok, thanks, Tori

**Tori:** no problem, oh, and good luck tomorrow

**Mary:** thanks

They both leave. The Lab Rats already completed their mission and it was already 10:00pm

**Bree:** ugh, I'm so tired right now. I'm going to bed

**Adam and Chase:** me too, race you!

They both run upstairs, while Bree walks. On Wednesday, they're at school

**Mary:** (walks to them) what happened to you guys? I thought you were going to meet Tori and me at Nözu

**Leo:** it's just that our dad called us for…our medical exam, we passed

**Adam:** and I didn't even study

**Mary:** well, you guys should have at least told me and Tori instead of making us wait up for you guys

**Bree:** look, we're sorry the next time something comes up we'll let you know ok

**Mary:** ok, oh, and before I forget, Tori said that we should stand up for ourselves and not question our performance

**Chase:** wait, why can't we question it?

**Mary:** Mr. Sikowitz believes that a good actor doesn't question their performance (bell rings) we better get going

They all leave to their classrooms until Adam bumps into Cat

**Cat:** hey Adam

**Adam:** hey Cat

**Cat:** I was wondering if you have… (Looks at his locker) decorated your locker?

**Adam:** wait we can decorated our lockers?

**Cat:** yeah it's school tradition

**Adam:** cool

They walk to their classrooms

**Cat:** hey, so why were you walking fast yesterday after practice?

**Adam:** I…Uh…Had…To go to the doctor

**Cat:** oh, well, are you ok?

**Adam: **yeah, I'm fine

**Cat: **oh, because I was worried about you…and for our performance because you're our drummer

**Mr. Sikowitz:** (walks in) ok now class we are going to practice convincing acting, now Tori and Jade, come up (they both come up) now Tori, pretend that you are a sales woman trying to convince the customer, which is you Jade, in buying a cell phone

**Adam:** wait, but where's the phone?

**Mr. Sikowitz:** there is no phone, it's just pretending (Adam nods and Mr. Sikowitz faces Tori and Jade again) ok now begin

Jade pretends to walk in

**Tori:** hello valuable customer, how can I help you?

**Jade:** yes, I am looking for a phone

**Tori:** ah, yes, how about this phone? (puts her hand up like a phone is actually there) this pare phone had its own Wi-Fi and you can face chat

**Adam:** oh I'll buy it!

**Mr. Sikowitz:** Adam, it's just pretend, there is no phone

**Adam: **oh well that's a rip off

**Jade:** oh, well, what else does the pare phone have?

**Tori:** well, it has long distance calls, can store mass data, and has preloaded apps and songs

**Jade:** let me see another phone

**Tori:** but this phone can store mass data of anything

**Jade:** I don't care I want to see another one

**Tori:** but it's indestructible

**Jade:** so if I pour this soda on it then nothing will happen?

**Tori:** correct, so do you want to see a tacky phone, or this high tech phone?

**Jade:** I'll take it (pours soda on her hand)

**Tori:** Jade!

**Jade:** you said it was indestructible

**Mr. Sikowitz:** take your seats (they both sit back down) now that is what convincing acting is, it's like selling your act and not letting some tacky act get bought. Now, I will write down tips and you must note them down

They all get their notebooks out as Mr. Sikowitz writes down some stuff on the board

**Cat:** (in her thoughts) what happened to me? Why can't I just ask Adam out? I've asked out some guys, but with him, it feels different, ugh, why did I have to ask about his locker? I feel so stupid

**Adam:** (in his thoughts) Cat seems real nice I feel like I want to ask her out, but I might be rushing into this thing, and she might reject me, and I wonder how I'm going to decorate my locker? Probably like the one back home

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a short chapter, but to make it up to you guys, I'll try to see if I can get a another chapter up as soon as possible. Please review**

**Chase: hey, Lois117**

**Lois117: Chase! What the heck are you doing here**

**Chase: just wanted to tell you how much of a coincidence Mary looks and talks exactly like you**

**Lois117: (laughs nervously) see you next chapter**

**Chase: but I wasn't finished-**

**I throw a bang ball on the ground, causing Chase to cough, and once the smoke clears up, I am on Guru Pitka's (The Love Guru's) elephant with Rajneesh (Guru's servant)**

**Guru Pitka and Lois117: start the elephant, Rajneesh!**

**Rajneesh: Marisava! (they ride off)**

**Chase: ok, now that was weird**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, so if you read the bottom of chapter 10, then you will see me escaping that awkward scene with Guru Pitka (The Love Guru) Rajneesh, and Marisava the elephant. Now I have the main couple here Cat and Adam here, so can you start with the disclaimer**

**Adam and Cat are making out**

**Lois117: um, guys (they keep kissing) GUYS! (they immediately stop) the disclaimer, remember?**

**Adam: oh right, Lois117 does not own Lab Rats**

**Cat: and she does not own Victorious, Sam and Cat, ICARLY, or Big Time Rush**

**Lois117: oh, now you just gave away one of the chapters! But yes, Big Time Rush will be in this story soon, so let's get on with the story**

**Cat: you do kind of look like Mary**

**Adam: oh yeah I can kind of see that**

**Lois117: do not give Chase any ideas!**

* * *

It was already lunch time

**Tori:** hey, I finally figured out what song I'm going to perform, it's called "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake

**Mary:** wait, you're finally going to sing a cover (the Lab Rats come in walking and Mary spots Chase) excuse me guys I have to go do something (walks to Chase) Chase, can I talk to you in private?

**Chase:** yeah sure (they walk to the end of the school) what do you want to talk about?

**Mary:** look Chase, I was hoping that yesterday you would meet me and Tori at Nözu, and after everyone left, I was hoping that you would stay with me afterwards to just talk and hang out for a while

**Chase:** you mean like a date?

**Mary:** ok you can call it that

**Chase:** well, why didn't you just ask me out?

**Mary:** because most guys would either have a girlfriend or just reject me

**Chase:** well, the truth is that I do have feelings for you

**Mary: **whoa, really because I also started to have feelings for you

**Chase:** wow, so I guess we're on the same page

**Mary:** how about after school we go to this place called "Bots"

**Chase:** for our date?

**Mary:** yeah

**Chase:** yeah sure, but can it be after we do the "Bird Scene?"

**Mary:** yeah cool

Chase and Mary walk back to the table with their hands together

**Bree:** so what were you guys talking about?

**Chase:** we were just talking about our date later

**Cat:** (in her mind) oh come on! Tori's cousin can ask out a boy but I can't!

**Tori:** that's so cool

**Jade:** guess it's true that some nerdy guys can get a girl

**Chase:** thank-hey! I am not nerdy

**Bree:** yeah you are

**Chase:** no I'm not

**Adam:** then what do you do over the weekend?

**Chase:** homework and if so extra credit

**Leo:** yeah and you're not nerdy

Sinjin comes and takes a picture

**Jade:** Sinjin, what are you doing?

**Sinjin:** taking pictures

**Beck:** pictures of what?

**Sinjin:** the Davenport kids, and Chase's possible girlfriend

**Robbie:** wait, how did you that Chase and Mary are going on a date?

**Sinjin:** I eavesdropped and recorded it

**André:** doesn't that seem a bit creepy?

**Sinjin:** you call it eavesdropping I call it publicity for more followers. I need more followers (leaves)

**Leo:** who was that guy?

**Beck:** that was Sinjin?

**Bree:** is he usually creepy?

**Robbie:** pretty much

**Tori:** it's mostly us he creeps on

**Mary:** why does he usually creep up on you guys?

**Rex:** that's just how he rolls, so we just get used to it

**Adam:** ok, now that puppet is getting creepy now

**Chase:** you're not the only one

Bell rings

**Tori:** we better get to class

**Chase:** yeah, we can't be late I'm hoping to keep a record of being on time to class

**Jade:** yeah Chase, you're definitely "not" nerdy

It was already after school, and the Lab Rats, including Mary, just did the "Bird Scene"

**Mary:** you know what I think, we did pretty great

**Bree:** you know what, she's right, fail us if you want, but that won't change the fact that we did our hardest

**Chase:** and if that didn't pass then we really don't care

**Mr. Sikowitz:** well, I must say, you finally get that a good actor knows not to depend on the people and their decision, but on their decision on how their performance is, you passed the "Bird Scene!"

**Everyone:** woo-hoo! (They all high five and leave his classroom)

**Leo:** we passed! We passed!

**Adam:** this is awesome! I have to go tell Cat! ...and André because they're my band mates (at the auditorium) Cat! (Runs, hugs, and spins Cat around) guess what!

**Cat:** what happened?

**Adam:** we passed the "Bird Scene!"

**Cat: **oh my god yes! I'm so happy for you…and that you can be able to be at the Full Moon Jam

**Adam:** yeah (they quickly break off the hug) we better get practicing

**Cat:** yeah we just have to wait for André, his grandma thought there was another her but it was just a mirror

**Adam:** oh, I always thought there was another me, but Mr. Daven-I mean my dad told me it was just a mirror and the spoon

**Cat:** that's so funny, isn't confusing things funny?

**Adam:** well, now that you put it that way I guess it is (they both start to laugh)

**Cat:** hey Adam, there's this fight on Saturday and Dice said that I can bring as much people as I want so I was hoping that you and your siblings can come to the fight

**Adam:** yeah sounds cool

**Cat:** ok, cool let me just call Dice (calls Dice)

**Dice:** (Dice and Goomer were at Sam and Cat's house with Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer all laughing) oh hey, Cat, you're never going to believe who is here

**Cat:** yeah, yeah, yeah look I decided to invite Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo so can you get tickets for them?

**Dice:** yeah, I already have tickets for Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie, André, and Mary, Tori's cousin I never met, so it's no problem getting tickets for you and your "friend"

**Cat:** thanks

Dice hangs up

**Sam:** so Melanie comes and tosses her curly fries, kisses her on the mouth, and runs off

**Freddie:** (laughing) no way, then what?

**Sam:** so I made her drink dirty sock water, rub a cod on her face, and blow a ram's horn

**Spencer:** (laughing) what did she do when she found out?

**Sam:** we just danced around saying that I tricked Cat

**Gibby:** ah, the same old Sam with the crazy pranks

**Freddie:** hey, remember that time where you made an exploding muffin basket?

**Sam:** oh yeah, it took out Lobert's wart

**Dice:** who's Lobert again? I forgot

**Spencer:** our annoying door man

**Goomer:** what did you do with the wart?

**Gibby:** he had to go to the hospital and get it reattached

**Dice:** well, that stunt sounds pretty insane, but awesome at the same time

Back at Hollywood Arts

**Adam:** so what kind of fight is it

**Cat:** MMA

**Adam:** mama?

**Cat:** I thought that too, but it actually stands for mixed martial arts

**Adam:** I don't even know what that is, but it sounds awesome

**Cat:** it is, but it can also be dangerous

**Adam:** hey, whatever is dangerous can be fun

**Cat:** like the Gorilla Club

**Adam:** what's a Gorilla Club?

**Cat:** it's like an arcade only with really dangerous games

**Adam:** cool!

**André:** (comes running) ok guys I was able to calm down grandma, so let's get started

**Cat:** oh and before we get started, I want to let you know that Adam passed the "Bird Scene"

**André:** cool, man, congrats

**Adam:** thanks dude

They fist pump

**André:** ok, now we have to start rehearsal

They start rehearsal for a few hours. After a few hours, André leaves

**Adam:** hey Cat, remember that question you asked about my locker?

**Cat:** oh yeah I was just curious

**Adam: **well I finally figured out what I wanted to do to it; I'm going to need random strands of hair, a long green bouncy toy, Christmas lights, and pieces of old launches which I will call my new tum tum yum yums

**Cat:** he-he tum tum yum yums that's so funny

**Adam:** why do you think I chose the name?

* * *

**Looks like Cat and Adam are starting to get closer as friends, hmm. I want to know what you think of the story. Review. Bye for today**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, sorry that I'm updating late, I had internet problems because it's low signal or something, so I have Mr. Sikowitz and Donald**

**Mr. Sikowitz: Lois117 does not own my students and their friends**

**Donald: and she does not own my family**

**Mr. Sikowitz: mind me asking, but where did you get that wig? It looks so real**

**Donald: it's not a wig, it's my actual hair (Sikowitz pulls his hair) ow! Let go!**

**Mr. Sikowitz: so it is, so it is**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary and Chase were at Bots

**Mary:** (laughing) I can't believe you made some guy named Trent think there were ghosts

**Chase:** not only that one of the teachers zapped Principal Perry making her twitch

**Mary:** (laughing) I can't believe how weird your family's life is

**Chase:** well I mean he is an inventor so some of his inventions can go hey wire like this one time, I used his memory wiper, instead Leo-

**Mary:** oh isn't Leo that little kid?

**Chase:** yeah, anyways Leo accidentally erased 24 years of his memory making him think that he was 15 again, so I tried to fix it, then he thought he was four years old, luckily, we were able to fix it

**Red robot:** would you two like some deserts?

**Mary:** sure, I'll take an ice cream sundae

**Chase:** I'll have the same

**Red robot:** very well then (leaves)

**Chase:** man, I still can't believe that there is a restaurant with robots as waiters

**Mary:** me neither, Tori has been telling me to come here

**Chase:** well, I guess you made the right choice. So, why did your parents decide to come here anyways?

**Mary:** well, they wanted to be close to family, and since they knew I could sing, they wanted me to enroll in Hollywood Arts. What about you guys?

**Chase:** well, our dad was invited to a convention that has inventors and investors, so if they invest we get to live here

**Mary:** well, let's hope that he gets someone to invest

**Chase:** me too, so far I love this school unlike our old school

**Mary:** how was your old school like?

**Chase:** it was a nightmare with the weird, yet, mean principal

**Mary:** I see you don't like her

**Chase:** who does? She runs the school like it's some sort of prison

**Dice:** (comes in with Goomer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer then spots Mary) no way! Mary!

**Mary:** Dice! No way, dude! (Immediately gets up)

**Dice:** how come you didn't tell me you were here?

**Mary:** I was actually going to tell you (looks at Chase) oh, and I want you to meet someone (goes over to Chase) Chase, this is Dice, we go way back

**Dice:** oh hey, you're that guy who found the symbol in the bathroom or as you call it the "loo"

**Chase:** hey, so how do you guys know each other?

**Mary:** oh, well, my dad knows his mom since they're work partners

**Dice:** so, what are you doing here?

**Mary:** I'm on a date with Chase, and I go to Hollywood Arts with my cousin Tori

**Sam:** oh, now I recognize you, we were with Bree trying to calm Cat

**Mary:** yeah, and you were from ICARLY with Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer

**Sam:** speaking of which, Fredwad one meet Fredwad two (points at Chase)

**Blue robot:** please clear the path for it is a fire hazard

Everyone sits at a table next to where Chase and Mary are sitting

**Mary:** Sam, why did you call Chase Fredwad two?

**Sam:** well, Freddie is somewhat of an inventor, and they're into techy stuff, so doesn't Chase do the same?

**Chase:** if you mean by the same mass of intelligence then yes, by the way, I didn't know you can invent

**Freddie:** well, some stuff do turn out to be failures like when I tried to do a 3-D effect, but it just messed up people's sight

**Chase:** but didn't that help with people whose sight was already messed up

**Freddie:** I forgot about that part

**Chase:** (phone rings) hey…ok… I'm on my way (hangs up) look, guys, I have to go

**Mary:** but what about our date?

**Chase:** look my dad needs me right now, maybe tomorrow I promise

**Mary: **ok fine (while he leaves quickly, she looks both hurt and disappointed as the Red robot comes with the two ice cream sundaes) does anyone want Chase's ice cream?

**Goomer:** I'll take it! (Quickly eats the ice cream)

Adam, Bree, and Chase were running to the lab for training. After training

**Chase:** Mr. Davenport, can I talk to you?

**Donald:** yeah sure

**Chase:** well, before you called, I was on a date with a girl named Mary, and I think I hurt her after I left her at the restaurant

**Donald:** look, I'm sorry, but you know that training is necessary for your missions

**Chase: **can you at least give me a day off tomorrow?

**Donald:** but I give you day offs during the weekend

**Chase:** please and I promise to make up any time I have missed on Friday

**Donald:** are you sure you want to make up any time you missed?

**Chase:** please

**Donald:** alright then

**Chase: **yes!

Thursday, it was after school and everyone just finished decorating their lockers

**Adam:** ok, later, guys, I have to go to rehearsals now

**Everyone:** later

**Chase:** (walks towards Mary) hey Mary

**Mary:** (smiles) hey Chase, what's up?

**Chase:** look, after last night, I would like to apologize, I had to go to training

**Mary:** in what?

**Chase:** in…in…um… Robot Throw Down match with Leo (walks towards Leo)

**Leo:** what? (Chase gives him a look) oh, yeah, the Robot Throw Down

**Mary:** oh I've heard of those

**Chase:** (in surprise) you have?

**Mary:** yeah

**Chase:** well, we're retired, but we're training just in case there is a challenge

**Mary:** ok

**Chase:** so, are we cool?

**Mary:** yeah

**Chase:** great because I was hoping to finish our date

**Mary:** (smiles) that is so sweet, thanks, Chase

They leave while holding hands. Adam just got to the auditorium but no one is there

**Adam:** hello, is anyone here?

**Cat:** (comes from behind) boo!

**Adam:** (turns around startled) ah! Oh god Cat, it's just you

**Cat:** (laughs) did I scare you too much?

**Adam:** yeah pretty much, just let me try to get my heart back to normal (Cat helps Adam sit down and relax for one minute) ok, I think I'm good

**Cat:** ok

**Adam:** hey where's André?

**Cat:** he said he was going to run late (phone rings) hello…what…without you…ok…fine (hangs up) turns out he can't come

**Adam:** how about we practice without him?

**Cat:** I don't know because he usually helps me with the music

**Adam:** I mean we can try if you're up to it

**Cat:** well, ok then (they practice for about two hours, and, as it turns out, they sound ok) oh my gosh, I did it without him for the first time

**Adam:** see, I knew we were able to practice without him

They hug and spin around. They look into each other's eyes and they start to kiss for a few seconds, but they get startled about what they did and they soon let go

**Cat:** did we just-

**Adam:** yeah I think we did

Soon they run out of the building and Cat sees Sam with Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer

**Sam:** hey Cat, are you ok?

**Cat:** me and Adam kissed

**Sam:** you and Adam kissed?

**Cat:** I mean it was ok when I kissed him in acting class-

**Sam:** wait, wait, you guys kissed before this? That's awesome high five!

**Cat:** no, no high five!

**Sam:** why? This is great! You kissed a guy twice

**Cat:** a guy who I barely know

**Sam:** starting to, look, just tell me what happened

**Cat:** well we just finished rehearsal without André, since he couldn't come, and we sounded great, since Adam suggested that we practice without him. He hugged me while spinning me around, and then it just happened

**Sam:** wait, let me just ask, how was it?

**Cat:** it was so great

**Sam:** if it was great then why are you so freaked out?

**Cat:** what if he wants to be just friends?

**Gibby:** that would just be awful for you

**Sam, Freddie, and Spencer:** Gibby!

**Sam:** oh, guys, this is Cat, Cat this is Spencer and Gibby

**Cat:** well hello

**Spencer and Gibby:** hey

* * *

**So they kissed the second time, hmmm what do you think of the kissing scene. Good/Bad? Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Marishka Hargetay, I am the Guru Pitka, also known as the love Guru, sadly, Lois117 was busy with some story stuff, so she ask me if I could take over for her, and help Jade and Beck with couple problems, I know, it is wierd. Ranjneesh, take out the two people who shall be reading the disclaimer**

**Rajneesh: Chase! Tori! It is your turn for the disclaimer!**

**Chase: easy, Rajneesh, I have super sensative hearing**

**Rajneesh: well, it is yours and Tori's turn to do the disclaimer**

**Tori: thanks for letting us know, Rajneesh, Lois117 does not own anyone of my friends**

**Chase: nor does she own any of my family members (elephant makes his sound) what's with the elephant?**

**Guru Pitka: that is Marisava, it must be his feeding time, Rajneesh**

**Tori: well he's adorable**

* * *

Adam just got home until Donald, Tasha, Bree, and Leo see him nervous

**Tasha: **Adam, are you ok?

**Leo:** why do you have lipstick on your lips?

**Adam: **oh man

**Bree:** (walks towards him) hey, calm down and just tell us what happened

**Adam:** well, it was after rehearsal and we hugged, and I spun her around and then…well…we kissed

Everyone is in shock

**Tasha:** aw, Adam had his first kiss that is just so cute

**Donald:** and that's why you're worked up, ha-ha! You're nervous about a little kiss, you are nervous, you are ner- (Tasha gives him a stern look) I mean congrats you got your first kiss

**Adam:** but what if she just wants to be just friends?

**Leo:** now that is going to be a problem, but you don't know it, maybe she does like you

**Bree:** yeah, whenever I talk to her she's nonstop asking questions about you or even talking about you whenever you guys rehearse, trust me she's into you

**Donald:** whoa, a girl like that, she has got to be into you

**Tasha:** oh yeah, I remember when I would talk to my friends about you

**Leo:** it wasn't just your friends, mom

Mary and Chase were at Bots eating sundae ice cream

**Chase:** this is so good

**Mary:** if I had to judge, this is by far the best especially that you're here

**Chase:** yeah, can I apologize again for yesterday

**Mary:** look, it's cool now that you explained it

**Chase:** ok, just a quick question, how did you and Dice communicate if he's here and you're there?

**Mary:** well, since his mom and my dad work together, we usually face chat whenever our parents were at work and talk about their plans

**Chase:** makes sense. So you sing?

**Mary:** yeah

**Chase:** mind showing me how great you sing?

**Mary:** ok then I'll sing to you for a bit (starts to sing) _Hot summer nights, mid-July when you and I were forever wild, the crazy days, city lights, the way you'd play with me like a child, will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful, will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul, I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will_ (stops singing) well I can't remember the rest

**Chase:** that was pretty awesome the way you sang "Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey

**Mary:** wait, you know the song?

**Chase:** yeah

**Mary:** and to think that I was the only one who still listens to that song

**Chase:** well, I did hear it when my sister, Bree, saw the movie, "The Great Gatsby," and I thought the song was ok

**Mary:** yeah, that was actually the first time I also heard that song

In the apartment

**Cat:** (breathing from a paper bag) ok, I think I'm good

**Sam:** look, just calm down, besides, you don't have to be freaked out about this, did he kiss you back?

**Cat:** yeah, but what if he was just in the moment?

**Sam:** relax, maybe this guy really does like you; now keep breathing from the bag

Cat continues breathing from the bag. Adam was also breathing from a paper bag

**Bree:** look, you don't have to be freaked out about this, for all we know, she is definitely into you

**Adam:** are you sure, Bree?

**Bree:** positive

**Chase:** (comes in) hey, guess who just came back from his date

**Leo:** that was early, was she the one who called it off?

**Chase:** no, but we did get to know more about each other, and don't worry, I didn't say anything about our bionics

**Donald:** thanks for letting us know about that (phone rings) hello…it's time…ok, I will be there as soon as possible (hangs up) ok, you know what, guys, just use the virtual training because I have to get to the convention

They all nod then Chase sees Adam breathing from a paper bag

**Chase:** why is Adam hyperventilating in a paper bag?

**Tasha:** him and Cat kissed, isn't it cute

**Leo:** does that look cute? (points at Adam)

**Tasha:** well, it sounds cute

**Chase:** wait, you guys didn't even start training?

**Donald:** I was only talking to Bree, Adam, and Leo about the situation

Chase nods and grabs Adam to the lab for their training. Sam and Cat just finished babysitting job

**Sam:** sweet, $120 bucks. I'm going to put it in the pineapple

**Cat:** kk (turns on the TV and sees that "27 Dresses" is on with the part where Jane is on the boat's stage)

**Sam:** hey Cat, what are you watching?

**Cat:** shh quiet (Jane and Kevin kiss) they are so cute

**Sam:** it makes me want to barf (sees the wedding and mocks) oh look, it already skipped to the wedding. I'm going to finish my root beer

**Cat:** (she keeps watching) why can everyone just ask a boy but I can't?! (Goes to bed)

It was already Friday after school, and Cat invited everyone to see Goomer train for his fight on Saturday

**Dice:** hey guys

**Everybody:** hey

**Mary:** so, this is what you do now, Dice?

**Dice:** this, and getting, and selling things

**Mary:** oh yeah, who can forget those chips you got me that were only sold in Japan

**Chase:** wait, so just to clarify, you manage an MMA fighter?

**Dice:** yeah

**Bree:** how good is he?

**Dice:** watch this (goes to Goomer) hey, Goomer, try to work that guys over

**Goomer:** kk (starts to fight again)

**Beck:** whoa, look at him go

**Adam:** (walks in with some heavy weights) hey guys, check it out, I found these lying around

**Cat:** (eyes him) wow, I never knew how strong you are

**Adam:** wow, thanks, you want to feel my muscles?

**Cat: **ok (starts to feel his muscles) they're so large

They both smile at each other

**Tori:** (whispers to Bree) looks like there are sparks between those two

**Bree: **(whispers back) I know

**Adam:** hey listen, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday

**Cat:** (stops feeling his muscles) no, I should be sorry

**Adam:** but I was the one who kissed you

**Cat:** but I didn't stop you (starts to smile) since it felt so-

**Adam:** so what? (Smiles back)

**Cat:** so…awkward…yeah that's what I meant

**Adam:** uh, yeah…so awkward

**Cat:** let's just say we're both sorry

**Adam:** ok (he was about to shake hands with Cat, but he shows one of the weights, so he immediately puts it down and shakes hands with her) ok, so we are both sorry

**Cat:** yep

**Jade:** (whispers to Bree and Tori) I can't believe she's nervous about that guy

**Tori:** (whispers) I know, she is usually never like this

**Sam:** so Bree, does that answer your question

**Bree:** he's pretty awesome

**Chase:** I actually know some moves of my own

**Freddie:** really, I didn't know you could fight

**Chase:** I've been taking some lessons

**Gibby:** cool, like a duejew

**Chase:** its dojo and yes

**Sam:** oh yeah, show us on this dummy (brings the dummy)

**Chase:** alright then (starts to fight the dummy)

**Mary:** (starts eyeing him) wow! Look at Chase go!

Chase sees Mary eyeing him, so he starts to impress her

**Spencer:** he's amazing!

**Bree:** ok Chase, you can stop showing off, and let the ladies have a chance (Chase moves away and Bree starts to kick and punch)

**Mary:** (walks towards Chase) Chase, you were just awesome

**Chase:** thanks, do you know any moves?

**Mary:** a little, it's actually been a while since I fought or did anything that involved fighting

**Bree:** hey Adam, you want to try?

**Adam:** heck yeah I do! (Starts to punch and kick it)

**Cat:** he's good at that

**Sam:** and I bet he's a good kisser too

**Cat:** (whispers) Sam!

**Sam:** (whispers) Cat!

Cat starts eyeing Adam, and Adam sees Cat eyeing her, so he tries to impress her

**Adam:** so how was it?

**Sam:** it was alright

**Chase:** actually Mary knows a bit on fighting

**Sam:** really?

**Mary: **just a little, can I try? (Adam steps aside and Mary starts to aggressively kick and punch the dummy, and, for a finish, she jumps up in the air and kicks the head off of it)

**Leo:** (sarcasm) yeah, you must know a little

**Mary:** I know, I was off by a few inches by that jump

**Chase:** you know I could help you get back in shape if you want to

**Mary:** (smiles) really? Thanks

**Dice:** hey, we should go, this place is about to close anyways

**Leo:** yeah and I have some gaming to do

**Rex:** and I have some hot dates to get to

**Leo:** how can a puppet get hot dates?

**Robbie:** he has his methods in getting the hot ladies

**Leo:** ok, now that has got to stop

**Jade:** no matter how hard we try nothing seems to work

**André and Beck:** it's true

* * *

**Marishka ****Hargetay, everyone, so, what did you think of that chapter**

******Tori: (riding on the elephant) woo! This is awesome! Chase, you have to get on this!**

******Chase: I'm busy investigating rather if Mary is really Lois117 or not**

******Guru Pitka: can I see that? (Chase gives him the file, and Guru Pitka rips it) stop being a soggy dick and leave Lois117 alone. Now, Lois117 has just get told me that she will be here in the next chapter that she will try update today to make up for her absence**

******Tori: um, Guru Pitka, I think Marisava just took a huge shit on the file you just ripped up**

******Guru Pitka: well, I guess that file is just shit (laughs) ok everybody, Marishka Hargetay, Rajneesh! Marisava just took a huge shit! I need you to clean it up!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, everyone, I'm back from my story stuff. I would like to say thank you to Guru ****Pitka and Rajneesh for taking over while I was busy, so Marishka Hargetay to both of you guys. I have Leo and Spencer doing the disclaimer**

**Leo: Lois117 does not own me or my family**

**Spencer: and she doesn't any of my friends. Hey, I made a scrapbook of us through this story (the book catches on fire) Ah! Every time!**

**Leo: ah! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!**

**Lois117: I got it (uses a fire extinguisher) ok, back to the story**

* * *

Everyone already left. It was already Saturday 4:00pm and everyone decided to wait at Davenport's house, since Goomer was already at the arena, and it was close to the street where the fighting arena is at

**Mary:** man, this place looks so cool

**Tori: **and it's huge

**Bree:** thanks guys

**André:** hey, so when does the fight start?

**Dice:** it starts at seven

**Adam:** (comes running with a hat that has two sodas attached to it) guys, look what I found, it's my old hat

**Cat:** (comes out of the bathroom with her pajelihoochi on) you guys like my pajelihoochi?

**Adam:** that looks awesome, how about my soda hat?

**Cat:** it looks cool (they both smile)

**Chase: **hey Mary

**Mary:** yeah

**Chase:** you want me to show you around this place?

**Mary:** yeah, I love to see it (holds his hand) with you (starts to smile in a flirty way)

**Chase:** (starts to blush) ok (they leave)

**Freddie:** hey, has anyone seen Sam?

**Sam:** (comes from behind the counter) over here, I was just looking for something to eat (shows them a raw beacon)

**Leo:** that's gross

**Spencer:** she will eat anything that either includes meat or fat cakes

**Gibby:** it's true, one time she ate a bucket of horse food

**Dice:** and lasagna that was half eaten by a dog

**Leo:** ok, now that is gross

**Robbie:** (goes to the 3-D interactive TV) hey, what's this?

**Leo:** that is-

**Donald:** (comes in) an interactive 3-D television I invented

**Beck:** how does it work?

**Donald:** you just slide both your hands down where the sides are and vwua-la (shows them a football game)

**Jade:** can it turn to scary movies?

**Donald:** yes it can, see (shows them a chainsaw killer running after them, and Leo and Robbie start to scream) so, what do you think?

**Gibby:** I think it's great

**Robbie:** I think I'm going to go over there now

**Leo:** yeah, me too

**Donald:** hey, why aren't you two scared?

**Jade:** I love torture

**Beck:** and I just don't get scared

**Donald:** yeah right, come on you have to at least be scared of something

**André:** no, he actually can't be scared

**Tori:** yeah, our teacher tried once and he still can't get scared

**Donald:** ok (just walks away)

**Tori:** (spots Cat laughing with Adam) hey guys, check it out (points at them) they look so cute

**Bree:** I know, I have never seen Adam like this with a girl before, it's just so cute

**Gibby:** (walks by) young love

**Bree:** well, if they can't admit it then we've got to help them

**Tori:** yeah (realizes that Mary was gone) hey, has anyone seen Mary?

**Bree:** I think Chase wanted to show her around

**Tori:** well, can you help me find her?

**Bree:** yeah

They both go upstairs then see Chase and Mary making out in the middle of the hallway

**Tori:** (whispers) OMG

**Bree:** (whispers) I know, never knew that he would ever get a girl, and I mean ever

**Freddie: **(comes from behind) hey so did- (Tori and Bree out their hands on his mouth, making him muffle and then putting him down. He whispers) what was that for? (Bree points) whoa, we should go now

They both nod and go downstairs

**Chase:** wow that was so cool

**Mary:** man, you seem like it's your first time kissing

**Chase:** technically, it is

**Mary:** wait, you never been kissed by a girl before?

**Chase:** actually, no girl has ever been interested in me, well there was Daniella, but she never really was interested in me

**Mary:** well, I don't get why any girl wouldn't want to be with a guy like you

**Chase:** please, most girls would think I'm nerdy

**Mary:** well, yeah, you are nerdy, but that makes you unique, and not only that, you are funny, a real sweet heart, romantic, smart, and honest

**Chase:** really?

**Mary:** yeah, those girls are just stupid in not getting to know you and just judge you

**Chase:** wow thanks and look (he was about to tell her about the bionic secret, after hearing that he was honest, but he had to remember what would happen to his family if he did) um never mind, I just want to say thanks for that, and that kiss too (winks)

**Mary:** well here's a "you're welcome" in advance (they start to kiss again)

Downstairs with Cat and Adam

**Adam:** wait, so it's a bunch of clothes mixed together in one pajelihoochi? That is so cool!

**Cat:** I know, and I have a bunch of these back at home

**Adam:** so, that you won't run out. That's genius, oh, and I have "Spray on Jeans" look (shows her a can of "Spray on Jeans")

**Cat:** that looks so cool

**Spencer:** hey guys, it's already 6:30, we should get going

**Adam:** it is? Oh man, hey everybody, it's time to go!

Chase and Mary already go downstairs

**Leo:** wait, who's going to drive us? Mom is at her book club, and big D just left for his convention

**Spencer:** we can take the trailer, it's just parked outside

**Dice:** then let's go!

Everyone immediately runs outside to the trailer and Spencer hunks the novelty horn.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of Chase and Mary's first kiss? Did I get you by surprise or no? Please review, and Good bye for today**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright! Chapter 15! I'm pumped for this chapter! Woo! Alright, let's get to business, Andre and Bree, do the disclaimer**

**Andre: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon**

**Bree: and she does not own anyone from Disney  
**

**Andre's grandma: Andre! I need you to hold my oatmeal for me**

**Andre: grandma, not now**

**Bree: I'll hold it for you (Andre's grandma pours her oatmeal on Bree's hand) Ew! Why couldn't you just give me the mug instead of pouring it on my hands**

**Andre's grandma: I'm not giving you my mug! (runs away)**

**Lois117: ok, as Bree washes her hands, we can just get to the story**

* * *

They were already at the arena watching Goomer fight

**Sam: **come on, Goomer! Jack him up!

**Adam:** wow! This is awesome!

**Bree:** easy for you to say, I'm getting sweat all over me

**Adam:** switch seats?

**Bree:** (they quickly switch seats) that's better

**Cat:** so what do you think?

**Adam:** this is awesome, seeing guys beat each other up, it's so cool

**Cat:** I know, but I always say that violence is never the answer

**Adam:** well, there are times where it can and can't

**Cat:** yeah, like this one time, my brother was fighting with this guy and he said that violence is always the answer to small problems

**Adam:** who was the guy?

**Cat:** just some old man

**Adam:** what did the old guy do?

**Cat:** he just threw a can to the floor

**Dice:** yes! Alright Goomer! He won! Hey George, you owe me 20 bucks, pay up

**Beck:** wait, you betted on Goomer?

**Dice:** that is what I always do. It's just some side money

**Chase:** does Goomer know about this?

**Dice:** yeah, and he doesn't mind

**Mary:** it's really not surprising to me; I mean you do always bet on some good fighters

**Sam:** oh hey, here he comes

**Goomer:** did you see that, Dice?

**Dice:** yes I did, now here's your reward (gives him a lollipop)

**Goomer:** yay! (Quickly sucks on it)

**Adam:** lucky

**Cat:** oh, here (gets a lollipop out of her bra and gives it to Adam) I always carry candy with me

**Adam:** yay! (Quickly sucks on the lollipop)

**Bree:** ok now that is just weird

**Tori:** I know what you mean (phone starts to ring and sees that it's James) hey baby

**James:** hey, look to your left and you'll see a camera where I'm watching the fight

**Tori:** hey guys, look to the left and James will watch us

**Bree:** wait, James is watching us?! (They all turn to the left) ahhhh! I love you Big Time Rush! Ahhhh!

**James:** I see you made some new friends

**Tori:** oh yeah, they're new to Hollywood Arts

**James:** that's cool. Hey, so just a few more weeks until the Full Moon Jam and that little surprise

**Tori:** I know and I can't wait for that little surprise you got me

**James:** well, I can't wait for you to get it

**Tori:** I love you and miss you so much right now

**James:** I love you and miss you so much too

**Tori:** well, just be careful on the road and on stage

**James:** don't worry I will

**Tori:** tell everyone I said hi

**James:** will do. Bye my cutie Tori

**Tori:** bye me Jamey baby (she hangs up)

**Bree:** I still can't believe you're going out with thee hottest guy from Big Time Rush

**Tori:** I know and I've always had a crush on him

**Bree:** how did you guys meet?

**Tori:** well-

**Sam:** ugh, blah, blah, blah look, you can talk about that on the ride home right now, I just want to leave, now let's go

They all get on Spencer's trailer

**Tori:** so, after a few weeks working at Rock Records, me and James were finally able to be a couple

**Bree:** that is so romantic

**Mary:** so romantic

**Tori:** so was James

**Adam:** (whispers to Tori) psst Tori, can I talk to you about something?

**Tori:** (whispers) uh yeah sure

**Adam:** listen, I really like Cat

**Tori:** aw, that is so cute

**Adam:** yeah, but the thing is that I don't even know if she likes me

**Tori:** well, she does like you

**Adam:** I'm too nervous to ask her out

**Tori:** she does sometimes get nervous around you

**Adam:** well, I don't know what to do. I never felt like this around a girl, well, there was Daniella, but this is at least 110 times more than that, and I didn't even know that numbers could go that high

**Tori:** well, why don't you do it during the Full Moon Jam?

**Adam:** well, it's worth a shot

**Tori:** trust me, she will scream out yes when you ask her out

**Adam:** thanks, Tori (walks away)

**Tori:** (turns around and sees Chase and Mary making out) one second I'm talking to someone else and you guys just make out

**Mary:** pretty much

**Chase:** yeah, that sounds about right

**Tori:** oh just keep kissing you love birds

They immediately keep kissing, and Tori rolls her eyes

**Spencer:** ok first stop is at the Davenport's!

Adam, Leo, Bree, and Chase got out of the trailer

**Leo:** thanks, Spencer

**Spencer:** ok we'll see you kids around (they all say bye and go inside. Spencer gets to Sam, Cat, and Dice's apartment) ok, next stop is small curly haired boy, blond, and very red head teenager's apartment

**Dice:** bye, Spencer

**Spencer:** you guys take care now (drives away)

It was already Sunday morning and Bree decided to call the girls for a sleepover, since there was no school on Monday

**Bree:** hey girls!

**Tori:** hey Bree, thanks for inviting us over

**Bree:** oh, no problem

**Sam:** I was only here because I was promised Fat Cakes for the entire night

**Jade:** and that we were going to watch the new sequel to "The Scissoring"

**Bree:** don't worry, I already downloaded the movie, and the fat cakes are on the counter

The girls immediately come in, and the boys walk in with a tray

**Chase:** hello ladies, would you like some horse devurvur?

**Adam:** oh, and they are really good

**Tihey** all take a piece

**Chase:** hey Adam, I don't feel so good (another arm pops out of his sweater) ahhhh another arm! (Cat and Adam are the only ones who start to scream and hug each other) Adam, for the last time it's a prank, and why didn't you girls start to scream like these two (points at Adam and Cat, who immediately separates from each other)

**Mary: **you thought we wouldn't notice a huge lump on your side, or that plastic arm holding the trays

**Jade:** and that was just terrible acting

**Mary:** but thanks for the complementary food, baby (takes a bite from the food)

**Chase:** oh come on, not one of you got even the slightest flinch?

**Sam:** no, that was just a terrible prank

**Chase:** ugh, come on, Adam (pulls Adam from his shirt and leaves)

**Sam:** oh please, he calls that a prank? This is what I think about a prank (they all huddle around)

**Mary:** that is brilliant, but can I play the dead body?

**Sam:** if it's going to freak Chase out then yes

**Mary:** awesome

* * *

**I know, the scene was short, hopefully the next chapter is a bit better, and if that chapter is short too, I'll make it up to you by giving in an extra chapter. That's right, if a chapter happens to be short, or it just sucks, then I'll give you another chapter. Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I only did one chapter yesterday, but I was busy with family stuff, and my internet was acting up again. Right now I have Adam and Gibby to do the disclaimer**

**Gibby: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon**

**Adam: and she does not own anyone from Disney, by the way, have you felt Dice's hair yet**

**Gibby: no, dude, I bet it's like cotton candy**

**Adam: come on, he should be out back (they both leave)**

**Lois117: well, as I warn Dice about them, let's get on with the story**

* * *

Sam and Mary start to pretend argue, and the boys start to hear it

**Adam:** hey, what are they arguing about?

**Chase:** it's probably nothing (the noise starts to get louder)

**Mary:** NO, YOU LISTEN, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY!

**Sam:** OH YEAH, I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU THINK, OR ARE YOU TOO FUCKIN' STUPID TO EVEN UNDERSTAND?!

**Mary:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU PUCKETT BITCH!

**Sam:** BRING IT YOU WHORE!

**Mary:** OH, YOU WANT TO GO?!

**Sam:** YEAH, I WANT TO GO!

**Chase:** I think they're fine, besides, they're going to make up anyways

**Adam:** you sure? I mean that did sound a bit intense

**Mary:** OW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR YOU ASSHOLE!

**Sam:** MAKE ME!

**Mary:** OH, I WILL!

**Sam:** OW! DID YOU JUST KICK ME?!

**Mary:** YEAH, I JUST KICKED YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!

**Adam:** should we just stop them?

**Chase:** look, one of them is going to stop the fight (Mary starts to scream and fall down) you know what, we should check on them

**Adam:** yeah

**Chase:** (runs upstairs, and quickly goes near Mary with a fake knife in her chest) Sam, what did you do?!

**Sam:** I don't know?! Things just got intense and this happened

**Leo:** (comes running) what happened because I just heard a loud scream and (sees Mary lying down) ahh! What happened to her?!

**Bree:** Sam just killed Mary

**Sam:** don't worry, I've been in situations like this before, I just need you guys to help-

**Chase:** no! We are not going to help you in this situation (goes and hugs Mary and begins to cry) oh Mary, why Sam? Why did you have to kill her over some agreement?!

**Mary:** (begins to open her eyes) ah!

**Chase:** (begins to jump up and scream) ahhhh! Mary! But I thought-

**Mary:** (laughs) good plan, Sam

**Sam:** (laughs) thanks Mary (they high five)

**Adam:** oh my gosh, she's a zombie! Quick, everyone, run!

**Leo:** ok, what is going on?!

**Tori:** we were showing Chase here what a true prank is. Ha! We got you good

**Jade: **(laughs) you should have seen your face

**Cat:** I took a picture of it see (shows them the picture from her phone)

**Chase:** that was not funny, and Mary, how can you do that to me?

**Mary:** I'm sorry baby, but I can't resist a prank if I'm participating in it

**Chase:** you have got to be kidding- (Mary gives him a kiss on the lips) what was I talking about again?

**Mary:** I just wanted to know if you were going to forgive me

**Chase:** totally

**Bree:** ok, that was just gross. Anyway, let's start to watch this movie

**Leo:** what movie is it?

**Jade:** The Scissoring 2

**Leo:** oh yeah, I heard about this movie (goes to the sofa)

**Bree: **sorry Leo, but this is girls only

**Adam:** oh that's easy, just put Leo and Chase in a wig and a skirt

**Chase and Leo:** hey!

**Cat:** he-he-he them in a wig and skirt, you're so fumbly

**Tori:** it's funny not fumbly

**Bree:** (sees how Cat and Adam are with each other) but I think I'll let you guys be with us just this once

**Leo:** alright, move over cause Dooley is joining the party

Chase sits with Mary on the floor, and since the only room there is, is with Cat, Adam sits next to her. In the middle of the movie

**Jade:** oh my gosh, guys, look (in the movie, she sees a girl screaming, and getting stabbed in the back with bloody scissors) ha! This part is so funny!

Adam, Bree, Chase, Mary, and Leo stare at her. By the end of the movie, everyone, but Sam and Jade, were either dramatized or scared, and Mary and Chase were hugging, and so were Adam and Cat, but Adam and Cat soon let go

**Sam:** now that was an awesome movie, right guys? (They were speechless)

**Jade:** oh come on guys, you weren't that scared were you? (Everyone was still speechless) wow, I can't believe how easily scared you guys were

**Chase:** I'm just going to go get some water

**Mary:** yeah, me too (they both stand up to get some water)

Everyone hears the door open, and everyone, but Jade and Sam, start to scream until they realize that it was just Mr. Davenport coming back from the convention

**Tori:** oh my gosh it's just you, Mr. Davenport

**Donald:** whoa, are you guys ok?

**Leo:** yeah, we're fine, big D

**Donald:** oh cool, you guys are watching "The Scissoring 2"

**Sam:** yeah, and it's awesome

**Jade:** it was better, bloodier, and more terrifying than the first one

**Donald:** that sounds awesome, but since Bree told me that you guys were having a slumber party, I decided to rent the movie "Titanic"

**Jade:** I'll watch it, only because a lot of people die at the end

**Adam:** well thanks for ruining the ending for the rest of us, Jade

**Sam:** at least everyone has watched the movie (aside) idiot

**Bree:** well not us

**Tori:** wait, you have got to be kidding, right?

**Bree:** I'm serious we have never seen this movie before

**Cat:** well it's a romantic but a really sad movie

**Chase:** romantic you say (Chase and Mary look at each other and smile)

**Donald:** easy guys, and what are you guys doing in a girl's slumber party anyways?

**Tasha:** (comes with pizza) hey girls (sees the boys) what are boys doing with these girls?

**Leo:** don't worry, we weren't doing anything

**Tasha:** hmm, well, you better not play that truth or dare game

**Tori:** don't worry, Mrs. Davenport, we were just watching a movie

**Cat:** I froze at the end of the movie

**Adam:** yeah, me too, and let's just say, it was pretty scary

**Tasha: **well, anyways, I better not hear anything inappropriate about these boys

**Leo:** don't worry, mom, I promise not to make any trouble

**Tasha:** well, alright then, luckily I know when one of you four are lying (leaves the pizza on the counter and goes to her room)

**Donald:** well, I'll just put the movie on (puts the movie in, and leaves while doing the "I'm watching you" fingers to eyes move)

**Cat:** I just love this movie

**Mary:** yeah, it's so romantic (moves closer to Chase making him blush a little)

**Jade:** if you ask me, it's too romantic

**Sam:** yeah, and what I can't handle is too much romance (takes a bite from her Fat Cake)

In the middle of the movie

**Everyone but Jade and Sam:** aww

**Jade and Sam:** ugh

Mary leans on Chase's shoulder then they start to make out while Adam and Cat start to have small glances at each other

**Sam:** hey, me and Jade are going upstairs to our rooms

**Jade:** yeah, where are our rooms anyways

**Bree:** they have your names, now shh

**Sam:** just call us when people dies

**Tori:** yeah yeah now shh

They go upstairs, leaving only Adam and Cat on the sofa, but no one chose to go on the sofa, since they were too distracted by the movie

**Cat:** (moves closer to Adam and whispers) so what do you think of the movie so far?

**Adam:** it's real sweet with the poor boy and rich girl falling in love, but it's a bit sad on why she has to marry that jerk rich guy

**Cat: **I know, he is real a meany

**Adam:** total meany

At the end of the movie, everyone, but Jade and Sam, started to cry

**Bree:** why did Jack have to die?!

**Mary:** they could have been together

**Adam:** stupid ice! Why couldn't that jerk die instead of Jack?!

**Tori:** see, we told you

**Bree:** ok boys, I need you three to go so that we can finally have a girls only party (the boys finally leave) ok, so now that the boys are gone, what should we do?

**Cat: **do you have a karaoke machine?

**Bree:** yeah, it's in my room

**Tori:** oh yeah, we should do some karaoke

**Bree:** ok, let me just grab it and come back (goes upstairs)

**Sam:** so Cat, how are you with Adam?

**Cat:** Sam, we're just friends

**Jade:** ok

**Tori:** whatever you say

**Cat:** ok, maybe I'm starting to get a little closer to him

**Jade, Sam, Mary, and Tori:** mmhmm (nodding their heads)

**Mary:** yeah, especially when you guys kissed during your practice

**Cat:** how do you know about that?!

**Mary:** Sam texted me about it

**Cat:** you texted her about it!

**Sam:** no, I texted her and Bree about it

**Cat:** Sam!

**Tori:** wait, you guys kissed during your practice

**Jade:** that's awesome, how was it anyways?

**Cat:** it was great-I mean awkward, it was awkward

**Jade:** yeah, it was "awkward" when you guys kissed

**Cat:** ok yes, it felt great, and I so want to do it again, but that would freak him out if I just ask, he might run away to Australia

**Tori:** ok Cat, he will not run away from you, or to Australia, to get away from you

**Cat:** how do you know?

**Tori:** (she had to remember that secret) I just do, I mean every time you guys look at each other, it looks like there's chemistry between you guys (nudges Cat) huh? Huh?

* * *

**Ok, right now I am far behind from my story, so I'll have to add some new chapters today in order to catch up. Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, I've decided to up to chapter 18, so I have Leo and Tori to do the disclaimer**

**Leo: Lois117 does not own Lab Rats (sees Tori talking to James on her phone) um, Tori, it's your turn to do the disclaimer**

**Tori: I'll call you back (hangs up) she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, I was just talking to James, and he said that Big Time Rush will be in chapter-**

**Lois117: LALALALALA! I can't hear you! LALALALALA!**

* * *

What they didn't know is that Adam was listening in on the conversation

**Adam:** (whispers to himself) whoa, she though that my kissing was great? That's so cool

**Bree:** (comes with the karaoke machine) hey, I got my karaoke machine

**Tori:** oh cool, I got some songs downloaded in my phone

**Bree:** alright then hook it up

**Tori:** ok (hooks up her phone on the karaoke machine while Bree hooks up the machine to the TV) ok, so what song should we play?

**Cat:** oh, can I sing "The Cup Song?"

**Tori:** yeah sure (puts "The Cup Song" on)

**Cat:** (starts to sing_) I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottle of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow when you say, when I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, when I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, I got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views, it's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights that will give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you, when I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, when I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone, when I'm gone, when I'm go-o-one, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone (everyone claps)_

**Bree:** that was awesome, Cat

**Cat:** thanks, Bree

Adam comes in

**Bree**: Adam! Were you eavesdropping?!

**Adam:** (nervous) what? No, I just needed…a soda (quickly gets a soda and sips it) I'm going to go upstairs now (runs upstairs)

**Cat:** I'm not sure, but I think he was eavesdropping

**Sam:** (sarcastic) no, really? I never would have guessed

**Mary:** really Sam? Sarcasm

**Sam:** I'm going to check for some beacon in the fridge

**Bree:** what is with her and meat?

**Jade:** she is literally a carnivore

**Tori:** she eats meat all day everyday

**Bree:** just like Principal Perry

**Mary:** your old principal?

**Bree:** yep

**Jade:** hey, don't Helen and Perry have some sort of rivalry

**Bree:** well, everyone does hate Perry, so pretty much, yeah

**Tori:** you know I would always hear Helen shouting at her phone to Perry

**Bree:** well at least Helen isn't a horrible principal like Perry

**Cat:** how terrible was she?

**Bree:** she is an easily tempered, loud mouthed, crazy cat lady, weird worker, and still employed principal at our old school

**Cat:** so she's that mean

**Bree:** you have no idea

**Sam:** I found some beacon

**Cat:** oh, one time, my brother used beacon as clothing. He wanted to be like Lady Gaga, although, a pack of hungry dogs chased him around

**Mary:** well is he ok?

**Cat:** no, he got rabies after that

**Jade:** wait isn't your brother in some sort of insane asylum?

**Cat:** yeah

**Bree:** ok, can we please get back to having fun? I even brought Twister (shows them the Twister mat)

**Tori:** alright

All through the night, the girls were either doing karaoke or playing Twister. By 12:40, they started to get tired

**Bree:** hey Tori, shouldn't we be getting to bed?

**Tori:** yeah, it's already 12:40, what about you girls? Should we be getting to bed?

**Mary:** I think Sam already beat us to it

Sam was lying on the sofa with a fat cake in her mouth, a piece of beacon on one hand, and a soda on the other

**Jade:** (pokes Sam) yep, she's definitely knocked out

**Tori:** so who's going to carry her upstairs?

**Mary:** I'll grab her arms

**Tori:** then I'll grab her legs

They start to carry her upstairs. Everyone else follows them upstairs. They were already upstairs, and Cat goes in the room before Bree mentions one thing

**Bree:** ok girls, your rooms have your names on the doors

Everyone nods and say goodnight to each other, and no one notices that Cat already went into a room, but what Cat doesn't realize is that she didn't bother reading the name plate on the door, which was Adam's room, so she just flops down on the bed and goes to sleep, but Adam doesn't even wake up to realize that Cat is in his room. It as Monday morning and they turned to each other, until they felt each other touch then they wake up

**Adam:** oh my gosh, Cat! What are you doing in my room?!

**Cat:** your room! I thought this was my room!

**Adam:** no Cat, this is my room

**Cat:** I must have gotten into your room by mistake (they both stood up, but Cat couldn't help but realize that Adam was shirtless with sweat pants) um Adam, you're shirtless

**Adam:** oh sorry (puts on a shirt) ok, now let's not freak out, we just have to sneak you out of my room and into yours

**Cat:** oh man, I just hope no one is awake

**Adam:** (opens the door to check if it's clear) well it seems clear (takes her hand and leads her to her room) ok, this should be your room, since your name is on it

**Cat:** thanks Adam

**Adam:** ok, now you better hurry and get in

**Cat:** ok (quickly goes in while Adam runs into his room)

**Adam:** (in his thoughts) wow, never thought that I wake up to see Cat in my bed, I mean I always wanted to wake up seeing her beautiful face and that pretty red hair in the morning, whoa, I never thought that I would hear myself think like this, or think at all, since I don't think much, but like this? I guess I'm starting to fall really hard for her

**Cat:** (in her thoughts) what happened to me last night? Why didn't I read the name on his door? He must think that I'm a stalker now, or that I'm an idiot to not read the name, what's wrong with me? Why am I so nervous around this guy? First I'm not, then the second I am, and now I just want to rip my eyes out to give that as a reason on why I didn't read the door, although, during the night, I did feel something nice and muscular (gasp) oh my gosh! What is happening to me? I might be falling in love with him even more (she flops on her bed)

It was 10:00 and everyone was downstairs eating breakfast

**Bree:** oh man, last night was awesome

**Tori:** yeah totally

**Sam:** (comes down with her hair messed up) morning everybody

**Everyone: **morning

**Leo:** so you finally woke up

**Sam:** your point is (goes to the refrigerator and grabs her gallon of root beer that she brought)

**Donald: **you brought your own gallon of root beer?

**Sam:** yep (starts chugging)

**Cat:** Sam, take it easy, remember what I said about drinking too much root beer, especially from a gallon

**Sam:** ugh blah, blah, blah just let me chug my root beer and eat my chicken pucks

**Tasha:** I see that you have your own breakfast

**Sam:** pretty much

**Donald:** (phone rings) hello…um yes…thank you…ok I will bring it to you… ok thank you (hangs up) I just got an offer from the president of "Guitar Hero" and he heard about my concert in a can, and he is willing to invest in it if I show him a demonstration of it

**Tasha:** oh my gosh, I can't believe you got your first investor

**Donald:** a possible investor. Hang on I need a moment to relieve myself (goes to the hallway) Alright! My first investor! (Comes back completely calm) ok I'm good

**Tori:** this must be a big moment for you, Mr. Davenport

**Donald:** the only problem is that I don't have anyone to perform for my concert in a can

**Jade:** what's a concert in a can?

**Donald:** it's like an actual concert, but it's an experience

**Tori:** you know, I could help with the demonstration by singing

**Donald:** thank you Tori, but you do know how to be in a concert right?

**Tori:** I performed in the Platinum Music Awards, I think I'm good, Mr. Davenport

**Mary:** we better hurry because Goomer is going to pick us up in a few minutes

**Sam:** oh yeah, I haven't even packed up yet, unless… (Looks at Cat)

**Cat:** I'm not packing for you, Sam!

**Sam:** ugh fine! (Stomps upstairs with her head up)

**Jade:** yeah, we have to start packing too

* * *

**So, what did you think about Cat in Adam's room? (Keep in mind this is not a sexual scene, but you may think of it that way) I want to know your reaction in the review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about yesterday, right now I have some family stuff going on and then there was my internet, so I have to catch up to updating. Today I have Chase and Dice**

**Dice: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon (sees Chase reviewing a folder) Chase, it's your turn for the disclaimer**

**Chase: Lois117 does not own Lab Rats, now I'm close to solving this case**

**Lois117: is that my folder**

**Chase: (hides it behind his back) it's none of your concern**

**Lois117: my folder, my business, my concern. How did you get that anyways? I thought Marisava pooped on it**

**Chase: it was hard to get it out (a fireball goes through the folder) what the- (sees Lois117 with her hands on fire) you have powers?**

**Lois117: as an author, yes, now stay out of my business. Let's just get back to the story**

* * *

Tori, Cat, Jade, and Mary all head upstairs to their rooms. Cat was in her room

**Adam:** (knocks on her door) hey Cat, can I come in?

**Cat:** yeah, it's open!

**Adam:** (opens the door and enters) hey, so are you ok after what happened earlier?

**Cat:** oh, you mean about Sam and the root beer? Don't worry I can help her with her addiction

**Adam:** no, I meant about before anyone woke up

**Cat:** oh, that thing?

**Adam:** yeah, I just wanted to know how you are, if you're ok or if you still feel awkward about this

**Cat:** don't worry, I should have known better to just read the sign on your door, and I did feel something hard, and I thought it was a wall, but after I woke up, I saw that it was your body

**Adam:** wait, you felt that my body was hard like a wall?

**Cat:** well, not in that way, I mean I imagine you work out, I mean I don't actually imagine you like that stalker type of way, not that I stalk you in any way

**Adam:** well, thanks for that complement, I think (they both start to laugh) so anyways I was wondering if you (starts to remember that he is planning to ask her out during the Full Moon Jam) had a fun night with my sister, since she had an actual sleepover party that doesn't require anyone to steal her clothes

**Cat:** um, yeah, it was awesome with the movies, karaoke, and Twister game

**Adam:** aw, no way, you guys were playing Twister? We hardly play that, since we aren't that flexible, and Mr-dad would always weigh us down, causing us to fall

**Cat:** oh my

**Sam:** (calling from outside) Cat! Goomer's here! Hurry up!

**Cat:** I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok

**Adam:** yeah, ok, well bye (they hug and she walks out)

**Cat:** (already outside) ok, I'm ready

**Mary:** I'll see you later, Chase

**Chase:** see you later, Mary (kisses her goodbye)

**Bree:** ok does everyone have their stuff?

**Everyone:** yeah

**Bree:** ok, well I'll see you later

**Everyone:** bye (they drive off)

**Tori:** hey, I have to get ready for the convention for Mr. Davenport and his concert in a can

**Goomer:** there's a concert in a can?

**Sam:** she was talking about the invention that Davenport made

**Kip:** wait thee Mr. Davenport is here in Los Angeles?

Everyone, but Sam, Cat, and Goomer, screams

**Tori:** ok, I have got to get used to him popping out

**Kip:** I'm going back to bed now

**Mary: **ok, who was that guy?

**Goomer:** that's Kip and he lives in the back of my truck

**Mary:** ok, that is weird

Everyone was already dropped off at their house

**Sam:** bye Goomer

**Goomer:** bye Sam and Cat

**Sam:** (goes inside their apartment) ah yes, home sweet home

**Cat:** oh, remember we have to babysit the twins in a few hours

**Sam:** well, I'm going to watch TV and finish my bucket of chicken

**Cat:** well, I'm going to take a shower before the twins come

**Sam:** (flops on the couch and turns on the TV) ok

It was 6:00pm and the twins were starting to leave

**Mother:** thank you, girls (pays them)

**Cat:** ok, see you next week

**Sam:** (starts to count the money) oh, we will definitely see them next week (they leave and Sam and Cat puts the money in the pineapple) alright, were almost able to replace the money that was filled with bullet holes

**Cat:** yay! We got more money (gets a text) hey, I got a text from Tori

**Sam:** what does it say?

**Cat:** she said that she is already at the convention with Mr. Davenport, Mrs. Davenport, Leo, Bree, Chase, Mary, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Spencer, Gibby, Freddie, André, and Adam, and she asked if we're coming

**Sam:** hmm, Adam is there (starts to look at Cat with a smile)

**Cat:** I think we should go, and see Ad-I mean Tori perform for Mr. Davenport

**Sam:** or because you want to see Adam be there, is that it?

**Cat:** maybe

**Sam:** well, where is the convention anyway?

**Cat:** um, it's at 6124 East Applegate Avenue

**Sam:** here, we can ride on my motorcycle

**Cat:** then I'll text them that we'll be there soon

At the convention

**Tori:** hey, Mr. Davenport, I texted Cat and Sam if they were coming, and they said yes

**Donald:** did you give them the address to the place?

**Tori:** yeah, so tell me again how this thing works (holds the concert in a can)

**Donald:** well, it just activates on its own

**Tori:** so it just activates on its own? No buttons, wires, or anything?

**Donald:** no, you just lay it on the ground, and just experience the technology of Davenport Industries

**Tasha:** and there's that big ego again

**Donald:** I do not have that big of an ego (a banner appears with his giant face between "Davenport" and "Industries")

**Jade: **that is definitely not a big ego, it's a huge ego

**Robbie:** (walks towards Adam) so you and Cat?

**Adam:** what about me and Cat?

**Robbie:** I know how you guys see each other

**Adam:** what do you mean? We're just friends

**Robbie:** really? Because we used to date then I broke up with her

**Rex:** no you didn't, she broke up with you

**Robbie:** Rex!

**Rex:** what? It's the truth ain't it?

**Adam:** wait, so do you still like her? Because I don't want to start anything here

**Robbie:** don't worry, I passed through it

**Adam:** ok because I was a little nervous that there was going to be a problem

**Robbie:** although, I don't get why you guys have to be so nervous around each other, why don't you just ask her out already?

**Rex:** is it because you're too much of a wuss to ask her?

**Adam:** yeah, and I was hoping to wait until the Full Moon Jam to ask her on a date

**Robbie:** well, let's hope she doesn't run out on you too

**Adam:** thanks man

**Beck:** hey Mr. Davenport, why do you have a picture of a car here?

**Donald:** oh, that is my electric powered self-driving I invented. It's a car that can practically drive itself

**Mary:** that sounds awesome, Mr. Davenport, what about this thing? (Holds the cryoblaster)

**Donald:** oh, that's my cryoblaster; it can freeze anything in suspended animation

**Mary:** oh, you mean like cryologically freezing someone?

**Donald:** pretty much

**Jade:** wait, this thing can freeze anything and anyone? Robbie, get over here!

**Beck:** ignore her Robbie!

**Jade:** oh come on, if I freeze him then he can stop annoying us with that puppet

**Donald:** maybe I should keep this away, especially from her (points to Jade)

**Sam:** (walks with Cat) hey, look who's here

**Tori:** hey guys, you made it

**Sam:** did you invite Dice and Goomer?

**Tori:** yeah, but they were busy with training

**Cat:** oh, what song are you going to sing anyways?

**Tori:** I got too lazy, so I'll just sing "Best Friend's Brother"

**André:** but didn't you sing that during prome?

**Tori: **yeah

The President of "Guitar Hero" walks up to Mr. Davenport

**Craig:** hello, my name is Craig; president of "Guitar Hero" (shakes hands with Mr. Davenport)

**Donald:** oh right, it's a pleasure to meet you

**Craig:** so, where is this concert in a can anyways?

**Donald:** it's right here sir, and to demonstrate this, I have Tori Vega

**Craig:** aren't you the young lady who performed at the Platinum Music Awards?

**Tori:** yes I am

**Craig:** and you're demonstrating for the concert in a can?

**Tori: **yes, Mr. President

**Donald:** ok, now I just have to lie this on the floor and it activates itself (puts the can on the floor, it activates, and Tori starts to sing)

**Tori:**_ I call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone, why can I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave? I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't know want her to know… _(Adam and Cat start to look at each other without knowing)_ Yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me, yeah, a punk rock drummer and he's six foot three, I don't want to, but I want to, cause' I just can't get him out of my mind! And, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB, my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother, I kind of think that I might be his type cause' when you're not around, he's not acting too shy, sometimes I feel like he might make a move, is this all in my head? I don't know what to do; I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking, but is it wrong if I see him this weekend, I really hope I can get him alone, I just don't, don't want her to know, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me, yeah, a punk rock drummer and he's six foot three, I don't want to, but I want to, cause' I just can't get him out of my mind, and, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB, my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother cause' he's such a dream, and you'd know what I mean if you weren't related, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me, yeah, a punk rock drummer and he's six foot three, I don't want to, but I want to cause' I just can't get him out of my mind, and, yeah, my best friend's brother is the one for me, BFB, BFB, my best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

The concert in a can deactivates

* * *

**Ok, hopefully I can catch up today with my chapters. Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, chapter 19 on it's way, I have Sam and Tasha to do the disclaimer**

**Sam: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon**

**Tasha: and she does not own anyone from Disney (sees Sam eat a salami) can't you go without meat for once**

**Sam: get off my back old lady**

**Tasha: old lady! I will have you know I am not even that old**

**Sam: really, cause I can see those crow's feet on your eyes**

**Tasha: crow's feet?! (gets a mirror) Lois117, can I go do some quick make-up**

**Lois117: just hurry back**

* * *

**Donald:** so is it a deal?

**Craig:** it's a deal (shakes hands) we'll keep in touch (leaves)

**Tori:** so what did he say?

**Donald:** it's a deal! (Everyone starts to cheer) thank you, Tori (starts to hug then squeeze her)

**Tori: **uh, Mr. Davenport, you're starting to squeeze your demonstrator

**Donald:** (releases her) oh sorry, um thank you, Tori

**Tori:** no problem, Mr. Davenport, just glad you finally got someone to invest in something

**Tasha:** congratulations, Donald (hugs him)

**Leo:** luckily, I was able to bring some sodas and cups, just in case (passes them around while pouring soda in them) cheers that we get to stay here

**Bree:** and to new friends

**Chase:** and a new life (looks at Mary then kisses her)

**Adam:** away from Mission Creek High

**Tasha:** but most importantly, Donald finally getting an investor

**Donald:** oh yeah, I made this happen, it was all me, you're welcome by the way (they cling their cups and take a drink)

**Jade:** hey guys, Beck and I are going to leave

**Chase:** ok, see you guys later

**Beck:** later guys

**Everyone:** bye

**Sam:** hey, can one of you guys drive me home?

**Freddie:** what about your motorcycle?

**Sam:** Cat is going to be staying, so she might need the motorcycle to get home

**Spencer:** don't worry kiddo, I'll drive

**Sam:** thanks man

**André:** can you guys give me a ride too because my grandma called, and as it turns out, she was watching an action movie, and she thought that people were shooting at her

**Spencer:** yeah, cool, come on, what about you, Freddie?

**Freddie:** I'm going to see the other inventions

**Spencer:** alright then (they leave)

**Gibby:** hey Spencer, wait up

**Bree:** this is awesome, us living here, in L.A., I have to call Owen and Kaitlyn about the news

**Mary:** who are Owen and Kaitlyn?

**Leo:** Owen is Bree's boyfriend, and Kaitlyn is her weird friend

**Mary:** Bree, you never mentioned that you have a boyfriend

**Bree:** it just never came up

**Tori:** uh yeah, the big detail where you have a boyfriend back home (Bree starts to talk on the phone) speaking of which I have to tell James the news (dials the number)

**Leo:** (gets a call from Janelle) oh my gosh, it's Janelle

**Mary:** um yay

**Leo:** don't "um yay" me, she has been my crush ever since (answers the phone)

**Mary:** hey Chase, since everyone is doing their own thing, maybe we should do our own thing

**Chase:** yeah, sounds cool (walks over to Donald) hey, um, dad, can Mary and I go walk outside? I promise we'll be back here before we leave

**Donald:** alright then, just be careful you two (Chase and Mary leave, hand in hand, then Tasha gives him a look) what is that look for?

**Tasha:** oh, it's just that you're starting to worry about them

**Donald:** what? I do not worry about them (Tasha gives him a look) ok, maybe I've grown a little attached to them since we got here

**Tasha:** well, at least you're starting to get involved in their lives

**Adam: **ugh, this is so boring I need some fresh air (walks to Donald and Tasha) hey Mr. Davenport, can I go outside for some fresh air

**Donald:** ok, just stay close to the building, and don't wonder anywhere else by yourself, alright

**Adam:** ok thanks

**Cat:** wait, can I come with you?

**Adam:** yeah sure (holds her hand in order to not get separated by the crowd) ugh, finally, I can get away from all that smart talk

**Cat:** and it was way too crowded

**Adam:** hey, guess what I got (pulls out a bag of gummy frogs)

**Cat:** yay, I love gummy frogs! (Takes one) these are so good

**Adam:** I know right, I would sometimes put it in my chili dog and call it

**Both:** hot gummy dogs (laughs then sit on a bench)

**Cat:** I kind of did something like that by putting a hamburger patty, shaping it into a hot dog, and called it hot durgers

**Adam:** that's awesome, like this one time I made a volcano out of nachos and cheese

**Cat:** that's so cool, and another thing we have in common are making crazy foods of our own

**Adam:** yeah, plus, we stuff candy in our clothes, we have different clothing than others, and we're in a band together

**Cat:** I can't believe how much in common we have

**Adam:** I wonder if we think alike

**Cat:** what am I thinking about now?

**Adam:** pranks

**Cat:** yes, I was thinking about this one time where I was able to use twins, which we were going to babysit, in making Sam think that eating chicken would make her confused and forget things

**Adam:** you guys babysit? Doesn't that hurt the baby when you sit on it?

**Cat:** not that kind of babysitting, we take care of the kids whenever their parents are busy or just want to ditch them for a while, it's called "Sam & Cat's Super Rocking Fun Time Babysitting Service"

**Adam:** that name is awesome, and another thing we have in common are pranks, but quick question, why did you and Robbie break up?

**Cat:** how did you know about that?

**Adam:** Robbie told me, well it was Rex

**Cat:** well, I guess I didn't like him that much anymore

**Adam:** so it wasn't meant to be?

**Cat:** I guess not because he always gave me weird looks, and one time I found out that he had cardboard cutouts of me

**Adam:** ok, now that is weird

**Cat:** stalker weird

**Adam**: I have to agree because if someone is going to like you then they shouldn't be all stalker on you, especially at Kaitlyn level stalker

**Cat:** isn't that Bree's weird friend?

**Adam:** yep, she would always stalk me, and she even admitted that she would follow me home while hiding behind trees

**Cat:** now that's stalker weird

**Adam:** and another thing we have in common

**Cat: **oh my gosh, we have stalkers in common, you know it's great to finally have an actual talk with you

**Adam:** I know because now we don't have to be nervous around each other, and you're my first friend, who is clearly a girl, I can actually talk to

**Cat:** wait, you never had a friend before

**Adam:** well there was Marcus, but I don't want to talk about him, so no, we never had an actual friend because me, Bree, and Chase would usually stay home-schooled, home schooled, yeah, until we got into high school, but we would get picked on a lot

**Cat:** that's so sad, so back home, you guys were rejects?

**Adam:** yeah, until we came here, and you guys decided to talk to us which was nice because we would no longer be losers, like we were back at our old school, and thanks to you guys, we finally have new friends, Chase has his first girlfriend, and thanks to Tori, we get to live here

**Cat:** so because of us being your friends, we were able to help you guys, even though we didn't know

**Adam:** yeah

**Cat:** well, even though we helped you guys out, you helped me and André by becoming our drummer for the Full Moon Jam

**Adam:** well, you guys did let me in, in the first place, but thank you and you're welcome. So are you and your friends like really close?

**Cat:** yeah, because after my break up with Carlos Garcia, who was in the band Big Time Rush, they were there to help me get over it, and after it all, Carlos and I are just friends now

**Adam:** wait, you used to date Carlos Garcia? Why did he have to break up with you, since you clearly are a fun loving girl?

**Cat:** it's just that we lost interest in each other after we left the Palm Woods

**Adam:** well, at least you guys moved on

**Cat:** yep, now he has a girlfriend, and I have my friends and now new friends (pokes his stomach causing him to poke her stomach and both start to laugh)

**Mary:** hey, thanks again for the ice cream, Chase

**Chase:** no problem (spots Adam and Cat laughing) hey Mary, check it out (points at Adam and Cat)

**Mary:** oh my gosh, they look so cute together

**Chase:** we should go through the back, not to disturb them

**Mary:** oh my gosh, you don't want to disturb them, that is so sweet. Well, alright then (they walk through the other way)

**Adam:** at least you had a boyfriend, not that I'm saying I like guys like I'm gay or anything, but I was single my whole life

**Cat:** I know (Adam looks at her) um…Bree told me

**Adam:** oh, that makes sense since girls would talk a lot with each other about stuff

**Cat:** so, you never had someone to be with, talk with, dance with, or even go on a date with?

**Adam:** no, although I have danced with a girl named Danielle, but it turns out, she was playing us, and ditched both me and Chase for Leo

**Cat:** that wazz bag, I can't believe she would toy with you…and your brothers like that

**Adam:** so, I really don't think she would count as an actual dance date

**Cat:** well, if she had known how nice, funny, sweet, and hand-dy you are with the drums then she would have changed her mind

**Adam:** well, thanks for that

**Cat:** you're welcome, hey, what time is it anyways?

**Adam:** (checks his phone) it's 9:50, we better get back inside, since we leave at 10:00

**Cat:** ok (again they hold hands like before)

* * *

**So, what else do you think Cat and Adam have in common? Put it in the reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

**Channing Tatum: Hi, I'm Channing Tatum, and since we are half way through the chapter, and Guru Pitka and Rajneesh are busy with Jade and Beck, Lois117 decided that we celebrate this chapter by having me taking over, so we have Bree and Cat to do the disclaimer (they just stare at him) um, girls, girls, girls, hello?**

**Bree: (whispers) he's talking to us, what do we do?**

**Cat: I don't know, he's too hot that I can't even move**

**Channing: girls, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Bree: oh, Lois117 does not own me, my family, and friends, except for Mary**

**Cat: oh...um...uh...she also does not own anyone from Nickelodeon**

**Channing: alright, we better get back to the story (all the girls in the story just follow him out) ok, this is creepy**

* * *

Adam and Cat are back inside

**Donald:** hey, so can you guys help me pack all this stuff to my car?

**Tori:** sure, Mr. Davenport

**Cat:** wait, where's Sam?

**Freddie:** she left with Spencer, André, and Gibby, and she left you her motorcycle just in case you might need a ride

**Cat:** but I can't drive a motorcycle

**Adam:** I can drive a motorcycle, I have my license see (shows them the license)

**Donald:** I don't know, how about we give you a ride, and she can pick it up tomorrow

**Cat:** I can't leave the motorcycle here or else someone could steal it, and I can't have it missing again

**Tasha:** are you sure that you have to have the motorcycle with you?

**Cat:** yes

**Donald:** fine, Adam, you can drive her, but you have to be careful with not only the bike, but with each other too

**Adam:** don't worry dad, I will get her to her apartment safe, besides, I know where her and Sam live anyways

**Donald:** ok, now, everyone else, come with me to put the stuff in my trunk

**Rex:** in that trunk (points at Donald's butt then everyone starts to laugh except for Donald and Tasha)

**Donald:** ha, ha, ha very funny (everyone walks out, until Donald asks Tasha) Tasha, you don't think I have that much junk in the trunk do you?

**Tasha:** just walk outside (they walk outside, only to see everyone staring at the limo)

**Tori:** Mr. Davenport, this limo is huge

**Donald:** that's what happens when you're an awesome billionaire like me here, BAM! (Everyone else just rolls their eyes) ok guys, put the stuff in the trunk here, and then you can just hop in

**Robbie:** wait, we get to ride this thing?

**Donald:** yep

**Mary:** yay! (goes over to Chase) sounds real nice (holds his hand causing him to blush)

Once everyone put in the stuff, they got into the limo

**Donald:** ok now Adam, just be careful, and not bump it on anything, alright

**Adam:** ok dad, I'll be careful with Cat and the bike

**Donald:** (gets in) I'll see you at home (drives away)

**Adam: **ok, so where's the bike?

**Cat:** it's over here (shows him the bike)

**Adam:** (turns on the motorcycle) ok, hop on (Cat looks a bit scared) Cat, don't worry, I promise we'll be safe, now come on (Cat gives him her hand, and gets on. They drive off)

**Cat:** so, you know where me and Sam live?

**Adam:** yeah, you take a left here (goes left, and she leans her head. They finally arrive, and he gets off) see, I told you that we were going to be safe

**Cat:** (gets off and hugs him) thanks, Adam (they let go and see into each other's eyes until they get interrupted by Sam)

**Adam:** hey Sam

**Sam:** (examines her motorcycle) hey Adam, you didn't bump into anything right?

**Adam:** no maim, I did not

**Cat:** I hope it was ok that he was able to drive me here?

**Sam:** well, there aren't any bumps, scratches, or anything else, so it's cool (takes her motorcycle)

**Cat:** I'll see you tomorrow

**Adam: **yeah, see you later (starts to walk away)

**Sam: **wait, don't you need a ride?

**Adam:** yeah, but I'll just take the bus anyways

**Sam:** hang on, SPENCER, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!

**Spencer:** (runs outside) what! What's going on?!

**Sam:** do you think you can drive Adam to his house?

**Spencer:** oh yeah, sure, come in dude, we'll take the trailer out front

**Adam: **oh cool, the trailer is like a fatter version of a bus

**Spencer:** I know right (they get into the trailer, and Spencer starts to drive) so, you're the guy who lives in a wicked mansion, right?

**Adam:** yep

**Spencer:** and you're also the guy who has a crush on Cat?

**Adam: **yes-I mean no-I mean-

**Spencer:** don't worry, I know what you meant, besides, I would have a crush on the bag lady at a grocery store

**Adam: **so, did she like you?

**Spencer:** well she did, until it turns out she liked me in my tux

**Adam:** ok

**Spencer: **but here's my advice on ladies, you always have to check your mirrors before you go in reverse when you drive in a car

**Adam: **what does that have to do with girls?

**Spencer: **well, if you don't check your mirrors, you just might find out that you backed over your girlfriend

**Adam:** has that ever happened to you before?

**Spencer:** just a couple of times (Adam looks a bit freaked out) but I was able to learn a lesson after the three times that it happened

**Adam: **ok, um, thanks for the advice, Spencer

**Spencer: **no problem, now you have a safe one

**Adam:** later dude (Spencer drives away and Adam gets in the house) guys, I'm home

**Tasha: **hey Adam, I saw you get out of an RV

**Adam:** oh, that was just Spencer; he's one of Sam's friends

**Donald:** good, I'm glad it wasn't some crazy stranger

**Adam: **well, I'm going to head up to bed, night guys

**Donald:** (sees Tasha giving him a face) what, Tasha? (she walks away) Tasha, why do you always have to give me that face?

In Spencer's RV

**Gibby: **(pops out from the back) that guy seemed nice

**Spencer:** ahh! Gibby, what are you doing in the back of my RV? I thought you were with Sam

**Gibby:** well I was, but the couch was uncomfortable, so I decided to sleep here instead

**Spencer:** just don't do that to me again, dude

**Gibby:** by the way, I think you might have freaked the guy out with your "advice"

**Spencer: **what? I did not freak that guy out, I will have you know that I gave great advice to that guy, and I bet he'll thank me afterwards

**Gibby:** oh really, Mr. Check your mirrors or you'll back over your girlfriend, besides, I know how it is with the ladies if you already seen my girlfriend before

**Spencer:** oh come on, just because you have a hot girlfriend does not mean you are suddenly a catch

**Gibby: **ok, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?

**Spencer:** well it was…that other time

**Gibby:** you haven't had a girlfriend in a while now have you?

**Spencer: **no, and it's been a long time, but my advice will totally work

**Gibby: **yeah because no one wants a girlfriend with shattered legs

At the apartment

**Sam:** so

**Cat: **so what?

**Sam:** how was it riding my motorcycle with Adam?

**Cat: **it was fine besides I sometimes ride with you, right?

**Sam:** yeah, but this is a boy we're talking about here, and it was just fine?

**Cat: **well, I did lean my head on Adam's back, and it felt nice

**Sam:** mhm, nice you say

**Cat:** ok, it was more than nice, and then when I got off to hug him, I don't know, I felt sparks since I looked into those eyes

**Sam: **oh my gosh, you really are falling hard for this guy aren't you?

**Cat: **does it really look that way, Sam?

**Sam:** since you are still clearly blushing, yes, it does look that way

**Cat: **well, I've gone out with guys before, and whenever I'm with him, he makes me feel different like something I never felt before

**Sam:** oh boy, now you are falling too hard for this guy, listen, I'm just going to go to bed while you can just fantasize about you and Adam having a make out session

**Cat:** ugh Sam (follows her to bed)

* * *

**Channing: (all the girls were hugging him while the guys glare) ok, ladies, can you let me go (the girls groan as they let go) Finally, so what did you think of the chapter? Review or just leave random coments (the girls start to tackle him) NO! Someone help me! (The boys try to pry the girls off of him then Channing starts to walk away) Animals!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I would like to thank Channing Tatum for taking over last chapter, and sorry for the girls' behavior, but it's true that I'm halfway through the story. So, today I have Tasha and Spencer**

**Tasha: Lois117 does not own me and my family**

**Spencer: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon except for Mary**

* * *

All through the month, Adam and Cat would start to know each other a bit more, causing them to get closer, and soon they would flirt, without them even knowing what they were doing themselves. It was Thursday after school, and everyone was outside for sound check

**André:** hey Sinjin, do you think you can turn it up a little bit more?

**Sinjin: **sure! Just let me tweak it a bit (moves the controls)

**André:** ok Cat, test it out

**Cat: **kk (sings)_ I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it _(stops) how was it?

**André: **it sounds great (sees a speaker dangling) hang on, a speaker seems to be dangling

**Cat: ** oh, I got it (goes up the ladder)

**Adam: **careful, Cat

**Cat:** kk (some boys start to sling shot rocks, until, one of the rocks hit Cat's head, making her fall off) ahhhh!

**Adam:** Cat! (Runs and catches her before she hits the ground) are you ok, Cat?

**Cat:** oh my gosh (hugs him) thank you

**André:** (runs to them) Cat, what happened?

**Cat: **(gets off him) I don't know, I just fell off the ladder

**Adam:** Cat, what's that mark on your head?

**Cat:** (feels her head) ow! (Sees a rock and looks across the street) I think the boys started to sling shot rocks, and one of the them must have hit me

**André: **(sees her bruise) ok well, I'm going to go get an ice pack for her (runs inside)

**Adam:** we better sit you down (sits at a nearby table)

**Cat:** is it that bad?

**Adam: **yeah, it's that bad, I'm going to get you some water, ok

**Cat:** kk, Adam (Adam walks to the food truck, and Cat sees Mary and Chase walk by) oh hi, Mary and Chase

**Mary: **(sees her bruise) oh my gosh, Cat, what happened to your head?

**Cat:** a rock hit me making me fall off the ladder

**Chase: **are you ok?

**Cat:** yeah, luckily, your brother was able to catch me

**Mary:** oh my gosh, that is so sweet, him swooping in to save you like in the comics

**Cat:** oh my gosh, yes, only this time without catch phrases

**Adam:** (comes back with the water) here, I got you your water

**Cat: **yay water! (Drinks) thank you

**Adam: **(notices Mary and Chase standing there) oh hey guys, what are you doing here?

**Chase: **we're here for a sound check

**Adam: **oh Chase, if you go up there and sing, you might break the mic and speakers

**Mary:** ha-ha and the sound check is for me, since I will be performing at the Full Moon Jam

**Adam:** oh good because his voice is a bit scratchy

**Mary:** oh please, I love the sound of my Chasey wasey (kisses his cheek)

**Chase: **ha! See that Adam, it's possible for me to have a girlfriend

**André: **(comes back with an ice pack) here Cat (Cat puts it on her head and André notices Mary and Chase) oh hey guys, what are you doing here?

**Chase: **sound check

**André: ** oh um Chase, no offense but your voice is a bit-

**Mary:** ok, he is not singing, I am

**André: ** ok, hey, so I think we should finish our sound check practice

**Adam:** ok man, sounds cool

**Cat: **ok André

André leaves and Mary gets up on stage while Sinjin adjusts the controls

**Chase: **ok Mary, are you ready?

**Mary:** testing one, two, three yep (starts to sing)_ day one, day one, day one me robustez el corazón from day one, nunca pensé enamorarme así de los pies a la cabeza_

**Chase: **ok hang on a sec (she stops and Chase starts to talk to Sinjin) I keep hearing this sound in the background, do you hear it?

**Sinjin: **yeah, I keep hearing it, let me see what I can do (moves the control)

**Chase: **ok Mary, can you singing?

**Mary: **(sings) _had me feeling like a little girl in a fairy tale, como un cuento de princesa, nunca pense jamas amar asi ya apareciste tu, hasn't been too long I've been with you, but I think we got a situation, yeah, deje mi alma navegar, mi miedo descanso, quisiste conquistar, y al escuchar tu voz, sabia que eras tu y yo, yo no habia sentido nada igual, me robaste el corazon from day one, day one, day one yeah you really had my heart from day one, day one, day one me robaste el corazon from day one_

**Chase:** ok Mary, now that sounded fantastic, but I think we should save the rest for tomorrow

**Mary: ** ok cool (gets off the stage) so you really think that was fantastic?

**Chase: **yep, just like you (they make out, until, Sinjin starts to take pictures of them)

**Sinjin:** ok now this is golden

**Cat: **what song was that?

**Mary: **"Day One" by Leslie Grace (looks at her watch) we better get to Punchies, babe, before it closes

**Chase: **ok (they leave)

**Sinjin: **(walks towards Adam and Cat) oh guys, can I get a picture of you on my blog?

**Adam: **um I guess so

**Sinjin: **(takes a picture of Adam and Cat) this should be great for the future couple

**Adam: **the future what?

**Sinjin: **the future couple, at least everyone has been gossiping about you two always being so close (leaves)

**Adam: ** I had no idea that the school was talking about us

**Cat: **(sees Trina walking by) oh hi, Trina

**Trina: **how is it possible that you and the new guy can be able to be the gossip around the whole school? They should be talking about me and my new outfit

**Cat: **I swear we didn't know they were gossiping about us

**Trina: **oh sure you didn't (walks away)

**Adam: **(in sarcasm) ok, she seemed nice

**Cat: **hey Adam, I have to go, since I have to babysit in a few hours

**Adam: **ok, so I'll see you later

**Cat: **yep bye (they both leave)

At Punchies, Mary was punching a dummy while following Chase's instructions

**Chase:** left kick (she kicks) right hook (she punches) right kick on the abdomen (she kicks the abdomen) left kick to the skull (kicks the side of the head)

**Dice:** (comes in) hey Mary

**Mary: **(panting) oh, hey Dice, where's Goomer?

**Dice: ** he's coming (Goomer comes in with an ice cream in a cup) Goomer, what did I say about having foods here before you train?

**Goomer:** to go take a waz before we train

**Dice: **give me the ice cream; I'll give it to you after we finish training

**Goomer:** ok (gives him the ice cream)

**Dice: **hey, where are your brothers and sister? I thought you guys are always around each other?

**Chase: **they're at home (his phone rings) hello…ok I'm on my way…ok bye (hangs up) hey, I have to get home, babe

**Mary: **ok, I'll just hang out with Dice and Goomer here

**Chase: **ok I'll see you later (kisses her) bye (walks away)

**Mary: **see you tomorrow

**Dice: **so things are getting pretty serious with you guys

**Mary: ** yeah and it's really nice of him to get me back into shape

**Dice:** yeah, although, I don't know why he would always leave

**Mary:** could be a curfew, I mean some rich dads can be strict, remember when my dad would be strict about me dating

**Dice: **oh yeah, no doubt that he was very strict about that

* * *

**Ok, I put in a cheesy super hero stuff in there, and I know the chapter is short, but hopefully next chapter will be better. By the way, the song Mary was singing was called "Day One" by Leslie Grace, and there might be a Spanglish (English&Spanish) version or just an English version for you people who don't understand Spanish. Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, now I'm ca****ught up in my chapter updates, so I have Tori and Adam**

**Tori: Lois117 does not own me or my friends, except for my cousin**

**Adam: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats, hey, can you gives this note to Cat?**

**Tori: why can't you?**

**Adam: look, can you just give this to her? It's a surprise**

**Tori: oh, I see, I get you (takes the note)**

* * *

At Davenport's house

**Chase: **hey Mr. Davenport, I'm here

**Donald: ** ok good, now get into your mission suit (pushes him to the elevator)

**Chase: **ok, ok, you don't have to be pushy

After the mission, Adam went to talk to Bree about tomorrow

**Adam: **hey Bree, can I talk to you?

**Bree: **yeah sure, what about?

**Adam: **well, I already told Tori about this, but I was wondering if it's a good idea to ask out Cat tomorrow?

**Bree: **during the Full Moon Jam?

**Adam: **yeah

**Bree: **totally, I already know she will say yes

**Adam:** I don't know, I mean what if she rejects me like she did with Robbie? Oh, I hope she doesn't move to Australia

**Bree: **look, you have nothing to worry about

**Chase: **it's true I mean the way you look at each other is like with me and Mary

**Bree: **see, even Chase gets relationships, and we never even thought he would be in a relationship. Trust me, she does like you, and once you ask her, she will have to say yes

**Adam:** ok, I just hope she says yes

At the apartment with Sam and Cat

**Sam: **hey, is it ok that I invite Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie to the Full Moon Jam?

**Cat: **yeah, I already invited Dice and Goomer. Hey Sam, can I ask you something?

**Sam: **sure, what is it kid?

**Cat: **should I ask Adam out tomorrow during the Full Moon Jam?

**Sam:** like on a date?

**Cat: **yeah

**Sam: **uh yeah, besides, you guys look good together

**Cat: **but what if he likes me only as a friend?

**Sam:** ok, if he only likes you as a friend, then would Bree text me "OMG Adam is still talking about how cute Cat is with her red hair, her smile, and her voice. It looks like he really likes her don't u think?"

**Cat: **well, none of my friends ever said how cute my hair, smile, or my voice is

**Sam: **exactly, look I bet he will say yes once you ask him out

**Cat: **well ok (in her imagination)

**Adam: **I can't believe the crowd loves us

**Cat:** I know right

**André: **hey guys, I'm going to with the others, you want to come?

**Cat: **(looks at Adam) um, I think I'm good

**Adam: **(looks at Cat) me too, I think I'll just hang out here

**André: **ok guy (leaves)

**Cat: **hey Adam, can I talk to you?

**Adam: **sure, what about?

**Cat: **well, I was hoping if you want to go out sometimes on a date with me?

**Adam: **yeah sure, I would love to go out with you

**Cat: **oh my gosh yay! (Adam leans in and kisses Cat. Back to reality, she starts to kiss the pillow)

**Karl: **um, why is the babysitter kissing a pillow?

**Sam: **she's just delusional

**Cat: **(realizes what she was doing and she stops) oh sorry

**Sam:** like I was saying, this is Karl, the kid we're babysitting today

**Cat: **oh um, it's nice to meet you

**Karl: **whatever, I'm just going to play on my PS3 (sits on the couch, and starts to play his game)

It was already Friday after school, and everyone was getting ready for the Full Moon Jam

**Sinjin:** ok people, we have only an hour until the Full Moon Jam! We have to be ready in less than an hour! I repeat, we have only one hour!

**André:** ok everyone, let's get together (Adam and Cat stand next to André on each side of him) ok now Adam, this is your first Full Moon Jam performance, and I bet you're nervous right now, but we've practiced a lot lately, and I truly believe that we can all get through this

**Adam: **me too

**Cat: **yeah, we can do this

**André: **so what do you say you guys? Think we can do this? (Adam and Cat nod) alright, now let's do some last minute rehearsals before we go on

**Cat: **kk

**Mary:** (walks in) hey guys

**André: **oh hey, Mary

**Mary:** I just want to say good luck to you three; I bet you're going to kill it out there

**Cat: **thanks Mary

**Tori:** (walks in) hey guys, so are you excited about tonight?

**Adam: **yep

**Tori: **well, let's hope everything goes ok, even after your performance (looks at Adam, giving him a hint about asking Cat out after their performance)

**Adam:** Tori, are you ok because your eyes keep popping out

Bree, Leo, Sam, Freddie, Chase, Spencer, Gibby, Goomer, Dice, Robbie, Jade, and Beck walk in

**Beck: **hey, so are you guys nervous?

**Mary: **honestly, yes, this is the first time I ever performed in my entire life

**Chase: **don't worry, just calm down and breathe, ok babe

**Mary: **ok, babe

**Sam:** hey Tori, aren't you getting a surprise that James is sending during the Full Moon Jam?

**Tori: **oh yeah

**Bree: **what do you think the surprise is going to be anyways?

**Tori:** could be some bracelet

**Jade:** from a famous yet rich guy, maybe something expensive, but then again, something pointless

**Spencer: **well, we better let you guys get ready

**Adam: **aw man, can we at least have a group hug (they nod, and have a group hug, except Jade and Sam, then they let go, except Dice)

**Bree:** um Dice, you can let go now

**Dice:** but can't this moment last a few more minutes?

Everyone starts prying Dice off of Bree, and they start to walk away

**Freddie:** good luck you guys

**Mary:** will do

* * *

**Alright, it's already The Full Moon Jam, and can you guess what's going to happen? What do you think the surprise present for Tori is going to be? I'll let you guys guess in the reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry I did not update yesterday, but I had to go to my aunt's house for something urgent. Today I have Dice and Bree**

**Dice: Lois117 does not own me or any of my friends, except for Mary**

**Bree: and she does not own me and my family**

**Dice: hey, you're looking great today (winks)**

**Owen: (walks in) back off little man, she's mine**

**Dice: ok, I'm not even that small**

**Bree: listen, Dice, I'm already taken by Owen, so I'm not interested**

* * *

It was already an hour, and the performers were ready

**Mr. Sikowitz:** (walks on stage a mic) ok quiet, everyone, we have some performances, especially from some new students here, and I, along with the school staff, would like to thank you for coming to our Full Moon Jam, and I see some familiar faces and some new ones, so I hope you enjoy our performances (he starts to announce some random acts)

**Bree:** hey Jade, can I talk to you for a sec?

**Jade: **sure

**Bree: **it's about Adam and Cat, and he says that he is going to try to ask her out after their performance

**Sam: **wait, he's going to try to ask her out? But Cat is going to try to ask Adam out, oh man

**Jade:** well either way someone will ask out someone

**Bree: **you know, I bet they make a very simple minded couple

**Sam:** as in "simple minded" you mean dumb

**Bree:** pretty much, yeah

**Jade: **I agree, they can both be real stupid

**Sam: **but who do you think is going to ask out first?

**Bree:** it could be Cat, I mean she does have this bond with him, or it could be Adam, since he did start to be a little confident around her

**Sam:** what do you think they're doing backstage right now?

**Jade:** beats me

**Cat:** (watching the performance with Adam) so Adam, what do you think so far about the Full Moon Jam?

**Adam:** it's super loud and awesome! So when do people turn into werewolves and start to dance?

**Cat:** (laughs) oh my gosh, Adam, you're so funny

**Adam: **(smiles) you think so?

**Cat:** (smiles) I've always thought you were funny

**Adam: **thanks

**Mr. Sikowitz:** ok, next up we have one of our new students, Mary Vega, who will do a cover of Leslie Grace "Day One"

**Mary: **(walks on stage and starts to sing) _day one, day one, day one me robustez el corazón from day one _(looks directly at Chase) _nunca pensé enamorarme así de los pies a la cabeza, had me feeling like a little girl in a fairy tale como un cuento de princesa, nunca pensé jamás amar así, ya apareciste tu, hasn't been too long I've been with you, but I think we got a situation, yeah, deje mí alma navegar, mí miedo descanso, quisiste conquistar, y al vez escuchar tu voz, sabia que eras tu y yo, yo no habia sentido nada igual, me robaste el corazón from day one, day one, day one, yeah you really had my heart from day one, day one, day one, me robaste el corazón from day one _(Chase smiles) _ya aleno amarte, ayudarte y aroparte con mí luz, yes I've been through a few, but no one did things like you do, el verdadero amor no sabe de dolor, me lo enseñaste así, nunca pensé jamás amar así, ya apareciste tu, hasn't been too long I've been with you, but I think we got a situation, yeah, deje mí alma navegar, mí miedo descanso,_ _quisiste conquistar, y al vez escuchar tu voz, sabia que eras tu y yo, yo no habia sentido nada igual, me robaste el corazón from day one, day one, day one, yeah you really had my heart from day one, day one, day one, me robaste el corazón from day one yes you had me, had me from day one, yes you had me, had me from day one, day one, day one, day one, day one yeah you really had my heart from day one, day one, day one_ _me robustez el corazón from day one yes you had me, had me from day one_ (everyone starts to clap, especially Chase, who starts to cheer)

**Chase: **is she awesome or what?

**Owen:** I think she's great

**Chase:** who said that?

**Bree:** it was Owen (shows him the pare pad, where Owen is in) see

**Goomer: **(sees a face in the pare pad) oh no, he's trapped! I'll save you little head! (About to punch it, until everyone stops him)

**Bree:** Goomer, I'm just face chatting with my boyfriend

**Dice:** (goes to Sam) she has a boyfriend?

**Sam:** yeah, it must be awful for you

**Owen: **are these guys your new friends

**Bree: **oh yeah, these are Sam, Goomer, Dice, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and up on stage is Mary

**Owen:** well, it's awesome to meet you guy (sees Rex in the background) what's with the dummy?

**Robbie:** he doesn't like being called a dummy

**Leo: **and you believe he's a real person

**Rex:** what's it to you Tiny McLittle Stein? Adam told me about that name, and it suits you

**Robbie:** ok Rex, into the bag you go

**Rex:** nah man, not the bag (Robbie shoves him in his bag making him muffle)

**Owen:** ok, now that was weird

**Leo:** tell me about it

**Jade:** every day of our lives

**Mr. Sikowitz:** now let's give it up again to our new student, Mary Vega, was she something or what? (Everyone start to cheer again)

**Chase:** oh yeah, she's something alright

**Mr. Sikowitz:** ok, next up we have Tori Vega with her cover of "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake

**Tori:** (walks on stage and starts to sing) _aren't you something to admire, cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice you reflect in this heart of mine, if you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find, just know that I'm always parallel on the other side, cause with your hand in my hand, and a pocket full of soul, I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go, just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying to pull it through, you just gotta be strong_

**James and Tori:** (James comes from the other side of the stage, surprising everyone, and starts to sing with her) _cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold, show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out you were right here all along, it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear that this promise that we're making, two reflection into one, cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**Bree: **is that James Diamond?

**Leo: **it looks like it

**Bree: **ahh! I love you, James Diamond! (Gets ready to run)

**Chase: **quick, everyone, grab her! (Everyone grabs her)

**Bree:** hey, let me go (struggles)

**Owen:** make sure you hold on to her tight

**Tori:** _aren't you something, an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled, and I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes, I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you, and if I could I would look at us all the time, cause with your hand in my hand, and a pocket full of soul, I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go, just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying to pull it through you just gotta be strong_

**James and Tori:** _cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me, that vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold, show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out you were right here all along, it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear that this promise that we're making, two reflections into one, cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

**Tori: **_ooh_

**James:** _yesterday was history ooh_

**Tori:** _ooh_

**James:** _tomorrow's a mystery ooh_

**Tori:** _ooh_

**James:** (moves closer to Tori) _I can see you looking back at me, keep your eyes on me, baby keep your eyes on me_

**James and Tori:** _cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold, show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you, baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out you were right here all along, it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now it's clear as this promise that we're making, two reflections into one, cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me, oo oooh, oo oooh, oo oooh, oo oooh_

**Tori: **_oo oh_

**James:** _oo oh_

**Tori:** _oo oh_

**James: **_oo oh_

**Mr. Sikowitz:** well let's give it up for Tori Vega and her surprise guest James Diamond

**Bree:** I love you, James! Woo!

**Mary:** (walks to Chase and kisses him) hey baby

**Chase:** (let's go of Bree) hey baby

**Freddie:** (struggles to hold on to her) dude, your sister

**Chase:** oh right, sorry (grabs her again)

**Owen:** wait Chase, you have a girlfriend? I did not see that coming

**Leo:** neither of us did

**Tori:** (goes backstage) wait, so you're my surprise this whole time?

**James:** yeah, I lied about the world tour delay, along with the others

**Tori:** wait, where are the others?

**James:** oh, they're over there (they wave at her) and, plus, I'm not the only surprise (dips her, kisses her, and stands her back up) that's my other surprise

**Tori:** well, those are just awesome surprises (kisses him back) oh wait, I want you to meet some of my new friends, well if you want to

**James:** are you kidding me? That's how I met you remember when Gustavo introduced you guys to us?

**Tori:** yeah, I remember, now come on (pulls his arm)

**James:** ok ok, guys, Tori wants us to meet her new friends, you want to come?

**Kendall:** yeah sure, what about you guys?

**Logan:** seems cool

**Carlos: **yeah, let's go

**Tori:** (walks towards the others) hey guys, I see that you have Bree under control

**Leo:** you think?!

**Tori:** oh, um guys, that's Leo, the girl that's under restrain is Bree

**Bree:** I love you Big Time Rush!

**Chase:** ok Bree, can you please calm down?

**Tori:** that's Chase

**Chase:** I shake your hand, but as you can see, my hands are full

**Tori:** then there's my cousin Mary, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Dice, Goomer, and Adam, who is going to be on drums when him, Cat, and André perform

**Mary:** ok, ok, Bree, you have got to calm yourself, can you do that?

**Bree:** ok fine, I will try to calm down (breathes in and out) oh I can't take it (jumps on Kendall's back)

**Kendall:** ok get her off! Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!

**Katie:** don't worry, big brother, I got you (she was able to pry her off) ok you have to calm down

**Bree:** sorry, but they are so…and with the singing…and Tori with (points at James)

**Katie:** I'll try to straighten her out you guys (takes her to a table)

**Kendall:** thanks, baby sister!

**Gibby:** um who was she, and how was she able to get Bree off of your back?

**Kendall:** that's my little sister, Katie, and we always have each other's back

**Chase:** yeah, since Bree was on yours

* * *

**So, if you guys guessed that James coming to The Full Moon Jam was Tori's surprise, then you are correct. The song that James and Tori sang is called Mirrors which is covered by James Maslow and the Cimorelli girls so you guys can check it out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright, now we are at the _very_ good part of the story, what all of you have been waiting for, so again I have the main couple Adam and Cat here, YAY!_  
_**

**Adam: thanks, Lois117 does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

**Cat: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary (they just make out)**

**Lois117: hey! Leave the lip locking action to the story**

* * *

**Mr. Sikowitz:** ok next we have André, Cat, and our new student Adam

**André: **(starts to walk on stage with the others, and start to sing_) __what we gotta do right here is go back like in the time_

**Cat:** _I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it_

**André: **_say I'm thinking about her, every second, every hour, do my singing in the shower, picking petals off the flowers like do she love, do she love me not, I ain't a player I just_

**Cat:** _You give me that kind of something, want it all the time, need it every day, on a scale of one to 10, I'm at 100 never get enough I can't stay away, if you want it, I got it, I got it every day you can get whatever you need from me, stay by your side, I'll never leave you, and I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper, so don't you worry, baby you got me, I-I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got, my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees it babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way, I love it, ooh baby I love the way, oh I love the way, the way you love me, oh, it's so crazy you got my heart jumping when you out your lips on mine, and baby this ain't no question, q-q-question, boy I know just what you like, so if you need it I got it, I got it every day, be your lover, your friend, you find it all in me, stay by your side, I'll never leave you, _(starts eyeing Adam, who starts to smile)_ say I ain't going nowhere, cause you're a keeper so don't you worry, baby you got me, I-I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees babe, but I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way, I love it, oh baby I love the way, oh I love the way, the way I love you_

**André:** _I make you feel do fine, make you feel so fine, I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind, you a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time, say in bed, you're feeling lonely, so you sleep in mine, call me, watch a movie with me, American Beauty, Bruce Almighty, that's groovy, come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get board of them, but baby you an adventure, so let me come and explore you_

**Cat:** _so don't you worry baby you got me, I got a bad boy I must admit it, you got my heart don't know how you did it, and I don't care who sees it babe, but I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me, _(looks at Adam again making him smile even more)_ I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, baby I love the way, I love the way, ooh I love the way, I love the way, I love the way, baby I love the way, ooh I love the way, the way I love you, the way I love you, you, you, yeah, oooh, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it, I love the way you make me feel, I love it, the way I love you_

**Mr.** **Sikowitz:** ok, give it up for André Haires, Adam Davenport, and Cat Valentine (everyone cheers)

**Cat:** (goes backstage with André and Adam) oh my gosh, that was so awesome

**Adam:** I know, it's so cool

**André:** hey guys, I'm going to go over there

**Cat:** kk

**Adam: **yeah cool (André leaves and Adam turns to Cat) hey Cat, can I ask you something?

**Cat:** um, yeah sure

**Adam:** well, I know I could be rushing this (looks the other way) but when I'm with you, I never felt this close to a friend, or a girl before, well, what I'm trying to say is (turns around and Cat immediately kisses him and then lets him go) so yeah, I was hoping that maybe you want to go out with me (kisses him again then let's go) so is that a yes?

**Cat: **it's a yes (Adam leans down and kisses her)

**Bree:** (goes backstage with Sam, Mary, Jade, and Tori only to see Adam and Cat kissing and whispers) oh my gosh, girls, look (points at them)

**Tori: **(whispers) oh my gosh

**Jade:** (whispers) no kidding

**Sam:** (whispers) they finally did it

**Mary:** (whispers) and they look so cute right now (they all walk away)

**Chase:** hey, is everything ok back there

**Mary:** (smiles) yeah, everything is fantastic

**Chase:** ok, what's that smile for?

**Mary:** they did it

**Chase:** ok who did what?

**Mary:** well, I don't know who asked who out, but Adam and Cat are backstage kissing right now!

**Chase:** are you sure it wasn't an accidental kiss or trying out for a role in an upcoming play

**Mary:** nope

**Chase:** so they finally came clear

**Tori:** and it was because I told him to ask her out during the Full Moon Jam

**Bree:** and I was able to give him the confidence

**Sam:** uh yeah right, I bet Cat was able to ask him out since he would usually be nervous around her

**Jade:** well here they come; you can ask them what happened

**Cat:** (walks towards them with Adam's arm on her shoulder) hey guys, Adam asked me out

**Adam:** and I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Tori and Bree (Tori and Bree started high fiving each other)

**Carlos:** oh, hey Cat, see you have a new boyfriend

**Cat:** you're not jealous are you?

**Carlos:** nah, I'm glad you moved on, names Carlos by the way

**James:** James

**Kendall:** Kendall

**Logan:** Logan

**Katie:** names Katie

**Adam:** cool, names Adam, and aren't you (points at James) dating Tori?

**James:** yep, and she has been an awesome girlfriend lately

**Tori:** aw, I'm an awesome girlfriend

**Mary:** (Chase comes from behind and kisses her) hey, where did you run off, and what's with that smile?

**Chase:** you'll see ("Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey starts to play)

**Mary:** (wide eyed) Chase, you did not

**Chase:** I did (gives her his hand) may I have this dance, my lady?

**Mary:** why you may (takes his hand and starts to slow dance)

Bree dances with her pare pad, Tori dances with James, and Sam dances with Freddie while everyone else sits down

**Beck:** Jade, you want to slow dance, besides, it's been a long time since we slow danced to anything

**Jade:** sure (they start to slow dance)

**Beck:** it's times like this I remember why we're still love you

**Jade:** so you don't love me?

**Beck:** I didn't say that

**Jade:** then what are you trying to say?

**Beck:** well, I love how you can boss people around, do you know why I got back together with you?

**Jade:** because you missed me?

**Beck:** I missed how you can fight back, it's awesome seeing you stand your ground, what I'm trying to say is that I love everything about you

**Jade:** (smiles) why did it take you this long to realize that?

**Beck:** I've known that for a while, I just didn't have the words to say it (they both just start to make out)

**Cat**: Adam, you want to dance?

**Adam:** I like to, but I don't know how

**Cat:** here, I'll teach you (takes him by the hand) now you put your hands on my hips

**Adam:** ok Cat, I think you're moving this relationship a bit fast

**Cat:** no Adam, not like that just put them here (places his hands on her hips) and we just start to sway side to side and around a circle like this (starts to sway while looking deep into his eyes)

**Adam:** ok, I think I got this

**Dice:** (walks to Katie) hey, you want to dance?

**Katie:** (shrugs) whatever (starts to dance with Dice)

**Kendall:** don't try anything funny, little man

**Dice:** I won't (continues to dance)

**Adam:** ok, this slow dance thing seems pretty easy

**Cat:** you see

They look into each other's eyes, and Cat rests her head on his shoulders while Adam starts to hug her and closes his eyes. Two lines before the song ends, Cat and Adam look deeply into each other's eyes, and Adam leans in to softly kiss her

**Adam:** so does this make you my girlfriend like my actual girlfriend?

**Cat:** (smiles) yes and I love you

**Adam:** I love you too (they start to make out again)

**Mary:** oh my gosh, Chase, they look so cute

**Chase:** yeah, I can't believe Adam finally has a girlfriend

**Mary: **you know I should have known you were going to do something like this, since I told you it was one of my favorite songs

**Chase:** but you didn't

**Mary:** (rolls her eyes) yeah, yeah and you must think that I'm easily face aveugle or translated from French to English "blind-sided"

**Chase:** wait, you know French (they sit at a nearby table while Adam and Cat go near the punch bowl, but Adam wasn't thirsty)

**Mary:** I've studied the language for awhile

**Chase:** that's awesome because it's le langage de l'amour or known in English "language of love"

**Mary:** oui, now shall we kiss in the French way as well?

**Chase:** oui (they French kiss)

**Mary:** I'm going to go get some punch, you want some?

**Chase**: here, I'll go with you

**Adam:** oh, hey guys

**Chase:** hey, you guys here for some punch (Adam punches Chase) ow!

**Adam:** what? You said, "Punch"

**Mary:** he meant the drink in that bowl

**Adam:** oh ok, and it seems really good Cat has been drinking a lot

**Cat: **(looks a bit loopy) yeah, it's really good, but you better be careful, it smells funny

**Chase:** what? How can punch smell funny (gets a cup and smells the punch) it smells like-

**Mary: **(wide eyed) beer, oh man, the punch has been spiked

**Lane:** (comes running) is there a problem here?

**Mary:** yes sir, the punch has been spiked

**Lane:** it is? (Smells the punch) someone must have sneaked alcohol here, I have to let Helen know, you kids, make sure no one drinks from this

**Adam:** um, I think it's a little too late

**Lane:** what do you mean? (Sees Cat being loopy, and takes her cup away)

**Cat:** hey, what's the big idea?

**Lane:** the deal is that you are drunk from spiked punch, kids, just make sure that no one drinks from here, and someone has to take Cat home (runs away to find Helen)

**Adam:** I better tell Sam about her, come on, Cat (drags her away)

**Cat:** oh are we going somewhere private (winks)

**Mary:** you better hurry before she gets any ideas

**Adam:** (they run to Sam) Sam, I have to tell you something, it's about Cat

**Sam:** what's up with Cat? Why does she look loopy?

**Adam:** yeah, about that, she drank some spiked punch, and I didn't even know it was spiked, and now she's drunk

**Sam:** wait, Cat is drunk? Oh man, I can't take her on my motorcycle, or else she falls off

**Adam:** luckily, I got a new car a few days ago, so I can take her to the apartment

**Sam:** alright, but I'm following you guys in my motorcycle to make sure you won't have any ideas

**Adam:** ok and we better hurry

**Sam:** right

**Adam:** (puts Cat in the back seat of his car, and Adam gets on the driver seat and drives off with Sam behind) ok, don't worry, Cat, everything is going to be ok once we get to your apartment

**Cat:** but I want to have some fun alone time with you (laughs) if you know what I mean (winks)

**Adam:** no, I don't want to know what you mean I just want to get you safely to your house

**Cat:** maybe we can have some fun there?

**Adam:** no, just drop you off to your apartment with Sam (sees Cat sleeping) huh, now she's asleep

* * *

**So, I just had this random idea about spiked punch, and I bet some of you guys are hating me right now for giving Cat that punch, but at least I got Adam and Cat together, finally. So please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so if you read the last chapter then you'll see why Adam and Sam are taking Cat home, and that I put in a little Bade (Beck and Jade) moment for all of you Bade addicts, you know who you are out there, thank you, Guru Pitka for helping with their love problems. So, I have Kendall and Chase here, that's right, Big Time Rush will be here during the rest of the story**

**Kendall: Lois117 does not own me, my band, or anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Chase: and she does not own Lab Rats, speaking of "Mary"**

**Kendall: oh come on, not this again, look, just leave it alone, dude**

**Chase: I just want to ask her some questions (gets a lie detector test out)**

**Lois117: ok, while this happens, you guys can just get to the story**

* * *

Adam arrives at the apartment, with Sam grabbing her arms and Adam by her feet, going to their room

**Sam:** ok, just set her on her bed

**Adam:** is it the pink one?

**Sam:** (sarcastically) no, the other one. Just put her on the pink bed (they set her on the bed) ugh man, thanks, dude

**Adam:** no problem (walks out) later, Sam

**Sam:** later

**Adam:** (arrives at the school only to see security carrying two guys out) guys, what's going on?

**Mary:** (carrying punch bowl with Chase) they finally found the guys who spiked the punch

**Chase:** and now we have to take this and dump it out (they leave)

**Tori: **I can't believe someone sneaked alcohol here

**Owen:** at least no one drank it, right? (Everyone nods except Adam)

**Beck:** Adam, you didn't drink any, right?

**Adam:** no, but Cat drank some, and I didn't even know it was spiked, so me and Sam took her home, since she got drunk

**Jade:** wait, Cat got drunk? (Starts to laugh while everyone glares at her) oh come on, you never expect for her to get drunk now do we? (They still glare)

**Katie:** at least she's safe at home, she is safe, right?

**Adam:** yeah, she's totally safe

**Spencer:** ok good

**Adam:** you're not the only one; she started getting grab hands on me

**Freddie:** well, I just hope she didn't do anything too far

**Gibby:** ha! She wanted to snoodle with him

**Rex:** (still in the bag) and she can't even be with you

**Robbie:** shut it! (Hits the bag)

**Rex:** ow! Just wait until I get out of this bag! You gonna regret that!

**Chase:** (comes back with Mary) wait, so Cat is drunk?

**Leo:** yes Chase, did you not hear what he said?

**Goomer:** I bet she is going to have a headache tomorrow

**Dice:** how many cups did she drink anyways?

**Adam:** about three cups

**Logan:** then she just might have an extreme headache by tomorrow morning

**André's grandma:** (comes running) hey André!

**André:** what, grandma?!

**André's grandma:** the punch bowl got stolen!

**André: **the punch bowl isn't stolen it was just dumped out because there was beer in it

**André's grandma:** it grew a beard?!

**Chase:** no, it had alcohol

**André's grandma:** I don't know you! (Running while screaming)

**André:** grandma, come back! (Goes running)

**Chase:** did I say something?

**Beck:** no, André's grandma just lost her mind

**Adam:** well, where was the last place she left it?

**Spencer:** no, she's just crazy

**André:** look grandma, just eat your oatmeal and wait by my car

**André's grandma:** ok André! (Walks while eating oatmeal)

**Spencer:** is everything ok between you two?

**André:** she just gets easily scared

**Tori:** she can practically be scared by anything and I mean anything

**Leo:** well, how did she lose her mind?

**André:** beats me (goes to his car)

**Owen:** well, that was interesting

**Trina:** (walks towards James) hello, James

**James:** ugh, what do you want now, Trina?

**Trina:** oh nothing, just didn't expect to see you here after our last encounter

**James:** well, no one wants to remember our last encounter, and besides, I'm here for Tori

**Owen:** what does she mean by last encounter?

**Everyone:** no, no don't

**Trina:** well, if you must know, James here left me for Tori leaving me to cry, and we were dating for six weeks

**James:** whoa ok, that is not true, first off, we never dated, second, I never left you crying, and three, the reason I'm with Tori is because she is more sane than you are. Here is how it really went, Trina, along with Jet, tried to break me and Tori up so that Tori would go out with Jet

**Tori:** and I regret I ever did go out with that jerk

**James:** and that I would go out with Trina

**Logan:** luckily, I, along with Camille, Kendall, and Carlos got a copy of the security footage and showed Tori their scheme

**Chase:** (murmurs to Mary) now I see why you're mean to her

**Trina: **well anyways, mom and dad called and said we have to get home, you too, Mary, now come on

**Tori:** ok (kisses James) later guys

**Mary:** (kisses Chase) later guys (they both leave with Trina)

**James:** so you and Mary huh

**Chase:** yeah and it's awesome

**James:** I know, at least most Vegas can be awesome

**Carlos:** you and Cat

**Adam:** listen, I hope you're not jealous

**Carlos:** nah man, she can be really fun

**Adam:** oh I know, that's why I asked her out, but the problem is I don't know what to do on dates, since this is my first one ever

**Kendall:** you have got to be kidding?

**Freddie:** how can this be your first date?

**Logan:** it's not like you were home-schooled, right?

**Bree:** no, actually we were

**Dice:** well, take her to Karaoke Dookie

**Adam:** Karaoke Dookie? What's that?

**Gibby:** it's a restaurant slash karaoke place

**Beck:** it's got the best Buffalo wings

**Goomer:** whoa, buffalos have wings

**Adam:** that's awesome

**James:** listen, I'll give you some pointers, how to dress, how to talk up to her, and what to talk about

**Gibby:** wait, why can't I help? I mean I do have a hot girlfriend you know

**Jade:** do you always have to mention her?

**James:** listen, I got this, you are talking to the master of picking up chicks here. Tomorrow we start training

**Adam:** (eyes widen) training?

**James:** uh yeah, practice for your date

**Adam:** (Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo laugh in relief) oh yeah, that kind of training not mission training

**Katie**: mission training?

**Bree:** he meant video games

**Freddie:** training for missions in video games?

**Leo:** yep, that kind of training

**Chase:** shouldn't we get going?

**Bree:** oh yeah

**Owen:** well, my battery is dying, so you guys should be getting home

**Leo: **alright, later guys

**James:** oh and, Adam, remember tomorrow we start training in the arts of picking up chicks

**Goomer:** what do chickens have to do with his date?

**James:** I meant girls

**Adam:** oh, that makes so much sense (they all leave)

* * *

**So, looks like James will be helping Adam on his date. How will his "training" go?**

**Chase: how is it possible that the test results are "inconclusive"**

**Lois117: look, just stop it ok, I'm still questioning my crush on you (gasps) please tell you did not just hear that?**

**Chase: did you just say that you have a crush on me?**

**Lois117: gotta go (throws a bang ball) hurry Marisava (leaves)**

**Chase: not again**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay, I'm finally caught up again, funny fact, Spencer Boldman (Adam Davenport) was once in an episode of ICARLY called "Speed Dating" and he played Nate, the guy who accidentally got spit on Carly. So, you know, a little fact there. I have James and Donald**

**James: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Donald: and she does not own Lab Rats**

**James: your hair does look like a wig**

**Donald: no it doesn't!**

**James: just use some Baracuda spray and it might just do the trick for you**

**Donald: ok, I don't need some tacky hair spray**

**James: really? (strokes his own hair with his lucky comb)**

**Lois117: enjoy the story**

* * *

It was Saturday 5:00pm, and Chase was playing video games with Freddie, while James was helping Adam in his room get ready for his date

**James:** ok, now that we have the wardrobe down, next we need to approach a lady by a conversation or just a pick up line like "hey little lady, you're looking fine tonight"

**Adam:** ok (nervous) hey Cat, you look real pretty-

**James:** no, no, no you have to be relaxed, you have to be smooth

**Adam:** ok, smooth and relaxed, ok I can be smooth and relaxed, hey Cat, cool shoes

**James:** really? Cool shoes? That is not going to cut it, you need to charm her, sweep her off her feet

**Adam:** I would but I might toss her too high up to the sealing

**James:** no, not like that, ok, pretend I'm Cat, what would you say to me?

**Adam:** um ok (casual) I like your hair, it's like red like a strawberry

**James:** ok, we're getting there, now it's good to compliment her, but there has to be more than that, what else do you like about her?

**Adam:** the way she sings, dances, oh, and that she can stuff her bra with other things like candy

**James:** ok, there's that, but you also have to put a meaningful tone to your voice

**Adam:** why? What's wrong with the way I talk?

**James:** you sounded too casual, you need to sound relaxed, smooth, and charming, now let's try again (an hour and 30 minutes later) for the last time, you can't use donuts as alien ears or glasses

**Adam:** what? Why not? I thought you said that girls like it when guys are funny and that's funny

**James:** no, it's weird to girls (looks at his watch) well, you have to pick up Cat in 28 minutes, so here (gives him an earpiece)

**Adam:** what's this?

**James:** an earpiece put it in your ear so that you can hear me and repeat what I say while I'll be in disguise

**Adam: **oh ok

**James:** now get ready (gets out of his room)

**Adam: **(after five minutes, he came out of his room with new clothes, scarf and his hair gelled) so how is it?

**James:** it's perfect just (sprays hair spray, breath spray, and clone on him)

**Adam:** (coughing) what was that for?

**James:** hair spray, breathe spray, and clone to smell great

**Adam:** and all of this is necessary for my date?

**James:** uh yeah, all of this is necessary for your date

They go downstairs and everyone is stunned on how great Adam looks

**Bree:** wow Adam, I didn't know you would clean up that good, or at all

**Adam:** thanks, Bree (they both leave)

At the apartment

**Cat: **(comes out with her hair loose, pink skirt, pink blouse, heals, red lips, and mascara) hey Sam, how do I look?

**Sam:** you look great, kid, but you do know you don't have to go this far to impress him right. Just be yourself, he likes you already, and that's coming from me

**Cat:** I know, but I really like him, and I want to be pretty for him (hears a horn hunk) yay! It's Adam! (Leaves) bye, Sam

**Sam:** later, Cat

**Adam:** (speaking through the earpiece) ok, I think I see Cat coming

**James:** ok, just stay cool, get out of your car, go to the other side, and lean on the door

**Adam:** ok (goes outside and leans on his car)

**Cat:** (walks towards him) hey, Adam

**Adam: **(stays frozen) um

**James:** just say hi

**Adam:** oh um hey

**James:** now open the door for her

**Adam: **(whispers) oh right (opens the door)

**Cat: **oh, thank you (goes in and Adam starts to drive) hey, I just wanted to say thanks

**Adam:** for what

**Cat:** for last night, when I was loopy in the head, you were able to take me home

**Adam:** well, you're welcome

**Cat:** (kisses his cheek then leans her head on his shoulder) I'm so glad we're going on a date tonight

**Adam:** me too (they arrive at Karaoke Dookie)

**James:** ok dude, I see you coming in

**Adam:** (whispers) where?

**James:** look to your right

**Adam:** (sees James in a blond girl wig waving) ok I see you now

**James:** ok, just pull up a chair for her

**Adam:** (quickly pulls a chair) here, allow me

**Cat:** thank you (sits down)

**James:** ok now repeat after me and be smooth, hey Cat, you're looking fine tonight

**Adam:** (smoothly) hey Cat, you're looking fine tonight

**Cat:** thanks Adam, I hope it wasn't too much

**James:** not at all sweet thang

**Adam:** not at all sweet thang

**Cat:** are you ok? You seem to be talking funny

**James:** love does mysterious things to a guy like me

**Adam:** love does mysterious things to a guy like me

**James:** give her a compliment

**Adam:** give her a compliment

**James:** no, don't say that

**Adam:** no, don't say that

**Cat:** are you ok, Adam?

**Adam:** um, yeah fine (spills his drink) oh look, now I have to clean this in the bathroom (runs to the bathroom)

**James:** (runs after him) what are you doing?

**Adam:** I'm only doing what you told me to say

**James:** yeah, only the phrases not the instruction

**Gibby:** (comes out of the stall) ok, you obviously (sees James dressed like a woman) what are you wearing?

**James:** it's my disguise

**Gibby:** and you dressed like a chick? Look, if I can help, this can go smoothly and she will be totally hooked on you

**Adam:** wait, we're going fishing now?

**James and Gibby:** no

**James:** and I can handle this

**Cat:** (from outside) Adam, are you ok in there?

**Adam:** um yeah, I just have…diarrhea, but I'll be out soon (whispers) guys

**James:** ok, we'll both help (faces Gibby) just don't try to screw things up (faces Adam) and try to get her away from the bathroom, so that I can get out of here

Adam gets out of the bathroom

**Cat:** Adam, are you ok? Since you have diarrhea

**Adam:** don't worry, I'll be fine (moves her away)

**Cat:** ok, good because I wanted you to see me sing karaoke

**Adam:** that would be so awesome (sits down)

**Announcer:** ok, next up we have Cat Valentine singing "Daydreaming'"

**Cat:** (gets up on stage and starts to sing) _You walked in, caught my attention, I've never seen a man with so much dimension, it's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside, it's in your smile, it's in your eyes, I don't wanna wait for tonight, so I'm daydreaming, with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you, and only you, you got me daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you, and only you, for you _(points at Adam, and they both start to smile) _for you, for you, for you, now I can't wait to hold you in my arms, I know I was made for you, I'm in love with all of your charm, it's the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside, it's in your smile, it's in your eyes, I don't want to wait for tonight, so I'm daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you, and only you, got me daydreaming, with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you, and only you, I want you, got to have you, and I need you, like I never have ever before, oh I want you, oh I need you, got to have you, like I never have ever before, so I'm daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands, about you, you, and only you, you got me daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands, about you, you, and only you, for you, oh, oh, oh, oh, for you, oh, oh, oh, oh, for you, oh, oh, oh, oh, for you, oh, oh, oh_ (Adam and everyone else start to cheer while Cat got off)

* * *

**Ok, so even though James coached him on Dating 101, Adam is still nervous about his date. What do you think is going to happen. Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, what is going to happen after their date? Will it go as planned or will it be a total disaster? I have Logan and Bree here**

**Logan: Lois117 does not own me or anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Bree: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats. Can I just say that I love your band Big Time Rush**

**Logan: um thanks (Bree immediately hugs him) ok, Bree, you can stop hugging me now (she starts squeezing him) Bree, Bree, Bree, please let me go I can't breathe**

**Lois117: while I try to pry Bree off of Logan, you guys can just read the story**

* * *

**Adam:** that was awesome

**Cat:** really?

**Adam:** yeah

**James: **ok, now kiss her

**Gibby:** what? No, don't kiss her just yet, save it for a good moment

**James:** what? This is a good moment, a congratulations kiss

**Gibby:** well I say keep her waiting until the right time comes, just hug her (Adam hugs her) lead her back to her seat

**Waitress:** would you like to order anything?

**Gibby:** order Buffalo wings

**Adam:** I'll take the Buffalo wings

**Cat:** me too

**Waitress:** drinks?

**Adam and Cat:** soda (laughs)

**Waitress:** ok, so two orders of Buffalo wings and soda?

**Adam:** yep

**Waitress:** ok (leaves)

**Gibby:** ok, now say, hey Cat, were you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see

**James:** ok, now that's a cheesy pick up line

**Gibby:** yeah, so is, "you lookin' so fine tonight"

**James:** hey! That has worked on a lot of girls

**Adam:** hey Cat, were you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see

**Cat:** I don't get it

**James:** say what I don't get is how a pretty gal like you could end up with a fine voice like that

**Adam:** what I don't get is how a pretty gal like you could end up with a fine voice like that

**Cat:** thanks Adam, but are you sure you're ok? You're acting a bit not like yourself lately

**Gibby:** say at least this weirdness was able to bring us together

**Adam:** at least this weirdness was able to bring us together

**Cat:** there's no weirdness that brought us together

**James:** oh no, then it was probably destiny, baby, don't deny it, embrace it

**Adam:** oh no, then it was probably destiny, baby, don't deny it, embrace it

**Cat:** embrace what? What are you even talking about?

**Gibby:** just about the chemistry between us

**Adam**: just about the chemistry between us

**Waitress:** ok, here are your Buffalo wings and sodas (leaves)

**Gibby:** ok, now try to play with the food a bit that should get her laughing

**James:** what? No, don't play with the food, girls don't like messy

**Gibby:** no, play with the food, girls love funny guys

**Adam:** (whispers) but James said not to

**Cat:** who are you talking to?

**Adam:** um, no one

**James:** do not play with the food, no messy

**Gibby:** play with the food

**James**: no messy!

**Gibby:** yes funny!

**Adam:** (earpiece starts to screech) ah!

**Cat:** Adam, are you ok (sees the earpiece fall off) what is this earpiece doing here?

**Adam:** um I have no idea (Cat looks over his shoulder to see James, in disguise, and Gibby, then walks over to them) Cat, please wait up

**Gibby:** oh no, she sees us

**James:** quick, act natural (puts up a menu)

**Cat:** what are you guys doing here?

**Gibby:** oh Cat, what a surprise that you're here

**James:** (girly voice) oh Gibby, you never told me you had friends here

**Adam:** you might as well give it up you guys

**Cat:** what were you doing with this earpiece? (takes away the menu to show a radio) and a radio?

**James:** (takes off the wig) ok, the reason is that Adam was nervous, since this is his first date ever, so I decided to give him an earpiece, and feed him lines, then Gibby wanted Adam to play with his food to make him look funny

**Gibby:** oh, now you're putting the blame on me?

**James:** yes, because it was you (they both start to argue)

**Cat:** (blows her whistle) time out! I don't care who's fault it was (looks at Adam) and why would you take it this far?

**Adam: **I just didn't want to ruin it, since this is my first date, so I got some coaching from James, but this night is ruined, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me

**Cat:** what? Adam, no, look you don't have to be perfect for your first date, and you don't even need coaching, or an earpiece to be perfect, you just have to be yourself that's the Adam I agreed to be on this date for

**Adam: **so I don't have to try to impress you?

**Cat:** no, just be yourself

**Adam:** ok, how about after we eat our Buffalo wings, we go catch a movie?

**Cat:** I'd like that

**Adam:** (takes off his scarf) I won't be needing this anymore (goes to the table with Cat) by the way, I never knew that buffalos could even fly

**Cat:** I know right, when I heard about Buffalo wings, I never knew they could fly

**James:** not those kinds of wings guys. Well, I'm out of here

**Gibby:** yeah, me too (they leave)

After the movie, Adam and Cat got to the apartment laughing

**Adam:** oh man, I did not see that coming

**Cat:** me too, who would have knew that he would fall off the window onto a trampoline (they laugh again)

**Adam:** (they're outside her door) well, here we are

**Cat:** um yep, here we are (they lean in and start to make out)

**Sam:** (opens the door and sees them making out) hey, guys

**Cat:** (snaps out) oh, hey, Sam

**Adam:** I think I should get going

**Cat:** ok bye (they kiss again then she goes inside while he leaves)

**Sam:** (closes the door) so, I see that you guys hit it off real well

**Cat:** well, at first it was awkward, since Adam had to use an earpiece, but afterwards, he was able to explain everything, and then we saw a movie, and after the movie-

**Sam:** you guys came here and made out

**Cat:** yeah, and it was fantastic (sits down) he was so funny, romantic, sweet, cute, and just fantastic. I think I'm really falling for him because he's my dream guy

**Sam:** well, you better be careful some, well, all guys tend to keep secrets

**Cat:** I don't think he keeps secrets from me, or any of us

**Sam:** I don't know, I mean how can you tell?

**Cat:** well, if he trusts me to keep a secret then he can tell me any secret he has

**Sam:** but you can hardly keep a secret, I mean whenever you are told a secret, you just blurt it out

**Cat: **if he trusts me then I trust him, ok

**Sam:** look, I'm just saying, I kind of have this weird vibe about Adam, and not only him also his family. Ever since we met them, I kind of feel suspicious

**Cat:** why do you have to be suspicious about them? They are totally cool, now (yawns) I have to get to bed (walks away)

**Adam:** (walks through the door) hey guys, I'm back

**Leo:** so how was it?

**Bree:** tell us everything

**Adam:** well, at first, I was able to get a little help from James and Gibby

**Chase:** wait, Gibby was helping you?

**Adam:** yeah, now don't interrupt me again (Chase rolls his eyes) now as I was saying, both Gibby and James were helping me by giving me some lines over an earpiece, and Cat started to sing karaoke to "Daydreaming" then she found out I was wearing an earpiece, and James and Gibby had a radio. I was a little scared that she would leave and never talk to me again, but as it turns out, she really likes me, so we decided that after we ate our Buffalo wings, we would head out to the movies

**Leo:** ok, what happened after you took her to the movies?

**Adam:** ok guys, can you please stop interrupting me? Ugh, anyways, after the movies, I drove her to her apartment, and we were laughing about the movie

**Bree:** quick, get to the point?

**Adam:** I would have already gone to the point if you guys didn't keep interrupting, anyways, we were laughing and talking about the movie, and when we got to her apartment door, we just looked at each other, and we kissed, and when we kissed, I kind of felt sparks, but then Sam opened the door, and that's it

**Bree:** aww, now that is so romantic, you guys felt sparks once you guys kissed

**Adam:** it was great, she was great, and everything was just great

**Leo:** so when is your next date?

**Adam:** I don't know, I haven't thought it through

**Bree:** oh, why don't you have a date on the roof?

**Chase:** really, Bree? On the roof?

**Bree:** well, I was watching the movie "Think Like a Man" and the character, Dominic, would have a date on the roof with a table, a candle, lights all around, and a little butler. Chase, you can be the little butler (Chase rolls his eyes)

**Leo:** that's actually not a bad idea it's romantic and wacky like those two

**Adam:** I might do that someday

* * *

**Ok, looks like their night wasn't a total disaster after all. Please review about their night or anything random about this story**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, so now Adam and Cat's new status are "in a relationship" with each other. I have Carlos and Adam (sees and Carlos and Adam spinning around with their heads on the baseball bats) guys, what are you doing?**

**Carlos: we're going to do the disclaimer while we're dizzy**

**Adam: it's going to be awesome**

**Lois117: that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard from you guys**

**Carlos: 48, 49, 50 (they stop and he faces the other way) Lois117-**

**Lois117: other way, Carlos**

**Carlos: (quickly turns around) Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Adam: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats (they both pass out)**

* * *

It was two months, and everyone decides to hang out at Davenport's playing "Zombie Slayers." Sam had a chainsaw, Spencer had a hatchet, and Chase had an ax

**Carlos:** quick, zombies at 12:00!

**Mary:** Chase, behind you!

**Chase:** (swings) ha-ha! YES!

**Freddie:** Sam, you have mutant zombies heading right at you!

**Sam:** (swings) die! Die! Die!

Everyone cheers

**Tori:** I can't believe you guys just beat down mutant zombies

**Spencer:** ok, now who's next?

**Mary:** I'll give it a go (takes the ax from Chase)

**Jade:** I'll give it a try (takes the chainsaw)

**Gibby:** Gibby (takes the hatchet)

**Beck:** you can do this babe

**Jade:** kiss for good luck (they kiss)

**Leo:** let's do this! (Presses play)

**Chase:** quick, two O' clock!

**Mary:** (swings) ah! Thanks babe

**Gibby:** Gibby! (Swings)

Everyone starts to cheer them on

**Tasha:** (walks in) oh, hey guys, you want any snacks or drinks?

**Gibby:** oh sure I'll-

**Everyone:** Gibby!

**Gibby:** oh right sorry (quickly swings)

**Tasha:** what are you guys even playing?

**Bree:** "Zombie Slayers"

**Beck:** it's the new one, and it just came out

**André: **hey! Teenage zombies!

**Jade:** I see them!

**Gibby:** oh man, they're everywhere!

**Mary:** I'll take the one on the left, Gibby, you take the one on the right, and Jade, you take the ones in the middle (they swing while others cheer)

**Jade:** I think we almost got them all

**Gibby:** I have to pee!

**Adam:** give me the ax, Gibby, quick!

**Gibby:** (tosses the ax then runs to the bathroom) GIBBY!

**Cat:** come on, Adam! (Adam starts to swing)

**Mary:** Jade, one is crawling up behind you!

**Adam:** it's ok, I got it (swings)

**Kendall:** ok, now this seems really intense

**Owen:** well yeah, the zombies keep duplica-whoa! Huge zombie!

**Logan:** I think they made it to the boss level

**Carlos:** this is epic

**Katie:** I think there's more than one big zombie

**Bree:** it's like a whole army

**Everyone:** whoa

**Mary:** let's do this (all three start to swing until they finished the game) oh man, I think we did it

**Gibby:** (runs back) hey guys, what happened?

**James:** they just beat down a giant zombie army

**Leo:** and look at how many points they got. They beat the high score

**Spencer:** aww, they beat my high score?

**Beck:** yeah, they have 1,854,621,487 points

**Spencer:** what? (sees the high score and their score) oh come on, me, Freddie, and Chase would have made the high score if Freddie would have focused on his side than just randomly going all over the place

**Freddie:** you kept shouting making me tense up!

**Dice:** ok guys, relax, it's just a game

**Robbie:** Dice is right it's not the end of the world

**Goomer:** it is in the game

**Adam:** well, I don't know about you guys, but Cat and I are going to hang out at Bots

**Cat: **(gets up and holds his hand) bye guys (they leave)

**Mary:** yeah, I have to get going too

**Chase:** you want me to walk you home?

**Mary:** sure

**Tori:** hold up, me and James are coming too

**James:** we are? (Tori gives him a stare) I mean yeah we are

**Tori:** I have to keep an eye on you two

**Mary:** (sarcastic) ok, mom (they walk out)

**Carlos:** ha! He's whipped

**Kendall:** and to think that we'll never get to see the day he gets whipped (everyone else laughs)

At Bots, Adam and Cat sat at a booth

**Red robot:** may I take your orders?

**Adam:** I'll take the hamburger with cheese and fries

**Cat:** I'll just have spaghetti with meatballs

**Red robot:** very well (rolls away)

**Adam:** wow, robots as waiters, you were right

**Cat:** me, Sam, Dice, Goomer and Nona always come here

**Adam:** who's Nona?

**Cat:** she's my grandma, who lives at Elderly Acres. We sometimes visit her

**Adam:** speaking of grandmas, one time Leo's grandma was about to sit until the couch (suddenly, Trent comes in with three football players behind him)

**Cat:** then what? (Looks where he's looking) you know him? (Sees Adam under the table) Adam, are you ok?

**Adam:** just pretend that I'm not here

**Trent:** (sees Adam under the table) oh man, it's one of those Daven dorks

**Adam:** (comes up) Trent, what are you doing here?

**Cat:** Adam, what's going on?

**Trent:** oh, since you know nothing at all, Principal Perry needed me to coach the team, since we're against North Ridge losers

**Adam:** wait, Perry is here?

**Trent:** uh duh, Daven dork (sees Cat) speaking of dorks, why are you even with one when you can be with a real man (winks)

**Adam:** Trent, listen I don't want to cause any problems

**Trent:** oh, but I do, you see, whenever I see you punks here, all I want to do is make trouble, but since there's a pretty lady here, I say why don't you just leave me and her here

**Adam:** hey, give her some respect Cat doesn't have to be involved in this

**Trent:** oh, her name is Cat? Well, that's a hot name

**Cat:** um, mister?

**Trent: **oh call me Trent

**Cat:** I'm with Adam, and only with him

**Trent:** oh please (Red robot come with food and drinks) why are you even with a Daven dork? (Sam comes in and just watches)

**Adam:** ok Trent, can you just get out of here?

**Trent:** oh, I'll leave only if I have this pretty lady in my arms (Cat gives a disgusted look)

**Adam:** or you can leave with a wet shirt

**Trent:** a wet sh-(Adam pours soda all over his head with ice going down his back while Sam just silently laughs) oh, now you're dead (signals the boys to grab both of his arms) oh, I'm going to enjoy this

**Cat:** Adam!

**Trent:** don't worry, it won't take long

Before Trent punches Adam, Sam grabs Trent by his shoulder, and sticks her pinky deep in nose, and Trent screams in pain

**Sam:** I'd find your brain if you had one!

Adam was able to free one of his hands, punching both of the jocks while the third jock was about to punch Sam, but Sam squeezes his elbow causing him to pass out

**Trent:** what did you do to him?!

**Sam:** don't worry, he's just passed out. Now, you idiots better get out of here before I take you in the back alley and beat the tar out of you with my butter sock (Cat gives Sam her butter sock)

**Trent:** oh please, a sock full of butter? You might as well get a pillow full of pudding (they laugh until Sam whacks him in the head) retreat! (They quickly run carrying the passed out jock)

**Sam:** ok, now who was that guy and why did he call you "Daven dork?"

**Adam:** an old bully of me, Bree, Chase, and Leo, oh man, I have to warn them about him and Perry

**Sam:** wait, that annoying principal you guys keep talking about is here?

**Adam:** yeah, they're against South Bridge football team

**Sam:** it's North Ridge

**Adam: **South Bridge, North Ridge, what's the difference? Listen, we have to get out of here, I have a feeling that more are coming

* * *

**Yep, they're back, I bet you guys hate me for putting them there, but I wanted to add a little something in the story, don't worry, they won't be in there during the whole story just this chapter and a few chapters. Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, so yes, Trent and Perry are in L.A. but because I despise them very much, I will not have them for a disclaimer, but I do have Leo and Katie**

**Leo: Lois117 does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

**Katie: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary (her phone rings) talk to me Russell Brand**

**Leo: Russell Brand?**

**Katie: yeah, I'm his new manager (talks to her phone)**

**Leo: ok, is every kid on Nickelodeon business smart?**

* * *

They run into his house, only to see Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Chase, after he dropped Mary off, Leo, and Bree

**Adam:** guys, we have a problem

**Tasha:** well, what is it, honey?

**Adam:** Principal Perry and the whole football team is here against South Bridge

**Sam:** North Ridge

**Bree:** wait, did you just say that Principal Perry and the football team are here?

**Adam:** yeah

**Leo:** no, no, no (quickly closes the curtains) no, no, no (runs and locks the door) quick, we need wood to barricade the doors, windows, even the chimney

**Chase:** Leo, that's ridiculous, we need steel, iron, metal because we all know that wood ain't gonna cut it

**Donald:** yeah, maybe I still have that blow torch, we can use it to seal the door closed

**Tasha:** boys! You three are overreacting

**Bree:** yeah, can't we just avoid them?

**Adam:** yeah, about that, Trent saw me with Cat at Bots, and he started flirting with her, so me and Sam started beating him and his three football teammates up

**Cat:** he was so lumpatious

**Chase:** Lumpatious?

**Sam:** don't ask

**Leo:** ok, since Adam lured them to us, we are totally doomed

**Sam:** you shouldn't see them tomorrow, besides, they're against North Ridge, not you guys

**Cat:** but isn't North Ridge close to L.A.?

**Sam:** thanks for reassuring us, Cat

**Cat:** you're welcome

**Adam:** (whispers) I think she was being sarcastic (Cat nodes)

**Tasha:** I bet this will blow over by tomorrow

At a football field

**Perry:** WHAT?!

**Trent:** it's true, that Daven dork and Sam from ICARLY beat the tar out of us. She even made Doug pass out

**Perry:** luckily, I know where they go to school, plus, I can even get vengeance from that principal

**Trent:** wait, you know the principal?

**Perry:** her name is Helen, and we got some beef over the years. Round up some of the strongest brutalist players because tomorrow we attack those maggots at their school and that witch Helen

On Monday, the gang was on their way to lunch until Perry, Trent, and four other jocks barged through the door

**Trent:** there they are

Everyone screams, and Leo jumps in Bree's arms

**Leo:** what are you guys doing here?!

**Chase:** yeah, I thought you guys are going against North Ridge

**Perry:** oh, we are, just wanted to have a little visit with my favorite people who I would dearly blackmail

**Mary:** what does she mean by "blackmail?"

**Bree:** nothing, Mary

**Perry:** you know, it's good that they don't know, but this box of rocks here embarrassed my football team, and remember what happens if my football team gets humiliated by you four again (looks directly at Chase and Adam)

**Helen: **(comes out of her office) what is with all the commotion? (Notices Perry) you again? I thought I beat you for this position

**Robbie:** wait, this woman would have been would have been our principal?

**Helen:** hush up, skinny boy (walks towards Perry) what are you doing here anyways? We don't need a leprechaun to terrorize the students

Everyone starts to snicker then Perry glares at them

**Perry:** Adam here humiliated my football team when Trent and some players were at Bots

**Adam:** Trent was flirting with my girlfriend (wraps his arm around Cat's waist)

**Beck:** what was he supposed to do just watch? (Tori sneaks to the corner of her locker, and starts to do something with her phone)

**Trent:** uh yeah, besides, she's with some dumb loser

**Jade:** look who's talking?

**Perry:** shut it, whore!

**Jade:** like I care what you say you dumb pile of shit

**Helen:** what even gives you the right to just rampage here anyways?

**Perry:** vengeance! After all these years I can get vengeance from you and your band nobodies, and I get to see you beg for mercy (laughs)

**Trent:** enough bark, let's bite (they start to run to them until Big Time Rush and Sam barge through the door)

**James:** Tori, what's going on?

**Sam:** oh no, you again? (Trent hides behind some football players)

**Cat:** how did you guys get here?

**Tori:** I texted them while you guys were arguing

**Perry:** oh wow, you called a washed up boy band and a used to be web star

**Bree:** they were also hockey players, and from what I know, Carlos is able to take out a door with his head (everyone stares at her) not that I stalked them online or whatever (laughs nervously)

**Perry:** so that's the best you got? Gorilla figure skaters and a delinquent with a prison record vs my fighting dingoes, that's just sad

**Helen:** what's sad is me ripping those fake cat fur eyebrows from your head

**Perry:** oh, you want to go? I've been waiting for this for years

They start to circle around each other until they attack each other while Big Time Rush and Sam were fighting off the football players. The others were cast aside

**Mary:** ok, this is either scary or exciting

**Tori:** (sees James struggling) Ah! James, I got you, babe! (Jumps on the football player's back)

**Sam:** (spanks Trent with the butter sock) this (spanks) is (spanks) what (spanks) you get (spanks) for (spanks) being (spanks) a jerk (spanks)

**Adam:** why is she spanking him with the butter sock?

**Cat:** that's just how she is (they both wince)

**Trent:** stop spanking me (Sam pushes him off her knees)

**Sam:** ok, you got three seconds to get out of here, or I'll have to take you to the alley in the back (Trent runs while holding his butt and the players follow)

**Perry:** COWARDS! I guess that leaves you and me Helen

**Helen:** let's go TERRY CHERRY

**André:** wait, her name is Terry Cherry Perry? (Everyone laughs)

**Perry:** shut it, dread locks!

**Logan:** isn't Terry a boy name?

**Perry:** what did I just say, lady jeans?! No more distractions! Let's duel!

**Helen: **last one standing wins and never returns

**Rex:** Helen, you can't be serious

**Perry:** great idea (they circle around each other)

**Leo:** you can do it, Helen

**Jade:** if you can't, I can still upload this on the internet

**Helen:** hush up, children

They throw themselves at each other to have an intensive fight. They would both struggle under each other's grip. They kept throwing insults at each other. At the end, Helen got Perry in a tight grip, and Perry was struggling and very tired

**Perry:** I give! I give! (Helen let's her go) you win this round, but next time (quickly runs away)

**Helen:** you kids ok? (they all nod)

**Bree:** how did you beat Perry down? I mean she does have a bunch of anger issues

**Helen:** for every wrestling match or street fight we have, I would always pin her down. Any reason why she came to threaten you all? (Everyone looks at Adam, Cat, and Sam)

**Adam:** well, it's a bit funny…um…Trent saw me and Cat on our date at Bots, and he was hitting on Cat, so me and Sam, who just came into the place, beat up Trent and his football team

**Helen:** she must want revenge after what you three did? If I were you, I would have your friends protect you 24/7

**Leo:** we can barely protect ourselves let alone these guys

**Sam:** I don't need protection as you can see from my butter sock

**Chase:** can you please put that disgusting piece of cloth away?

**Mary:** yeah, how long has it been since you changed the butter?

**Sam:** it's been a few days (everyone gives her a stern look) ok, maybe months, but it's still good

**Helen:** well, I suggest that you sleep with one eye open because you'll never know when she might attack again

**Bree:** well, we did always have our guard on back in Mission Creek, so it should be like old times (laughs sarcastically as Helen walks away)

* * *

**Ok, so I hear that some of you are anxious to see if the Davenports are going to reveal their bionic secret, so I decided to try to get four chapters updated today, so that we can get through this story, even I want to finish this story. Review **


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, 10 more chapters until the end, yes! I have Tasha and Kelly to do the disclaimer**

**Tasha: Lois117 does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

**Kelly: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary (her phone rings) Hello (Gustavo shouts in the phone)**

**Tasha: is that on speaker?**

**Kelly: no, it's my boss Gustavo, (talks to the phone) ALRIGHT, GUSTAVO! I'LL GET THERE JUST SHUT UP! (hangs up) if you'll excuse mess**

**Tasha: tough boss?**

**Kelly: you have no idea (she leaves)**

* * *

After a few weeks, the football team went back to Mission Creek, and Principal Perry hasn't attacked them ever since her fight with Helen at the school. It was Saturday morning, and Adam was waiting for Cat on top of his roof, after taking Bree's advice, he was just getting the table ready, and he went downstairs to check on his meatloaf

**Adam:** Ryan Seacrest's recipe for meatloaf should make this good (hears a knock on the door) just a second! (Sees Bree walk by) Bree, can you super speed this to the roof?

**Bree:** I knew you would take my advice (takes the tray) uh, hot, hot, hot (super speeds upstairs then comes back down)

Adam opens the door to see Cat wearing a pink skirt with matching tights, shirt, and the pink shoes she stole from the hospital

**Cat:** hi, Adam

**Adam:** hey, Cat (gives her a quick kiss) if you'll follow me this way (takes her arm)

**Cat:** kk (laughs)

They get to the roof to see two chairs, a table, two glasses, a meatloaf, and grape soda in the middle with lights around the area. Exactly like the scene from "Think Like a Man"

**Adam:** what do you think?

**Cat:** it's beautiful

**Adam:** well, I had this ready for us, especially the meatloaf, which I got the recipe from Ryan Seacrest

**Cat:** you know Ryan Seacrest?

**Adam:** I wish (grabs her seat for her, then pours her the grape soda)

**Cat:** thank you (grabs a piece of meatloaf) this is real good

**Adam:** the secret is crackers

**Cat:** speaking of secrets, what did Perry mean by "blackmail?"

**Adam:** it's nothing really, don't worry about it

**Cat:** but I am worried

**Adam:** look, I just don't want you to get involved. I don't know when I can tell you, but someday you'll understand

**Cat:** but don't you trust me?

**Adam:** Cat, (touches her hand) I do trust you

**Cat:** then why won't you tell me? If I trust you with something, then you should trust me with something. You do know that, right?

**Adam:** I do, Cat

**Cat:** then just tell me. That's all I'm asking

**Adam:** ok here it is, Perry caught me, Bree, and Chase…um…uh…dancing to the hokey pokey, and she has the video of us, and she threatened to show it to the entire school

**Cat:** see, it's not that bad when you tell someone

**Adam:** uh yeah, it's great

**Cat:** a toast to trust (they cling their glasses)

**Adam:** yeah, trust (takes a sip) speaking of trust, what about you? Have anything you want to say?

**Cat:** well, you see these shoes?

**Adam:** oh yeah, they look cute

**Cat:** I found one in the bush, and the other one I stole from the hospital

**Adam:** for reals? (Cat nods) wow, you must really love them

Adam and Cat spend the rest of the time talking, laughing, and eating. After dinner, they see a shooting star

**Cat:** look, a shooting star

**Adam:** I never saw one

**Cat:** well, when you see a shooting star, you make a wish, not out loud though, and you can't share it to anyone, or else it won't come true

**Adam:** oh cool (he closes his eyes) I wish…I wish…what do I wish…I wish that there was a way to tell her my bionics, and she can still love me

**Cat:** (in her mind) I wish that Adam and I would stay together forever. I wish that we would love each other forever (they open their eyes) so what's your wish?

**Adam:** I thought you said that you can't share it, or else it won't come true

**Cat:** (laughs) sorry

**Adam:** it's ok, I was going to ask you the same thing

**Cat:** (hears a horn honking) that must be Nona

**Adam:** mind if I meet your grandma?

**Cat:** I don't mind, come on

They go downstairs to see Nona at the door

**Nona:** hello, Cat

**Cat:** hi, Nona

**Nona:** and who is this fine young man?

**Cat:** oh, that's my boyfriend Adam

**Adam:** sup

**Nona:** oh, so you're the one Cat has told me about. She non-stops talks about you, even when she accidentally slept in your room

**Adam:** (blushes) you told Nona about the slumber party incident?

**Cat:** Nona!

**Nona:** oh sorry, now come on "Toilet Wars" will be on in an hour

**Cat:** oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that (kisses Adam) bye, Adam (runs to the car) come on, Nona

**Nona: **I'll be there in a few. Listen Adam, Cat is a very sensitive girl, so please don't do anything to hurt her

**Adam:** don't worry, Nona, I really love Cat, so I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, ever

**Nona:** well, ok then (hears the horn honking) it was nice knowing you (drives away)

**Cat:** so what do you think about Adam?

**Nona:** well, he is a fine young man, just like this man named Tom Archer I used to date, back in the 90s, he was a great accordion player. But there's this feeling I can't shake off about that Adam fellow

**Cat:** Sam said the same thing. You guys are probably worried about me

**Nona:** well, do you at least trust him? Does he trust you?

**Cat:** yes Nona, we even talked about it during our date tonight

**Nona:** I just don't want to see you get hurt like when you told me that Tori and Daniel were kissing

**Cat:** but Adam is different. He's really funny, sweet, and we have so much in common

**Nona:** well, just be careful because, just like everyone, they have secrets

**Cat:** don't worry, Nona, we tell each other secrets

**Nona:** (they pull over) well, here we are (Cat gets out) just remember what I said

**Cat:** ok Nona, bye

She drives off. The next day, Cat was too busy to hang out with Adam because she had to go to Elderly Acres the whole day, so Adam decided to surprise her with a visit

**Adam:** (covers her eyes) guess who

**Cat:** (laughs) um…André?

**Adam:** what? No, try again

**Cat:** Beck?

**Adam:** no, one more try

**Cat:** (feels his arms) muscly arms (gasps) Adam?

**Adam:** yep (wraps his arms around her waist) hey, beautiful

**Cat:** (turns around) hey you (they kiss) what are you doing here?

**Adam:** can't I surprise my girlfriend?

**Cat:** (laughs) I guess

**Adam:** where are Sam and Nona?

**Cat:** Sam is with Jade, and Nona is setting up the bingo game in the other room

**Adam:** cool, I love bingo

**Cat:** me too, you want to help me and Nona set it up

**Adam:** yeah sure

They walk to the other room to see Nona and some other elders help set up the room

**Cat:** guess who's here

**Nona:** oh hi, Adam, can you help me carry out this last table?

**Adam:** sure (accidentally carries it with one arm, showing his super strength making everyone wide eyed) I lift weights a lot

**Nona:** oh my, well, let's just put it over here (they place the table to the corner)

**Cat:** I knew you were strong, but I didn't know you were that strong

**Adam:** uh…me neither (laughs nervously) listen, I have to get going

**Nona:** so soon? But we're just about to play bingo

**Adam:** I'd love to stay, but I have to get home for a thing

**Cat:** what kind of thing?

**Adam:** it's just a family thing (quickly runs out)

**Nona:** what was that all about?

**Cat:** I'm going to ask him tonight

**Nona:** do you want me to come with you, besides, for all we know, what we see might not be pretty, just like when my old boyfriend, Sunny Goldberg, only wanted me for my roast beef. Weeks later, he got 100 pounds heavier

* * *

**Ok, so Adam and Nona finally meet for the first time and she's starting to have bad vibes about him. Why? Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, so have Nona and Donald here to do the disclaimer**

**Nona: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Donald: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

* * *

At the house, Adam, Bree, and Chase burst through the door

**Donald:** guys, what's going on?

**Chase:** I was with Mary, but then my molecular kinesis suddenly activates

**Bree:** I was at the mall with Tori, and for some reason my super speed activated. Luckily, no one saw me

**Adam:** my super strength also activated

**Donald:** all of you guys must have glitch because of your growth. Luckily, I put a button on the side of your beds just in case a situation like this happens; just lie down on your beds when you push the buttons, and it will regulate your bionics

Everyone quickly get upstairs to fix their bionics. Once they got fixed, Adam, Bree, and Chase sit on the couch

**Adam:** I really hope I didn't scare Cat and Nona

**Chase:** same with Mary (Leo comes in with his clothes messed up) Leo, what happened?

**Leo:** we were at this place called the "Gorilla Club," and I went on the "Balls of Pain," it wasn't that hard, and then the "Flaming Bunny Ride," that was scary, but then I had to fight "The Gorilla." I'm not sure if it was a crazy guy in a gorilla suit or an actual gorilla, but right now I can't feel my legs (passes out)

**Bree:** we'll grab his legs, Adam, you grab his arms

Everyone starts to carry him until Cat and Nona come in

**Adam:** Cat (drops Leo making him groan in pain) sorry. Is everything ok?

**Chase:** we'll give you guys some time alone (he grabs Leo's arms)

**Nona:** why are they carrying that boy upstairs?

**Adam:** Gorilla Club

**Nona and Cat:** oh my

**Cat:** Adam, I want to know why you ran out

**Nona:** and none of that poppy cock stuff

**Adam:** poppy cock? (Shakes it off) I…um…got…a text saying… (Looks upstairs) I had to help the guys carry Leo who passed out

**Donald:** (comes from the lab) hey, so how are you're bio-hi, um, we weren't expecting anyone over

**Nona:** don't worry, it was just a misunderstanding

**Cat:** we better get going. Hope Leo gets better soon (they leave)

**Donald:** wonder what all that was about

**Adam:** nothing, Mr. Davenport

**Donald:** alright then

**Adam:** ok, you broke me! I accidentally showed Nona and Cat my super strength while I was helping them set up for bingo

**Donald:** you what?!

**Adam:** did you not hear me? I showed them my super strength, that's why they were here

**Donald:** what did you tell them?

**Adam:** I told them that I got a text saying that Leo passed out

**Donald:** oh my gosh. You know even the slightest chance that they see your bionics, suspicion will rise and they'll call FBI. This isn't Mission Creek anymore

**Adam:** wait, you finally noticed and you moved us here, and I'm the stupid one

**Donald:** Adam, just try to be more cautious when it comes to your abilities; you'll never know what can happen, like when you guys had to save Perry by using your bionics. We were lucky back then, but now that we're in a new place, who knows what will happen to us if they do find out? Just try your hardest to not use your abilities

**Adam:** ok, got it

**Donald:** now I better go talk to the others (runs upstairs)

After the talk, Adam, Bree, and Chase would try their hardest to not use their bionics abilities. Some glitches happened, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo would make up excuses. Everyone would grow suspicious about them, but they would forget it, except Nona because she would worry about Cat, but she tends to hide it. It was Friday after school, and Adam wanted to stop by Cat and Sam's apartment

**Adam:** (knocks) hello, is anyone home?

**Sam:** (opens the door) sup, man

**Adam:** sup, is Cat here?

**Sam:** oh yeah, she's here, she's just in the bathroom changing the baby's diaper

**Adam:** baby?

**Sam:** did she not tell you we were babysitting today?

**Adam:** oh yeah, I forgot you guys babysit after school

**Sam:** look, just sit on the couch, alright?

**Adam:** kk (goes inside)

**Cat:** (comes out with a baby) oh hi, Adam

**Adam:** hey, Cat (kisses her) now who's this little guy?

**Cat:** this _girl_ is baby Denise

**Adam:** girl, got it

**Cat:** Denise, this is my boyfriend Adam say hi (pretends that the baby is waving) hello Adam, I'm baby Denise

**Adam:** she's so cute and tiny

**Cat:** you want to hold her?

**Adam:** oh, I don't know

**Cat:** here (they both sit on the couch) just be careful

**Adam:** (holds the baby) wow, she's kind of heavy (high pitched voice) Hi little Denise

**Cat:** now you hold her while I feed her the bottle (feeds her the bottle)

Sam takes a picture, and sends it to everyone

**Adam:** and to think that the only baby I would hold was a doll (Cat looks at him) school project (Cat nods)

Dice comes from the back

**Sam:** hey Dice

**Dice:** hey Sam, Cat, Adam, baby

**Sam:** why you here?

**Dice:** I need to hide from my weird cousins

**Sam:** oh, the ones that have braces, chew on leaves all day, and sniff their fingers a lot?

**Dice:** yeah, I just ditched them from the park

**Cat:** you ditched your own cousins in the park?

**Dice:** if you knew my cousins like I do, then you would ditch them too. Anyways, I was running a lot, so can't I just sit on the couch?

**Sam:** no, you can sit on the floor though

Dice just slumps down on the floor

**Cat:** Nona should have been here with the formula

**Adam:** formula for what?

**Cat:** for the baby, Denise can only drink formula (hears the doorbell) ding dong

**Adam:** ding dong?

**Sam:** it's open

**Nona:** (opens the door) sorry it took me so long to get the formula (notices Adam) oh, hello, Adam

**Adam:** hey Nona, hope you don't mind if I stopped by and help with the baby

**Nona:** oh, not at all, Adam, glad that someone was here to help Cat with the baby (glares at Sam)

**Sam:** I'm watching the baby aren't I (takes a bite from her chicken puck)

**Cat:** I better go make more of this formula

**Adam:** I'll watch Denise for a while

**Cat:** ok (laughs then goes to the kitchen)

After a few hours, Nona can't help but see how Cat and Adam looked with a baby. The doorbell rang when they were playing with the baby

**Cat:** ding dong

**Adam:** I'll get it (opens the door) hey you're the baby's mom?

**Mrs. Miller:** yes, I'm Joan Miller (picks up the baby bag and Denise) hey baby (reaches in her purse) so that is $210?

**Sam:** yep

**Mrs. Miller:** here you go (gives the money to Sam) ok, say bye to your babysitters (pretends that the baby said bye and leaves)

**Adam:** I should be getting home soon; I don't want Mr. Daven-I mean my dad and Tasha to get worried

**Cat:** ok bye (kisses him)

**Adam:** bye Nona and Sam (leaves)

* * *

**Alright, were almost to the end. Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright, I'm ahead of my chapter updates. I have Robbie and Adam here for the disclaimer**

**Robbie: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Adam: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats. Hey, I dressed up Rex into Pinocchio (shoes him Rex)**

**Robbie: Rex! (takes him)**

**Rex: Get this outfit off of me!**

* * *

At the house, Tori, Bree, and Mary were talking about Mission Creek

**Mary:** I still cannot believe you and your brothers still survived from that demented principal

**Tori:** yeah, if that was me, I would have committed suicide or a murder (they all start to laugh until Adam comes in) hey Adam (holds a cookie) you want a cookie?

**Adam:** oh, cookie (quickly eats the cookie)

**Bree:** so where were you today?

**Adam:** with Cat

**Mary:** was it just her?

**Adam:** there was Sam, Nona, Dice, and a baby named Denise that we were babysitting

**Mary:** so you're admitting that you were with Cat and an infant while being enchanted with each other and a bit perplexed before learning she was babysitting it

**Bree:** can you save the big words for Chase, since he's able to understand them

**Mary:** sorry

**Adam:** ok, what are you girls talking about?

**Tori:** (shows him the picture) Sam sent it to everyone a few hours ago

**Adam:** (mutters) really, Sam? Not even my good side (sees that James texted her) by the way, I think you got a text from James

**Tori:** oh cool he's here

When she opens the door, and it reveals all the guys wheeling in Chase

**Leo:** just wheel him here

**Mary:** oh my gosh! My Chasey Wasey! What happened to him?! Why is he torn up?!

**Everyone:** Gorilla Club

**Mary:** Gorilla Club?

**André:** he tried to fight the gorilla. He was doing great at first, but the gorilla had a strong hold on him, then the next, he was under the flaming bunny

**Spencer:** luckily, we got him out before he was entirely burned which explains the torn clothes

**Mary:** (puts a wet rag on his head) Chase, are you awake?

**Chase:** ugh, yeah, I'm awake, babe, but if you plan to check out the place and fight the "Gorilla," don't, just no, it's nothing but a messed up arcade version of torture. Even the bathrooms are dangerous

**Tori:** I hear you buddy

**Mary:** if you knew that it was dangerous, why would you go to it anyways?

**Chase:** I thought I was able to defeat the "Gorilla"

**Tori:** well, I once got the banana from the top, but I wasn't able to defeat the "Gorilla"

**Beck:** she broke her arms after the fight

**Jade:** well, I wouldn't call it much of a fight, since she was dancing "The Hammer Dance"

**James:** well, at least you're still alive, but with Chase, it's hard to tell

**Mary:** can you get up?

**Chase:** it hurts to even stand up

**Mary:** can you guys help me with this wheel barrel?

**Kendall:** ok, everyone, except Robbie, start lifting

**Robbie:** why can't I help?

**Freddie:** you weren't helping at all

**Robbie:** I was supervising

**Rex:** supervising? (Laughs) more like being a wuss. You can't lift with those spaghetti arms

**Gibby:** (laughs) noodle arms, funny

**Logan:** I think its best that you just stay on the side

**Carlos:** alright, everyone, this time don't bang it. We don't want to bust him up than he already is

Everyone starts to lift him to his room, then just drop him on his bed

**Spencer:** yeah, maybe we should have made it a bit gentler

**Chase:** no really

**Mary:** here (puts his legs on the pillow) keep your leg elevated (puts another on his back) and to ease your back pain too

**Chase:** thanks Mary

**Mary:** (kisses him) take it easy, and I don't want you to fight that Gorilla

**Donald:** what gorilla?

Everyone shouts

**Kendall:** do you mind warning us before you creep up on us

**Donald:** why does Chase look like he's about to pass out?

**Chase:** great to see you too, dad

**Tasha:** what happened to you?

**Chase:** um…I…I…well, you see-

**Goomer:** we went to the Gorilla Club, and Chase got jacked up by the "Gorilla"

**Everyone:** GOOMER!

**Tasha:** you didn't break anything did you?

**Mary:** luckily they're just bruises, so he should be fine

**Tori:** wait, he got bruises from fighting that big ape, and I got broken arms and lost a part for a movie. Unfair

**James:** (hugs her) why don't I take you and your cousin home?

**Tori:** fine

**Mary:** see you later, Chase

Chase weakly waves while she leaves

**Spencer:** I better get these guys home too

Everyone quickly leaves

**Donald:** you didn't go to the hospital, right?

**Chase:** don't worry, I convinced them not to

**Donald:** good because they would have X-rayed you, and have your bionics exposed. I don't know if it was a good idea to have moved to Hollywood

**Adam:** what are you saying?

**Bree:** you're not going to make us move back are you?

**Leo:** this is our new home, big D, and our new life. Look at what we got because of this. We got to make new friends, and what about that deal you made with that guy? Are you telling us that we have to leave all this right now?

**Chase:** Leo's right, I would have never fallen in love with Mary if it wasn't for this move

**Adam:** and I would have never met Cat

**Bree:** and I would have never met Tori, Jade, and Sam if it wasn't for us moving here

**Tasha:** Donald, they're right, look at what they all accomplished, and what you accomplished. You wouldn't have had more deals if it wasn't for this move

**Leo:** and if we move there again, we'll be leaving everything and not to mention we feel safer here without Perry, Trent, or anyone else that puts us down

**Donald:** but look at all the close calls we had, not to mention Chase's condition

**Bree:** please, Mr. Davenport, don't make us move back. Ok yes, I had to say goodbye to Owen and the others, but I don't want to say goodbye to my new friends and my new life just because of some close calls we had, but here, we're happier because we don't have to go through any problems trying to make new friends or bullies

**Adam:** Bree's right, I can't bear to look at Cat and tell her that I have to leave her. I finally have the perfect girlfriend who understands me. I can't leave her behind and I won't

**Chase:** neither will I with Mary

**Donald:** we can stay, but you have to be more cautious with your bionics. I can't afford to lose you guys, and remember what I said, be careful who you let in your lives

* * *

**Ok, now that was a close call. Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, so I'll try to get up to chapter 34, because that's the really, really, really good part. I have Bree and James here**

**James: Lois117 does not own me or anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Bree: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats, my god your hair looks gorgeous**

**Tori: back off, girl, he's mine**

* * *

On Monday, everyone was talking at launch

**Mary:** so how are you doing so far ever since Friday's mishap?

**Chase:** still some bruises, but they're fading a lot faster

**Mary:** see, I told you that home remedy would work

**Chase:** I guess

Mary kisses his cheek then they see Adam and Cat walking over to them laughing

**Tori:** hey, love birds

**Adam and Cat:** birds! Where?

**André:** she meant you guys

Adam and Cat nod while they sit

**Bree:** what are you guys so happy about?

**Adam:** we got each other these (holds out small megaphones) it's a megaphone that changes the sound of your voice

**Leo:** oh yeah, I heard of those

**Adam:** watch this (monster voice) take me to your leader

**Cat:** (squeaky voice) that voice is too scary

**Adam:** take me to your leader, or I shall carry you myself

**Cat:** never

**Adam:** then I shall carry you instead

**Cat:** (turns off the megaphone) ah! No (Adam picks her up then spins her around) wee! I'm spinning

**Jade:** you're not jealous are you, Robbie?

**Robbie:** no, why would I be jealous of them?

**Rex:** because she's happy with another guy

**Robbie:** so she wasn't that happy with me while we were dating, big whoop

**Rex:** plus, you would always squeeze a stress ball at home

**Robbie:** listen, I'm fine, if Cat's happy then I'm happy

**Rex:** whatever you need to say to yourself

**Chase:** hey, does anyone smell that?

**Bree:** smell what

**Tori:** wait, I smell something too

**Beck:** smells like gas

Adam quickly puts down Cat as Helen comes from the top of the launch area

**Helen:** everyone, a gas leak has just sprung up, so everyone must leave early and quickly today

**Adam:** sweet, we get to leave early

At the house, Tasha, Kelly Waynewrite, Leo's aunt Janice, Spencer, and Kendall's mom were in the middle of their book club

**Kelly:** I kind of feel like Lois was a bit harsh on Amy

**Spencer:** but Amy was being a total bridezilla

**Janice:** I have to agree with Spencer

**Kendall's mom:** but every girl can be a total bridezilla

**Tasha:** Lois just needs to understand all the stress she's going through

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo come through the door

**Leo:** hey Spencer? What are you doing?

**Spencer:** I'm part of a book club

**Tasha:** so why are you out of school early?

**Bree:** there was a gas leak at school, so they let everyone out early

**Chase:** does this happen while we're at school?

**Spencer:** um…yes. Listen, ladies, it's time for me to go now

**Tasha:** but we'll be discussing this next week, right?

**Spencer:** keep bringing on the finger sandwiches and lady fingers then we'll talk (quickly runs out)

**Kelly:** I should be getting going too, Gustavo wants me to chaperone James and Tori's date

**Bree:** you know them?

**Kelly:** I work with Gustavo Roque as his assistant along with BTR

**Kendall's mom:** plus, I have to make sure that Kendall and Katie haven't destroyed the Palm Woods again

**Chase:** and I'm guessing you're their mother

**Kendall's mom:** yep, now I have to get going

**Janice:** I have to get going too

Everyone leaves

**Adam:** well, that was awkward

**Bree:** I better put my stuff away; me and the girls are going to go meet at the mall all day

**Tasha:** just don't go to the Gorilla Club

**Bree:** we won't (super speeds upstairs then back down) they're going to pick me up

**Chase:** I'll call Freddie, Logan, Robbie, and Mary to see if we can alternate Freddie's camera here

**Adam:** I'm going to Punchies with Cat, Sam, Goomer, and Dice then we're going to play football with Kendall and Carlos in the park

**Leo:** I'm just going to face chat with Janelle all day while I hold up the score cards

**Tasha:** well, Donald said that if he wasn't here when you guys got home, to read the training sessions on the counter

**Leo:** oh, come on, mom? You care about their training now

**Tasha:** well, they go on life saving missions I just want to live longer. I have to go to the market, and pick up a few things (leaves)

**Leo:** you heard the women, come on

Everyone groans, but they leave the session's list on the counter. Luckily, an extra one is down in the lab. In a few minutes, everyone comes all at once

**Tori:** Adam! Bree! Chase! Leo! Mr. Davenport! Mrs. Davenport! The door was open, so we just let ourselves in hope you don't mind

**James:** maybe they're not here

**Kendall:** what are you doing here anyways?

**James:** sadly, I'm the girls' ride to the mall

**Tori:** sadly?

**James:** I meant happily, I was happy to be the girls' ride to the mall

**Tori:** better

**Dice:** maybe they're upstairs

**Sam:** wouldn't that be snooping?

**Carlos:** where's Cat?

**Sam:** she must have went upstairs to snoop

**Jade:** alright, everyone, let's look for Cat and everyone else

**Goomer:** are we playing hide and seek

**Beck:** no Goomer, were just going upstairs to check the rooms if anyone is there

**Goomer:** oh, so we're snooping in their rooms

**André:** no, we're just looking for Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Cat

**Goomer:** so we are playing hide and seek

**Freddie:** (sarcastically) yes, Goomer, we're playing hide and seek

Everyone just goes upstairs while Cat was going in Adam's room

**Cat:** Adam, are you in here? (Sees a picture of him and his siblings when he was eight) aw, so cute (notices the lab background) I wonder what's in the background (puts the picture down then just lies on his bed) I wonder if he noticed that I slept here (goes to his closet to see his two mission suits) yay! Super hero suites! (Takes the second one then models it) I'm super Cat here to save the day (pretends to fly around it then puts it away)

Spencer and Gibby, along with his head, come back

**Spencer:** Tasha, are you in here?!

**Gibby:** hello? Is anyone in here? Why are we here again?

**Spencer:** I left my wallet here (sees the list) hey, look at this, 4D training?

Everyone comes downstairs

**Katie:** still no Adam, Bree, Chase, or Leo?

**Mary:** no (sees Spencer and Gibby) what are you guys doing here?

**Spencer:** I forgot my wallet here

**Gibby:** I wanted to show everyone my head and check out his hat. What are you guys doing here?

**Logan:** I came to help out Chase, Mary, Robbie, and Freddie with Freddie's camera

**Jade:** me, Bree, Katie, and Tori we're going to hang out in the mall while James drives us

**Gibby:** huh, he's whipped

**James:** I'm not whipped!

**Spencer:** dude, taking girls to the mall that seems pretty whipped to me

**Dice:** the rest of us were going to Punchies then play football afterwards

* * *

**Do you guys think he's whipped? Will they find out their bionic secret? Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok, so this is big one. Once you read this chapter, you will probably hate me. I have Andre and Chase here**

**Andre: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Chase: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats. Now, can I get back to the Mary and Lois117 case**

**Lois117: (groans) ok enough! I am tired of you going into my business ok! Even though I think you're super hot and stuff, you can be so annoying! Even with your stupid investigation when everyone knows that I'm Mary, but I really don't think they give a shit! So just stop with this investigation!**

**Andre: (wide eyed) I think I'm just going to leave you guys to your business (runs out)**

* * *

**Robbie:** (goes near a painting) hey guys, check out what's behind here (everyone goes to the painting when he takes it down)

**Goomer:** two doorbells! Now that's cool!

**Kendall:** what is that?

**Carlos:** I don't know. I'm going to press it

**Logan: **hey (slaps his hand away) we don't even know what this button does

**Carlos:** I bet it's just some novelty button

**Beck:** he should press it (everyone stares) it might not do anything

**Freddie:** but we don't even know what that button does

**Dice:** does the Davenport-Dooley know about this?

**Rex:** man, just press the button

**Katie:** the puppet is right; it's probably nothing

**Sam:** yeah, I bet it's just a knock off

**Gibby:** if no one is going to press it then I will

**Carlos:** but I want to press the button

**Gibby:** no, I'm going to press the button

**Carlos:** no, I am!

**Gibby:** no, I am!

**Carlos:** I am!

**Gibby:** I am!

**Sam:** (pushes them aside) oops, my finger slipped

**Gibby and Carlos:** hey!

The lab elevator appears and the doors open

**Robbie:** what is that?

**André:** looks like some sort of elevator

**Goomer:** woo-whoo! Elevator ride!

Gibby, Spencer, Carlos, and Cat all got in while cheering

**Dice:** should we go in?

Everyone shrugs and, cautiously, go in. Kendall presses the last button, and the elevator went down so fast, everyone was screaming. They were finally in the lab

**Goomer:** let's do it again!

**Freddie:** let's not do it again

**Cat:** what is this place?

**Kendall:** hey, look a tunnel

**Logan:** maybe we should go back (Carlos leaves) and where are you going?

**Carlos:** I want to know where these tunnels go

**James:** Carlos, come back

Everyone follows him

**Katie:** shh guys, do you hear that?

They start to hear grunts from one side of the lab doors. On the other side, everyone was training while wearing their suits

**Leo:** ok, next up on the list is that we need to test your bionics to see if it needs to adjust

**Katie:** bionics?

The doors slowly open and everyone quickly hides, but the others don't notice that the doors are open

**Leo:** ok Adam, you're up first. Super strength (picks up a huge piece of metal) heat vision (burns the metal) and wave blast (uses the wave blast to throw the metal across the room) ok Bree, super speed (uses the other hallway to go up and down) vocal manipulation

**Bree:** (Robbie's voice) hi, I'm Robbie and I carry around a stupid puppet all day because I have nothing better to do

Everyone who is hiding starts to silently laugh, except Robbie and Rex

**Leo:** ok Chase, molecular kinesis (Chase makes a laptop levitate) force field (Chase activates his force field) force field bomb

Chase shrinks his force field then throws it into hall where everyone was hiding, causing Cat to scream

**Bree:** do your bombs always scream like a girl?

**Chase:** no, who's there?

Everyone comes out of hiding, causing the lab rats, and Leo, to freeze in shock

**Adam:** hey guys

**Chase:** um, those were special effects we were testing out

**Bree:** uh, yeah, special effects

**Adam:** guys, those weren't special effects, those were our bionics. I have super strength, Bree has super speed, Chase has telekinesis, make a force field then turn it into a bomb, and Leo has…what do you do again? I think it has something to do with your arm

**Leo:** ok, someone just has to tape your mouth shut!

**Adam:** (walks towards Cat) Cat, listen, I wanted to tell you, but you have to understand-

Cat flinches then runs off while everyone, but Mary, also runs off screaming

**Mary:** this is- (Goomer, who was still screaming, quickly picks up Mary) what the? Goomer! Put me down!

By the time everyone was in the elevator, Kendall quickly presses the "up" button

**Leo:** I can't believe we just did that

**Bree:** we totally blew our secret

**Chase:** how are we going to tell Mr. Davenport?

**Bree:** where's Adam?

**Adam:** (in the living room) Cat? Everyone? (Realizes everyone was gone) why? Why would I tell them the secret?

Everyone was at Tori's house

**Sam:** what did we just see?

**Jade:** I can't believe we were friends with a couple of robots

**Mary:** technically, they're still human

**Tori:** aren't you even freaked out about this?

**Mary:** why should I? I mean, did they have any intentions of hurting us, or just wanting to be average teens

**Dice:** are you this desperate for a boyfriend?

**Mary:** ok, first off, I am never desperate, and second, I can tell when someone wants to harm someone else, and from what I've seen from these guys, they don't want to hurt us, and they never did want to hurt us, right, Cat? Cat?

**Robbie:** Cat, what do you think of the Davenports?

**Cat:** (murmurs) he lied to me, he lied to me this whole time

**Tori:** Cat (hugs her) I'm so sorry that he lied to you

**André:** I agree with Mary, maybe they had a good reason on why they lied to us (everyone stares at him) I mean, what if that was us? They didn't want to tell us because they knew we would be like this, and they were bound to tell us soon, but they wanted to protect themselves and their family

**Katie:** you're right and maybe we can just learn to keep their secret

**Mary:** I'm in

**André:** so am I. Anyone else

**Freddie:** I'll do it

**Gibby:** if it's to protect them then I guess I'm in too, so is my head

**Spencer:** so am I

**Beck:** me too

**Jade:** what?

**Beck:** I said I'm willing to keep their secret. So are you in or not?

**Jade:** did you not see what they can do?

**Beck:** I saw, but they're right, they won't harm us. So are you in or not

**Jade:** fine, but only because I want to not because you're telling me

**Sam:** I'm in too

**Dice:** me too

**Goomer:** me four

**Kendall:** I think you mean three because I'm four

**Logan:** I'll do it

**Carlos:** me too

**James:** I'm all for it, Tori?

**Tori:** if you're in them I'm in too

**Robbie:** I'm willing to keep their secret

**Rex:** mmhmm

**Trina:** (comes from upstairs) why are there so many people here?

**Tori:** we were just hanging, chillin'

**Katie:** where's Cat?

**Goomer:** oh, she just left a few seconds ago

**Dice:** and you didn't say anything?

**Goomer:** I thought you already knew

**Sam:** I'll go talk to Cat

**Dice:** hang on Goomer and I are coming with you

**Sam:** I think I'll have to do this alone with her

**Dice:** can't we at least give you a ride?

**Sam:** sure

After they leave, and Trina goes to the mall by herself, they start to talk

**Freddie**: so everyone here is all in agreement?

**Everyone:** yep

**Freddie:** so no one, but us, can know about this, alright? (Everyone nods)

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Duuuuuun their secret is out, and Cat is freaking out. You guys will probably hate me more in the next chapter, but in the end you'll thank me. Review please**


	35. Chapter 35

**I bet that you guys hate me right now because everyone discovered the lab rats' bionic secret in the worst way possible, but after the story you'll feel so relieved, I can't give out any spoilers. I have Donald and Logan here**

**Donald: Lois117 does not on me or anyone from Lab Rats**

**Logan: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary (pulls out a medicine book)**

**Donald: you're into medicine?**

**Logan: yeah, just in case the band breaks up, I can at least have a back plan to support myself**

**Donald: well, hopefully you won't flake out just like Douglas**

**Douglas: would you shut the fuck up already!**

**Donald: well, it's true, you were only able to be a nurse practitioner, because the needles made you faint**

**Logan starts to laugh until Douglas glares at him**

**Lois117: how the hell did you get in here?! Freight Train!**

**Everyone freezes and Freight Train takes Douglas away**

* * *

At the apartment, Cat was in her bed lying face down

**Sam:** Cat, are you in there?

**Cat:** yes

**Sam:** (opens the door) what happened back there?

**Cat:** back where

**Sam:** you know what I mean, why did you flake out on us? Everyone, but you, decided to keep their secret

**Cat:** he lied to me, Sam

**Sam:** if you knew why they lied-

**Cat:** not only did he lie about himself, but he also lied about trusting me, Sam. He never trusted me enough to tell me his secret

**Sam:** well, you do blurt out secrets (Cat glares) but they never trusted to tell all of us

**Cat:** but I trusted Adam with everything, but would Adam ever trust me with his everything?

**Sam:** look, maybe you just can't handle this and you're blaming trust

**Cat:** I need to go on a walk, ok (she leaves)

**Sam:** (picks up her phone) hey, Fredwad

**Freddie:** did she agree to keep their secret?

**Sam:** she just went out for a walk

**Freddie:** so it's a no

**Sam:** look, right now I'll have to give her, her space, alright

**Freddie:** ok

Cat was at Elderly Acres looking for Nona

**Nona:** hi Cat, why do you look so sad?

**Cat:** can I talk to you in private

**Nona:** (looks around and sees that everyone was going to the other room) what do you need, honey?

**Cat:** it's about Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo

**Nona:** what happened?

**Cat:** Adam lied

**Nona:** lied about what?

**Cat:** everything, Nona, he even lied about trusting me

**Nona:** how did he lie about trusting you?

**Cat:** he never told me that he, Bree, Chase, and maybe Leo had bionics

**Nona:** what do you mean "bionics?"

**Cat:** Adam has super strength and heat vision, Bree has super speed and can change her voice, Chase has telekinesis, make a force field, and turn it into a bomb, and I have no idea what Leo does, but the point is that he said that he trusts me with his secret, but he never did, Nona

**Nona:** I knew I felt something off about Adam, but this is very serious. But you do tend to blurt out secrets at times

**Cat:** Nona!

**Nona:** I'm sorry, but there must be a reason why he couldn't tell you or anyone

**Cat:** thanks, Nona

At school, everyone was about to leave, and the lab rats, including Leo, still didn't tell Tasha and Donald about yesterday, so they would avoid anyone all day. Chase was walking to his locker until he sees Mary at her locker. He hides behind the wall

**Mary:** Chase, I know you're behind there

**Chase:** hey Mary, look, about yesterday, I totally understand if you want to break up

**Mary:** why would I break up with you?

**Chase:** because I'm you know

**Mary:** bionic?

**Chase:** yeah, and I get if you never want to talk to me again

**Mary:** hang on, what gave you this idea that I never want to talk to you again?

**Chase:** you've seen our bionics

**Mary:** ok, so just because you're bionic, makes you think that I want to stay away from you?

**Chase:** wait, you're not freaked out by this?

**Mary:** if I would be freaked out, would I do this (pulls him into a kiss then let's go)

**Chase:** guess not, but how are you not freaked out by all of this?

**Mary:** when Goomer carried me out, I never got to finish what I was going to say

**Chase:** and what were you going to say?

**Mary:** this is awesome, amazing, magnificent, incredible, any other word in the dictionary that can describe how I feel right now

**Chase:** so you're ok with this?

**Mary:** are you kidding me? I saw a bunch of movies about bionic people, and from what I saw from you guys, I don't think you guys would have any intentions in hurting us, so I'm cool with you, Adam, Bree, and Leo being bionic, so I'm ok with your telekinesis

**Chase:** it's actually molecular kinesis. My real ability is super intelligence

**Mary:** wow, I'm dating a handsome and smart bionic, this is so cool (she hugs him while squealing) so, where do you actually go?

**Chase:** (he let's go) I either go on a mission with Adam and Bree or train for one

**Mary:** wow, now that's even hotter

**Chase:** maybe we can talk about them next time

**Mary:** or maybe I can watch you train. Either way

**Chase:** did I mention that I'm always mission leader (they walk out)

Cat was at her locker

**Adam:** (walks to her locker) Cat

**Cat:** Adam

**Adam:** look, let me explain about yesterday; yes me, Bree, Chase, and Leo are bionic, but-

**Cat:** I don't care if you guys are bionic

**Adam:** you don't? Oh thank god, I thought-

**Cat:** I care that you lied to me, Adam! You said that you would be able to trust me with any secret, but you knew that you couldn't trust me with this secret, did you?

**Adam:** I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how I was going to tell you. Ok, yes, I did lie about that last secret, or that I was able to trust you with this one, so did we with everyone else. What's the difference?

**Cat:** you may not have been able to trust me, but I trusted you with everything!

**Adam:** is this even about trust because you don't see everyone walking up yelling at us saying that we lied to them! This is about how you aren't able to handle this isn't it!

**Cat:** this is about trust, and how a guy who I loved lied in front of my face! He lied to my friends! He lied to everyone!

**Adam:** so did Bree, Chase, and Leo! If you're going to be acting this way about us being bionic, then I think we shouldn't be with each other anymore!

**Cat:** fine, I don't need a boyfriend who lies to me!

**Adam:** well, I don't need a girlfriend who can't accept me for who I am!

**Cat:** fine!

**Adam:** fine!

**Cat:** so I guess we're through, huh

**Adam:** pretty much (Cat walks away) good luck finding a guy can put up with lumpatious girls like you! (Cat pauses) Cat, I'm sorry, I didn't know-

**Cat:** why should I care? We're over, right? (Walks away)

**Adam:** goodbye, Cat (starts to walk away)

At the house, Donald and Tasha were in the living room, and Adam goes upstairs

**Tasha:** hey guys, how was school?

**Leo:** um mom, we need to tell you guys something

**Donald:** what is it? You can tell us anything, how bad could it be? (Hears the doorbell) I wonder who that is

Donald opens the door to reveal Tori, James, Mary, Katie, Dice, Goomer, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, André, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Rex, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, and Nona, after what she told Sam why Cat was at Elderly Acres

**Tori:** can we come in, Mr. Davenport?

**Donald:** I guess so

**Freddie:** thank you

**Tasha:** what's going on?

**Bree:** what are you guys doing here?

**Sam:** we know about Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo being bionic

**Donald:** what?! How did you find out about that?!

Everyone looks at Carlos

**Carlos:** it's kind of a funny story, Mr. Davenport, um, we found this button, and I guess you already know about that, um, and then a cool looking elevator showed up, so we decided to ride it, and then when we got to the last floor, we followed this tunnel that led us to some room where we saw their bionics, which are really awesome by the way, and then we left screaming

**Donald:** look, you have to understand that no one must know about this. If word gets out, then the FBI would take them away, and Tasha and I would be sent to prison. I'm willing to pay anything for your silence

**Logan:** thank you, Mr. Davenport, but-

**Sam:** now hang on a sec

**Jade:** how much are you willing to pay?

**Katie:** and don't forget, you said anything

**Freddie:** Sam!

**Beck:** Jade!

**Kendall:** Katie!

**Nona:** Mr. Davenport, I have children and a grandchild of my own-

**Tasha:** I'm sorry to interrupt, but who are you?

**Nona:** I'm Cat's grandmother, Nona, anyways I know how it is when it comes to family, so the only thing we want is that your family stays safe, and if keeping this secret helps keep your family safe then we'll do it

**Dice:** that is the most sense that Nona has ever said, but she's right; if we want you guys to be safe, then we're all in (everyone nods) even Cat, right, Sam?

**Sam:** about that

**Gibby:** don't tell me she said no

**Sam:** actually, when she came back from school, she just shut the door, and nothing else. I tried to get her out, or at least try to talk to her, but she's just silent

**Chase:** so was Adam, he just went upstairs

**Bree:** I actually know why they're like this. When I was at school, when everyone was leaving, I overheard their conversation

**Spencer:** well, what did they say?

**Bree:** they were arguing, and Cat kept saying that he lied about trusting her, and Adam kept saying that it was because she couldn't handle this, so in the end, they broke up

**André:** that explains why I saw Cat walking home angry

**Beck:** let's just give them their space, and not interfere (everyone looks at Robbie)

**Robbie:** why is everyone looking at me?

**Rex:** because everyone suspects that you still have a thing for Cat

**Robbie:** and you guys don't look at Carlos?

**Carlos:** I have a girlfriend

**Mary:** the point is that we should give them some time until they come to their senses

**Chase:** yeah, I mean sooner or later they have to talk it out

* * *

**Yep, they broke up, but don't worry, I am not ending the story like this, now way. Please Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**If you read the last chapter, then you guys must be thinking in sending me death threats or just angry messages in my reviews until they get back together. Don't worry, they will get back together in time. I have Jade and Leo here**

**Jade: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Leo: and she does not own anyone from Lab Rats**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning at school, and everyone was at their locker

**Robbie:** (walks over to Cat) hey, Cat

**Cat:** hey Robbie

**Robbie:** I heard what happened between you and Adam

**Cat:** oh, you did?

**Robbie:** yeah

**Cat:** I just can't believe he lied to all of us, even me, and I trusted him

**Robbie:** come here (hugs Cat) listen, there is a reason on why they couldn't tell us

**Cat:** how do you know?

**Robbie:** we went to their house, and they said that if they told anyone, then they would get taken away by the FBI

**Cat:** I may not have known why they didn't want to tell us, but couldn't they have at least trusted us with it?

**Robbie:** they do now

**Cat:** I don't mean now, I mean before

**Robbie:** look, maybe you can't accept Adam for being a bionic, but you guys will talk it out eventually

Adam was about to walk past them until he sees Robbie hugging Cat

**Cat:** I don't think I want to ever talk to him, or even see him again. He's a lair and he probably was always a lair

Adam goes the other way

**Robbie:** sooner or later, you will want to talk to him, just hang in there, ok

**Cat:** fine

The bell rings, and everyone gets to class. All day, Adam and Cat would avoid anyone, especially each other, all day. At lunch, Adam would sit at one, table looking away Cat, with his siblings, while Cat sat at another table, facing away Adam, with her friends and Mary

**Mary:** (whispers to Tori) should we at least sit with the other guys? (Looks at Chase)

**Tori:** and leave Cat alone?

**Mary:** what are we supposed to do? I can't be away from Chase this long (Tori glares) and see Adam and Cat like this

**Tori:** well, it's like what Sam said, we have to wait it out until Cat and Adam talks it out

**Mary:** but what if they never talk?

**Tori:** ok, so if it takes more than like three weeks, then we have to intervene

On the other side

**Leo:** (whispers) how long do you think we should wait it out until they decide to talk it out

**Chase:** Mary and Tori said that if it takes more than three weeks, we have to intervene

**Bree:** three weeks! We have to wait three weeks just so they can talk?

**Chase:** yeah, even though we have to sit in different tables, and I can't sit next to Mary, we have to wait it out

It was the end of the day, and everyone was going to their lockers, until Cat and Adam run into each other. They did nothing, but just stare each other down

**Beck:** Cat, are you coming (sees Adam) oh, hey, Adam

**Adam:** sup (hears his phone beeping "Mission Alert") I have to go (quickly leaves)

**Jade:** when is he going to realize that he left his stuff here?

Adam walks back to his locker then he leaves

**Cat:** I have to get out of here too (goes to her locker then leaves)

**André:** so, how long do we have to wait it out?

**Beck:** Tori and Mary said, we should give them three weeks, and if they don't talk by then, we have to intervene

**Jade:** great, we have to have three weeks of a gloomy Cat and Adam, well, I actually don't mind them being gloomy, and at least they don't have to be too cheery all the time

Cat was already at the apartment

**Sam:** hey, Cat (Cat quickly goes to her room and slams the door shut) just needed to tell you that we have a job today (goes into their room) how you holding up? (Cat murmurs in her pillow. Sam sees her journal) what's this

**Cat:** it's just a journal

**Sam:** (reads the journal) _you got me tongue tied and twisted, and I can't explain what I'm feeling_. You wrote this?

**Cat:** it was for Adam, but I don't ever want to talk to him

**Sam:** Cat, we talked to them yesterday, and we all agreed that we would keep their secret, how about you, Cat? Are you willing to keep their secret?

**Cat:** I'll only do it for Bree, Chase, and Leo, but not Adam

**Sam:** maybe you guys just need some time to talk to each other because you can't handle him being bionic (hears the doorbell) HOLD ON A SEC! Come on, we have a job to do

Cat and Sam would babysit a boy all day. Cat would hide her sadness from both Sam and the boy. After hey finished, Spencer, Freddie, Gibby, Dice, and Goomer came in when Cat ran back to her room

**Dice:** hey, how's Cat doing?

**Freddie:** did she agree to keep the secret?

**Sam:** she did agree, but only for Chase, Bree, and Leo

**Gibby:** so, she kept the secret for them, what's the problem?

**Sam:** she's still bummed about her break up with Adam

**Dice:** she'll get over it in a few weeks

**Goomer:** you've seen how they were together, what if she never gets over Adam?

**Freddie:** she meant by them just talking, not actually forgetting each other

**Freddie's mom:** (comes in) Freddie? There you are, we have to finish packing

**Sam:** you guys are leaving already?

**Spencer:** yeah, we also came here to say goodbye

**Freddie:** our three months are almost up, so we have to get back to Seattle

**Gibby:** can you get Cat out here too, just so that we can say bye

**Sam:** sure (goes into her room) Cat, Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby are here to say bye

**Cat:** (face down) can you tell them I said bye

**Sam:** wait, you're not coming out to say bye to them?

**Cat:** I don't think I can say bye to them right now

**Sam:** just get up (pulls on her arm)

**Cat:** I'll get up if only you stop hurting my arm (gets up with dry tears)

**Sam:** were you crying

**Cat:** yeah I was crying, that's what I do when I'm sad. Let's just say bye to Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby

Sam and Cat get to the living room, letting everyone notice her dry tears

**Freddie's mom:** was she crying?

**Sam:** it's none of your business

Everyone goes to the other side

**Spencer:** is this about Adam (Cat nods) look, you and Adam will have to talk about this sooner or later

**Cat:** everyone has been telling me that, but I don't want to talk to him. He lied to me about everything

**Dice:** so did he with everyone else

**Cat:** but I love him, or at least I thought I did

**Freddie:** you're probably going through some stuff in your head

**Gibby:** yeah, you're going to get through this, just hang in there

**Freddie's mom:** come on, Freddie, I have to give you a tick bath before we leave

Everyone laughs

**Spencer:** we should get going

**Cat:** well, bye

Everyone, but Sam, hugged then left. In the lab, Adam, Bree, and Chase came from their mission, but they notice that Adam hasn't been acting like himself; he just stayed silent the whole time

**Leo:** Adam, are you ok?

**Bree:** yeah, you haven't said any short jokes to Chase

**Chase:** I actually don't mind (Bree glares) but it's weird too

**Adam:** (depressed) hey, short stuff

**Bree:** come on, Adam, can you at least talk to us?

**Adam:** I just have to go upstairs

**Bree:** does it have to do with Cat

**Adam:** guys, I really don't want to talk about it

**Chase:** Adam, we at least have to talk about this

**Adam:** if you want to know what's going on, here it is! I overheard Cat say she never wants to be with me! Ever! Is that what you want to hear?!

**Bree:** she probably didn't mean it

**Adam:** it doesn't matter now. We're done anyways, so why should I care now? (Leaves)

**Leo:** we better get ready for three weeks of that (the elevator opens to reveal Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby) hey guys, what are you doing here?

**Spencer:** we have to get back to Seattle, and don't worry about bringing Adam, we already said our goodbyes

**Chase:** did you see how he was?

**Freddie:** he was at the verge of tears, and he just went to his room like Cat

**Gibby:** this must be hard for both of them

**Bree:** Cat too

**Gibby:** when she came out, she had dry tears

**Leo:** let's just hope they talk soon

**Freddie:** we better get going

**Spencer:** so that your mom can give you your tick bath

Everyone laughs until Freddie glares at them

**Gibby:** well, we better get going, and don't worry about your secret, we won't tell anyone about it

**Bree:** thank you, it really means a lot

**Spencer:** one last hug before we go

Everyone group hugs, then they left to their rooms and their RV.

* * *

**Sp, what do you think is going on with Adam and Cat? Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday, but as a way to get your forgiveness, I have decided to post the last four chapters of the story. That's right, today will be the end of the story. I have Spencer and Adam here today**

**Spencer: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Adam: and she does not own anyone from Disney**

**Spencer: oh, I finally fixed my scrapbook**

**Adam: cool (he accidentally shoots lasers out of his eyes setting the book on fire)**

**Spencer: oh, come on!**

**Adam: sorry, I might have glitched**

* * *

Four weeks have past, and Adam and Cat still haven't talked to each other. All they would do is just avoid each other, and stay in their rooms for the rest of the night. They would occasionally hear break up songs, and their friends and family would worry. It was Friday afternoon, and everyone, even Donald and Tasha, would meet at Tori's house, while her parents, and Trina, were away, because they felt that Adam would hear the conversation at the mansion, and Sam didn't want to invite anyone to their apartment

**Donald:** what are we going to do about these two? They can't even look at each other, let alone confront each other about this situation

**Mary:** and we already gave them enough time to sort this out themselves, now it's our time to intervene. Any ideas (Goomer raises his hand) Goomer

**Goomer:** we can handcuff them together

**Jade:** that's actually not a bad idea

**Sam:** I think I still have my cuffs when I was in juvey

**Chase:** we're not hand-you have your handcuffs when you were in juvey? (Sam nods) ok, any other, yet, sane ideas

**Tasha:** maybe they can have a simple dinner date

**Leo:** they can't even be in the same room together after they broke up

**Tori:** we just need them talk to each other

**Dice:** why can't they just face chat?

**Tori:** they can't even look at each other without running away from each other let alone cry for each other in their rooms. James, maybe you have some ideas

**James:** I don't think I do

**Tori:** but you're a ladies man, and no one can figure this out better than a ladies man

**James:** well, when you put it like that, ok, so we already know they love each other, right (everyone nods) great, so if they can't be with each other knowing where they are, then the simple solution is getting them together, but just not telling them, and if they want to talk to each other, then they have to know how they feel about each other, which can get them to talk

**Logan:** ok, he's smart when it comes to girls and relationships, but he can't be this smart when he was in school and paper work

**James:** they're my specialties

**Trina:** (comes in) Tori, what's with all these people?

**Tori:** something that doesn't involve you, Trina

**Trina:** well, I don't care, I just came back from open mic night at Karaoke Dookie, and I bet I was fantastic as always

**Sam:** wait, say that again

**Trina:** I was fantastic

**Sam:** no, about the open mic night at Karaoke Dookie

**Trina:** they have a new thing called "Open Mic Night." They hope it'll bring a lot of people in. It's going to be on every Friday. Why do you ask?

**Goomer:** we're trying to get Cat and Adam back together

**Everyone:** Goomer!

**Trina:** is that why I would always hear Adam and Cat cry in the bathroom

**Bree:** Adam cries in the bathroom?

**Trina:** oh yeah, can I help?

**Katie:** don't let her, it could be a trap

**Mary:** Katie's got a point there

**Trina:** look, I keep feeling this thing, I think its called guilt, and I need to get rid of it

**Tori:** and you want to help Cat and Adam get back together after what you and Jet tried to do to me and James

**Nona:** what did Trina try to do to you and James?

**Carlos:** she and Jet tried to break up James and Tori

**Trina:** and can I just say that I'm really sorry for what I did

**Katie:** beg

**Trina:** what?

**Katie:** I said beg

**Trina:** I don't beg, I don't have to beg, right, guys?

**Jade:** it'll be a great sight to see Trina beg

**Kendall:** I actually agree with Jade

**James:** begging would mean a lot to us, what about you, Tori? What do you think?

**Tori:** I would love to see her beg, what about you guys?

Logan and Carlos nod

**Katie:** you heard them, beg for forgiveness then we'll let you in on our plan

**Trina:** (groans) ok, fine (gets on her knees) I'm sorry, there, are you happy?

**Katie:** say it like you mean it

**Jade:** and say it right into the camera

**Trina:** are you recording this?

**Beck:** that's not an apology

**Trina:** (groans) I'm sorry for trying to ruin Tori and James' relationship, I finally accept them being together

**Mary:** I never knew I would live to see the day where I get to see Trina beg. It's beautiful (wipes away a tear)

**Chase:** are you crying tears of joy?

**Mary:** yes, yes I am

**Katie:** ok, that should be good enough, what about you guys?

Everyone nods

**Trina:** so what's the plan to get Adam and Cat back together?

**André:** well, we can use the open mic night to get one of them to sing about how they feel about each other

**Dice:** we also have to not tell them that either of them is coming

**Kendall:** but who's going to sing to whom?

**Sam:** I might have something that can help. I found Cat's journal a few weeks ago, and I saw that Cat wrote some stuff about Adam when they were together

**Carlos:** can you get your hands on that book?

**Sam:** oh, I don't know (reaches in her bag for the journal)

**Logan:** you just took the journal? How did you even know we were going to need it?

**Sam:** it's instincts

**Leo:** (starts to read the journal) this is actually great

**Robbie:** maybe I can turn these into lyrics

**André:** and I can compose the music

**Chase:** and I can help you find the right beat and rhythm

**Leo:** how do you know about rhythm and beat?

**Chase:** my ch-(glances at Trina) I mean I paid attention in music class

**Mary:** maybe I can help Robbie with the lyrics

**Bree:** but what about Cat? Won't she be suspicious that her journal isn't in her room?

**Sam:** I wouldn't have to worry about that. She's been lying in her bed, and she looks like crap

**Logan:** oh, just like when James was sad when Tori broke up with him?

**Carlos:** now he looked like crap

**James:** (clears his throat) so, we're turning the words in Cat's journal into lyrics?

**Beck:** yep, but we have to make sure both Adam and Cat don't know about this, or it can ruin everything

**Trina:** what can I do to help? Oh, I can back-up sing

**Everyone:** NO!

**Tori:** we'll call you if we need your help

**Trina:** fine

Days passed since their meeting. Chase, Mary, Tori, James, and André were in Tori's living room looking for the right sound

**André:** ok, we need to try to find the sound that goes with the rhythm and beat (opens his laptop only to hear the AXS introduction sound)

**Mary:** might bad, I was using your laptop to watch a movie I had no idea that I left the DVD in there

**James:** wait, maybe that can introduce the song

**Chase:** what?

**James:** just replay it (Mary replays it) don't you hear it?

**André:** wait, let me add something to it (plays his keyboard)

**Chase:** yeah, now I hear it

**Tori:** so, I guess we found one part of the sound

**Mary:** but we're going to need more than this

**Robbie:** (comes in) hey guys

**Everyone:** hey

**Mary:** so, how's it going with the lyrics?

**Robbie:** I don't know, I need the sound to see if this is ok

**Mary:** luckily, I think we found the first part of the sound (plays the sound)

**Robbie:** but that's just the introduction to a movie

**Chase:** but André added something to it

**André:** (plays the other part) so, what do you think?

**Robbie:** should be ok, but what about the lyrics? Do you think they match?

**Tori:** (sings) _oh Adam, oh Adam_ (stops) maybe you should change all of the "oh Adams" into "oh baby" (sings) _oh baby, oh baby I, all I'm tryin' to say is you're my everything, baby_ (stops) if she says "Adam" then she'll just run off stage

**Mary:** that's true, ok, so all we have to do is just change the "Adams" into "baby?"

**James:** yep, so far, everything seems to be ok

**Chase:** you know, we might get this song done before Friday (mission alert) I have to get going

**Mary:** another mission?

**Chase:** yep

**Mary:** ok, just be careful (they kiss goodbye) ok, now we have to keep working on this song

* * *

**If any of you are confused about the "Open Mic Night" it's that people can sing their own songs that they have written. The song is "Baby I" by Ariana Grande. Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Alright, two more chapters until the finale, I have Bree and Sam with me for the disclaimer**

**Bree: Lois117 does not own anyone from Disney**

**Sam: and she does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and everyone worked really hard on the song. At Sam and Cat's apartment, Cat was in her room listening to Ke$ha's song "Harold Song"

**Cat:** _young love murder that is what this must be, I would give it all to not be sleeping alo-one, alo-one_

**Sam:** (barges in) Cat, are you still bummed about Adam? You should be past this by now

**Cat:** well, I don't want to talk to him anymore, and even if I did want to talk to him, it's too late now; he might feel the same way too

**Sam:** you don't know that

**Cat:** I know that he heard me and Robbie talking about him, so I do know that he doesn't want to talk to me, and he doesn't care now that we broke up

**Sam:** can you at least cheer up a little? If you cheer up, I'll buy you some bibble

**Cat:** not even bibble can cheer me up (puts the volume up)

**Sam:** (takes the control away to turn off stereo) can you at least come with us to Karaoke Dookie?

**Cat:** who's going to be there?

**Sam:** Tori, Jade, Beck, André, Robbie, James, Carlos, Kendall, Trina, Logan, Katie, Mary, Goomer, Dice, Chase, Leo, and Bree

**Cat:** Adam isn't going to be there?

**Sam:** he's…sick, so he can't make it

**Cat:** ok, I'm going only because Adam won't be there

In the lab, Adam was by himself drinking his fat shake, looking at a picture of him and Cat, and listening to Enrique Iglesias' song "Heart attack"

**Adam:** I'm so stupid for letting someone like you to leave

**Tori:** (comes in) Adam, do you mind if I come in?

**Adam:** what do you want?

**Tori:** look, since you've been down in the dumps, we wanted to take you out to Karaoke Dookie

**Adam:** who's going?

**Tori:** Chase, Bree, Leo, me, Trina, James, Mary, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, André, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Goomer, Dice, and Sam

**Adam:** Cat isn't coming?

**Tori:** she's busy

**Adam:** thanks, but I just want to be alone

**Tori:** come on, it'll be fun. Don't you think you should get back on the horse, and get out of this stuffy lab?

**Adam:** as a matter of fact, it's actually roomy, and right now I just want to drink my shake and be alone

**Tori:** but, Adam-

**Adam:** please, Tori, I just want to be alone

**Tori:** ok, fine, I'll leave, but first, what is that over there?

**Adam:** I'm not falling for that

**Tori:** but, it's…um…Taylor Swift!

**Adam:** what?! Where?! (Turns around while Tori quickly snatches his fat shake and runs off screaming) hey! My fat shake! (chases Tori)

In the car, Trina was doing her make-up

**James:** do you really have to do your make-up?

**Trina:** it's not easy being pretty, and it's hard to drive while putting on my make-up

**Tori:** (runs outside) START THE CAR! START THE CAR!

**Adam:** (chases Tori) Tori! Give me back my fat shake!

**James:** Trina! Start the car!

**Trina:** ok (quickly puts away her make-up)

**James:** hurry, they're getting close!

**Trina:** ok! (Quickly starts the car)

**James:** Tori, quick! (Tori and Adam quickly run into the car) drive!

Trina quickly drives off

**Adam:** hey! What the hell! (Trina locks the doors) let me out!

**Tori:** (quickly covers his mouth and whispers) look, do you really want to use your bionics in front of Trina?

**Adam:** (mutters) no

**Tori:** ok then let us take you to Karaoke Dookie (Adam mutters) because we care about you, so the least we can do is get you out of that house, and take you where you can have fun with friends (Adam bites Tori's hand) ow!

**James:** is everything ok back there?

**Tori:** did you just bite me?

**Adam:** well, I licked your hand, and that didn't work, so I had to bite it

**Tori:** oh, gross, is there something I can use to wipe his saliva off my hand

**James:** I found a tissue (Tori mistakenly wipes her hand on his sleeve) Tori, that's not a tissue, that's my sleeve

**Tori:** (slowly moves her hand away) oh, sorry

At Karaoke Dookie, everyone was waiting at a table

**Kendall:** ok, so everyone knows the plan?

**Goomer:** um, what was the plan again?

**Katie:** we get Cat to sing up on stage, without her noticing that she's singing about Adam, and we have to have Adam see the performance, so that we let him know that the song is about him

**Goomer:** ok, so we get Cat to sing up on stage, so that they both know that her song is about Adam

**Leo:** no, only Adam knows, not Cat, and they can't know that both of them are here

**Goomer:** why not?

**Dice:** because if they do know that they're coming to see each other, then they wouldn't come here

**Logan:** now do you understand the plan?

**Goomer:** I think so

**Jade:** just sit here, and play with the spoons

**Goomer:** shiny (starts to play with the spoons)

**Beck:** so everyone else knows the plan (everyone nods) great

Sam and Cat walk in

**Chase:** I see them (Sam and Cat walk towards them) hey, guys

**Sam:** hey, look who I brought

**Cat:** hi

**Carlos:** it's about time you decided to have fun with us

**Cat:** I guess

**Mary:** you know what always gets me in a fun mood, Cat

**Cat:** what?

**Mary:** singing karaoke or other songs that I wrote, what about you, Cat? Don't you love singing?

**Cat:** yeah

**Bree:** you know, since you love singing, you should go up on stage and sing, just to get you in that cheery mood

**Cat:** I don't know, I'm just not in the mood to sing

**André:** oh, come on, little red

**Dice:** yeah, I know you're always in the mood to sing

**Cat:** well, I do like to sing

**Leo:** there's the spirit

**Cat:** but, right not, I'm just not in the mood

**Robbie:** come on, Cat, loosen up and have fun by just singing

Everyone urges her to sing

**Cat:** ok fine, I'll sing

* * *

**The plan is coming together nicely, but what will happen when Adam and Cat see each other? Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, one more chapter and we're done, I have Trina and Chase with me. It took a lot of apologizing to get Chase back here, but we're good now**

**Chase: yep we're good (winks)**

**Lois117: (blushes) now on to the disclaimer**

**Trina: Lois117 does not own anyone from Nickelodeon, except for Mary**

**Chase: and she does not own anyone from Disney**

* * *

**Katie:** (sees Tori, James, Trina, and Adam) how about right now?

**Cat:** now?

**Kendall:** (sees them) uh, yeah, you need to have fun more than ever

**Bree:** yeah, the sooner you sing, the sooner the cheery mood comes to you

**Mary:** yeah, don't reject fun, accept it (they both pull Cat up on stage)

**Adam:** where are they?

**James:** over there

**Adam:** wait, who's that up on stage?

**Trina:** what do you mean?

**Adam:** is that Cat?

**Cat:** wait, who's that over there

**Mary:** (nervous) I don't see anyone

**Cat:** is that Adam?

**Adam:** I think that is her, I have to go

**Tori:** what? No, we just got here

**Cat:** that is Adam, I can't be here

**Bree:** who cares?

**Cat:** I do

**Adam:** Cat doesn't want to be with me

**Cat:** Adam doesn't want to be with me

**James:** Adam, just sit down at the table

**Mary:** Cat, just take this mic and sing

**The DJ:** what's going on? Is she singing or not?

**Bree:** she's singing

**Cat:** I don't think I can

**Bree:** why not? (Sees Cat staring at Adam) listen, just because Adam is here doesn't mean you can't be here, right?

**Cat:** it's just that whenever I see your brother, it makes my heart hurt. I loved him and I still do love him, but I just can't handle being with him right now. I know he doesn't care about me anymore. He doesn't even love me anymore

**Adam:** guys, look, I just want to go back home

**Chase:** why? Why don't you want to be here? (Sees him staring at Cat) look, just because she's here doesn't mean you can't be here, right?

**Adam:** it's just that I can't be with her because I know she can't stand me, and I can't love someone who doesn't want to be with me. I already know she doesn't love me anymore

**Leo:** that's not true

**Adam:** how so?

**Beck:** if you just sit down, then you'll know that she's crazy for you just like I'm crazy for Jade (kisses her cheek)

**Adam:** guys I just want to go back to the house and-

**Jade:** stop your moping and sit down! I thought your depression would be great, but now it's annoying! Just shut the hell up and sit the fuck down! (Adam quickly sits down)

**Cat:** guys, I really don't think I should be here

**Bree:** look, just sing this song

**Cat:** wait, this song seems familiar

**Mary:** look, just sing this song

**Cat:** but Adam-

**Bree:** look, all that stuff is not true. Once you sing, then you'll know that you're still crazy for each other

**Mary:** yeah, forget about what he did to you or to us

**Cat:** but I can't, when he lied to me, he hurt me deep so I can't forget about what he did me or to us

**Mary:** just get up on that stage and sing! Enough of your crying and just sing!

They both get off stage leaving Cat there alone. There's a long pause between Cat and Adam, who were just staring at each other

**Sam:** why is she just standing there?

**Tori:** I'll go see (gets on stage) Cat, what's going on?

**Cat:** I can't do it

**Adam:** I can't be here right now

**Bree:** look, if you just sit and listen, then you'll see that she still loves you

**Tori:** Cat, don't worry, it'll be ok, just sing and you'll probably see that he still loves you (gets off stage)

**Cat:** (music starts to play) _Baby, I got love for thee, so deep inside of me I don't know where to start. I love you more than anything, but the words can't even touch what's in my heart, when I try to explain it I be sounding insane, the words don't ever come out right, I get all tongue tied (and twisted) I can't explain what I'm feeling, and I say baby, baby, baby (baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby (baby I) oh baby, baby I (baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby, but every time I try to say it, words they only complicate it, baby, baby (ooh oh) baby I'm so down for you, no matter what you do (real talk) I'll be around, oh baby, see baby I been feelin' you, before I even knew what feelings were about, oh baby, when I try to explain it, I be sounding all crazy, the words don't ever come out right, I get all tongue tied (and twisted) I can't explain what I'm feeling, and I say baby, baby, baby (baby I) oh baby, oh baby, my baby (baby I) oh baby, baby I (baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby, but every time I try to say it words they only complicate it, baby, baby, baby, baby, straight up, you got me, all in, how could I not be, I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know) if it's even possible, I love you more, than word love can say it, it's better not explaining that's why I keep saying baby I, ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (baby I) oh baby, baby I (baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby, but every time I try to say it words there only complicated, baby, baby (baby) baby, baby (baby I) ooh baby, oh baby, oh baby (baby I) oh baby (baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby, but every time I try to say it words they only complicated, every time I try to say it words they only complicated, every time I try to say it words they only complicated, baby, baby, baby, baby_

* * *

**So, are they going to realize that the song is about Adam or will they just leave? Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yeah! The final chapter is here! I have everyone from the Nickelodeon side of the story, and Gustavo, Freight Train, Camille, Jo, the rocker girl who's name I forgot, and Carly who was not in the story, and the Disney side of the story, and Douglas who was also not in the story, for the disclaimer along with Guru Pitka and his crew, and Channing Tatum (girls start to stare at him) Hey! Disclaimer!**

**Nickelodeon side: Lois117 does not own anyone, except for Mary**

**Disney side: and she does not own anyone from Disney**

**Guru Pitka: she also does not own any songs here**

**Channing: and she does not own any of the guests here (the girls start to tackle him) Get these girls off of me!**

**Lois117: enjoy**

* * *

Everyone starts to applaud, but Cat and Adam stay frozen

**Beck:** now do you see that she's crazy for you

**Kendall:** and you might be crazy for her

**Adam:** how do you even know that?

**Dice:** because that song she sang, it was about you

**Sam:** just look at her journal (as Sam takes out Cat's journal, Cat quickly comes down)

**Leo:** see, she wrote that song about you

**Adam:** yeah right

**Logan:** just replace all the "baby" into "Adam"

**Adam:** whoa, she actually wrote that about me

**Sam:** she was also going to show you this

**Trina:** she really does love you

**Adam:** I actually make her feel this way?

**Cat:** what are you guys doing with my journal?!

**Katie:** that song you just sang, we used the song from your journal and entered it for the open mic night

**Robbie:** and all we had to do was just to change "Adam" into "baby"

**Cat:** (reads over her journal) so you guys wanted me to sing about Adam without even telling us

**Carlos:** if we did tell you, then you wouldn't even have come

**André:** we better give them some space (they all move away)

**Adam:** do I really make you feel this way?

**Cat:** I…I…I…I'm not sure anymore

**Adam:** Cat, just please tell me, did I or did I not make you feel this way about me?

**Cat:** when we were together…yes, yes you did make me feel this way about me

**Adam:** do I still make you feel this way about me?

**Cat:** I think so

**Adam:** it's either you think or you know because to tell you the truth, I still feel this way about you, I still love you, Cat, and I can't lose you because you are my everything

**Cat:** yes

**Adam:** yes what?

**Cat:** yes, you still do make me feel this way. Yes, I still love you, and-(Adam kisses her) I don't want to lose you either (Adam kisses her again)

**Adam:** (puts his head against hers) so, I guess we're back together

**Cat:** yeah, guess we are. You were right I wasn't able to handle your secret, so I blamed our trust. I'm so sorry

**Adam:** I should be sorry too. I should have told you the secret sooner

**Cat:** it doesn't matter now because I love you and I always will

**Adam:** I'll always love you too on one condition

**Cat:** what's that?

**Adam:** you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that we're bionic

**Cat:** don't worry, I won't, and I'll try to get used to your bionics

**Adam:** I love you

**Cat:** I love you too

**Mary:** so, what did they say, Chase

**Chase:** it's official, they're an item now

Everyone cheers while Adam and Cat start to make out

**THE END**

* * *

**Wow, very short ending, but they did get back together, so as we have an after party back her, you guys can just review about this story. What was your favorite part? What part did you hate? Should I do another story about these guys in the future? Or anything random coment. Thank you for giving your time for this story and bye (Chase kisses Lois117 and she faints)**

**Guru Pitka: you must have given her the kiss of death (laughs)**

**Andre: no, she's still breathing**

**Chase: so that's all for today, see you next time, if we do come back, depends if she'll do another story**

**Everyone: bye!**

**They all start to party while Lois117 was still passed out**


End file.
